Journey to the Dawn
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: It's not the destination but the journey which makes things worthwhile. As a young man looks out to the horizon, he see's the coming of a new dawn ahead of him.
1. Dawn of a new day

Journey to the Dawn

Synopsis: The world of the 19th century was a time of great change and development for not only countries, but for people as well. During this time there were some who lived in the past while others who wished to move on towards the future. Although learning and development was the backbone of the times, life was still very short. The life expectancy on average was at least five decades. So with such a small amount of time in the world a lone man stood over the hill as he looked towards the dawn.

Quick note: Now this fic will take place in this world during the mid-19th century. So the whole background history of Naruto will actually be based on this world. As for the concept of chakra and other stuff that will exist in this world as well. I'll also try to keep everyone's personality the same while keeping everyone's current abilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

~ Hillside (Dawn) ~

On the break of dawn as the sun peaked just beyond the horizon a blond boy at the age of eighteen years looked to the far west. A smile stretched onto his face as he shouldered everything he was going to need for the long trip a head.

"What a wonderful day to start my trip" he smiled. "I wonder what neat things I'll see along the way".

The blond reached into his pocket as he revealed a pocket watch inside. He then popped it opened to reveal a picture. "Mother, Father, please watch over me on my journey". He clasped his hands together in a prayer. "And please keep grandpa out of trouble. If he peaks in on one more hot spring then the samurai are going to poke his eyes out".

He then put his watch back as he returned his attention back to the horizon. "Well, I better get going now".

* * *

~ Ninja Village (name and location unknown) ~

Deep within the forest laid a hidden village of ninjas who served the daimyo of their land. Within this place the leader and head clan of all the shinobi of the territory were none other than the Hyuga's. At this point in time the leader was assigning a high ranked mission to one of his subordinates.

"Do you understand what you are to do?" said the elder man.

"Yes father" said the pale eighteen year old girl.

The elder man looked to the girl with stern eyes. "You are to address me by the appropriate title".

The girl flinched slightly, but immediately corrected herself. "Forgive me Hiashi-sama. It will not happen again".

The elder man closed his eyes and let out a sigh before looking back to his daughter. "Hinata, this will be your first official assassination mission. Your target is this man" as he handed her a poster.

Hinata looked upon the picture as she read out his name. "Uzumaki Naruto".

Hiashi nodded, "This man has many of the daimyos concerned. Although he may appear to be a normal swordsman he is also a ronin. He has no loyalty to any governing system and many are concerned for that".

"Why is that?"

"He is a very powerful swordsman on the rank of master. Many political officials do not like the idea of such a powerful being walking around without a leash. If he cannot be controlled then he shall be terminated". Hiashi let out another sigh. "Do you understand what you must do?"

Hinata gave a nod, "I understand". In that moment she performed a body flickered as she disappeared in a puff of smoke apparently just leaving her father left in the room.

"Do you believe this is wise Hiashi-sama?"

"She must learn the way of this world if she is to one day take over this village".

A man in his twenties then walked out of the shadow as he appeared right in front of the clan leader. "But Hinata-sama is too soft for such a mission".

"What is your point Neji?"

"A ninja is not allowed to return home unless they finish the assassination or die in the process. Hinata-sama is still too far inexperienced to do such a task and her target will not simply sit idly by if she fails".

Hiashi turned his back as he looked out a portal. "She has been taught all our ninja ways in addition to the use of her Byakugan. If she cannot finish her mission we can easily send others".

"But what if her target were to discover and kill her?"

"Then is cannot be helped" he said coldly. Neji flinched at his indifference. However he knew better that although his leader acted that way he truly does care for his daughter. He then stood up and body flickered away leaving the elder Hyuga alone to his own thoughts.

~ Countryside (alongside the ocean shores) ~

A teen kunoichi dressed like a village girl traveled along the main road on the country side thinking over the mission she was assigned.

"_What am I going to do?_" thought the Hinata frantically. "_I've never killed anyone before and I can't go home unless I do_".

A worried looked then appeared on her face as she began to wonder what she was going to do if she couldn't kill this guy. "_Could I just runaway? But that would mean leaving all my friends and family behind!_" The pale girl then touched her index fingers together out of nervous habit. "_Oh, what am I going to do?_"

But due to her absentminded state the Hyuga heiress ran right into something as she rebounded and fell backwards. "Ita" as the girl began rubbing her rear end to soothe the pain.

"Now what do we have here?"

Hinata looked up to see not only one but four brutish men looking down at her. Judging by their appearance one thing immediately stuck into her mind. "_Bandits!_"

"You really hurt my arm there when you bumped into me. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Ehh, but it was just an accident" Hinata tried to reason however a part of her should have known better.

"Says you, do you know how much it'll cost to get his checked?"

Hinata started to feel slightly intimidated. She then stood up to face the four men in front of her. "But I don't have any money on me" which was true since all she needed was her survival skills to live off the land.

"Then I suppose you'll have to pay us back in another way" as the dirty man went to grab her by the arm. The pale girl flinched at the pre-emptive attack as she soon found herself pinned to a tree surrounded by the four men. Immediately one of his cohorts pulled open her top revealing the outline of her matured bust.

The bandits began to laugh. "Not bad at all".

"Hey boss can I go first this time. I didn't get to do it last time since she was far too used up to do anything else".

"Sure, but hurry up. We all want to have our turn got it!"

Hinata watched in fear as all four men planned to assault her. The only thing that bought her time was that they were deciding the order they wanted to go in. However that wouldn't have mattered since they had her arms pinned which restricted her from using ninjutsu let alone her Jyuken. "_I can't believe this is happening_" she cried as the situation started to settle in. "_My first alone mission and this happens. I can't believe my first time is going to be taken like this_".

"Well let's see how it looks under here" the man drooled as he began to reach under.

She braced herself as she shut her eyes for the worse as his hand got closer, but it never came.

Hinata reopened her eyes to see a knife hand right on top of her attacker's head to which he soon collapsed to the ground unconscious. She then looked back to see a blond boy smiling as he still had his hand outstretched from his previous action.

"Whoops, my hand slipped".

"What the?" the three remaining bandits turned to face him which in turn released the Hyuga girl from their hold. Anger then began to leak out of them as they reached for their weapons. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh just your everyday local wanderer" smiled the blond. "But I couldn't help but notice you were all being quite rude to this girl here, and that simply can't be allowed".

"Why you son of a bitch!" said the underling as he lunged forward with his katana.

Hinata sat against the tree as she began to recover from her shock. She then looked up to see an amazing site before her. There stood a boy as he faced off against three opponents with nothing but a smile on his face. Although he had a sword to his waist he made no point to draw it as the three bandits were clearly no match for him.

The blond youth swerved from side to side as he easily dodged his attackers by a paper thin margin while making no effort to counterattack.

"Hold still you little punk!" shouted the boss as he began to swing more wildly.

"_Incredible_" thought Hinata. It was clear that during the first few tradeoffs that all he was doing was toying with the bandits like a cat does with a mouse. But it soon wore thin as the mysterious stranger finally made his move.

"You arrogant bastard!" exclaimed one of the underlings as he swung down with his katana. However the blond stranger easily saw the attack as he sidestepped and backhanded him knocking him down to the ground.

"You won't get away with that!" said the next underling as he began to swing faster and more wildly. However that made little difference as the blond youth immediately got behind him and knocked him down.

"You're quite something else to do that to my men" said the boss as he gave his sword a lick. "Why don't you join up with my crew?"

He rubbed the back of his head while displaying a sheepish smile. "I don't think I'm that great. But joining up with trash like you will definitely get in the way of my dream. So I'll have to respectfully decline".

"Then you're going to have to die!" as the boss dashed forward with his weapon in a jousting formation.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "_He's fast__"_ he thought, but then sidestepped avoiding the attack narrowly. "_But not fast enough_" as he stuck his fist into his face.

"Ahhh!" he yelped stepping back holding his face as his nose bleed. "You broke my nose!"

"I think you should give up now" as the blond yawned followed by scratching his head. "Don't you think it's far too early in the morning to be causing this kind of trouble especially for a village girl?"

Boss bandit growled slightly at how much he was being underestimated. But he then noticed his earlier hostage watching from the tree as she made no initiative to flee during the commotion. The detestable man grinned as he turned around and ran towards her.

Hinata once again flinched as the bandit now had a sword to her neck while restraining one of her arms.

". . . . ?" the blond's face then turned to a serious expression. "Don't do something you're going to regret".

The boss bandit chuckled at that empty threat. "You better surrender to me now or something rather tragic is going to happen to this here village girl".

Hinata however would not stand for this. I mean she was a ninja for crying out loud and if she couldn't deal with just one lousy bandit on her very first assassination mission then she really did hit rock bottom. But before she could even perform her Jyuken the bandit was already put out as the blond stranger imprinted the man's head into the tree with his fist. "_How did he get here so fast?_"

He then retracted his hand to allow the elderly man to fall to the ground. "Are you OK?" the blond asked as his face immediately went to a smile.

But before Hinata could answer she winced in pain as she had to sit back down. "I think I sprained my ankle" as she gave off a strained chuckle.

In response, he then gave a grin as he immediately picked her up bridal style. "Sorry for not coming sooner. So let me help you out with that".

Hinata blushed deeply at the act. In her entire life no boy has ever held her so closely. The fact was the current real life experience was far too overwhelming which was beginning to blank out her mind. "Eh . . . . Eh . . . . Eh . . . ."

"Ehh?" asked the blond quizzically as he looked deeply into her eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

However the Hyuga heiress could not take anymore as she immediately fainted in his arms leaving the blond stranger confused to her action. "_How embarassing . . . ._ " was the last thing she thought before her mind completely went dark.

He looked to the strange girl dumbfounded at first before going into a slight grin. "_What a weird girl. Although she's pretty cute now that I look at her . . . . and such interesting eyes too_". A piece of parchment then fell out her cloths and unraveled on the ground which surprised him to what was on it. "So that's it huh?"

* * *

~ Unknown Place and Time ~

Hinata slowly awoken as her head was slightly hazy from the excitement earlier that day. But as she fully awakened she came to notice it was completely dark and apparently in the middle of the forest next to a fire.

But as she attempted to move the pain from earlier shot up as she looked to her foot to see it completely bandaged.

"You shouldn't move too much. You're still recovering you know".

Hinata turned around to see the blond boy with some fishes dangling to his back. He then got out a few sticks and skewered them as he set them to roast next to the fire. She then immediately covered herself as she secretly grabbed for a kunai that was hidden in her robes.

The blond looked to her with some surprise and then chuckled. "Sorry if I surprised you. But I couldn't just leave you out there on the main road and I didn't know what village you came from so I kind of figured I would take care of you until you woke up again".

Hinata blushed as she loosened her hands off her weapon. "I'm sorry for the trouble" she stuttered. "_What a kind person_".

She then took a closer look to her caretaker as he sat there looking over their dinner. The blond teen wore an orange and black gee top and pants which had simple yet intricate swirl patterns along with a sleeveless trench coat that had orange flame designs. Additionally his feet appeared to be wrapped in bandages as he wore toe covered sandals. But what caught her interest the most was how he wore a black bandana which covered his forehead and shadowed his eyes which kept his face hidden. This act didn't go unnoticed by her camp companion.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness". He then removed the head cover to which the Hyuga girl blushed at how handsome he was. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. So may I ask who you are?"

Hinata felt her heart rate increase unreasonably at seeing his charming face, and strangely something about his aura made her feel . . . . at peace around him.

However dread soon settled on as his face looked familiar to a crude drawing she was previously shown. At first she wanted to deny that these two people were one of the same being, but when he stated his name it only confirmed her fears. "_Why did it have to be him?_" she thought bitterly. "_He was so kind and nice to me even though I was a do I have to kill him? But if I don't I won't be able to go home_".

Naruto looked curiously over to her. "Is there something wrong?"

She flinched as she stuttered to get her answer out. "I'm sorry! My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki-kun" she stuttered.

"_Hyuga, hmm . . . ._" he thought. "Naruto is fine".

Hinata scrunched her eyes at how casual he was. "Then can I just call you Naruto-kun?"

The blond then let out a sigh. "I guess that's OK. So why were you out here all alone? It's not very safe for a girl to be traveling without any protection".

"I . . . . I was on my way to finish a task that was given to me. But I don't think I'll be able to do it" to which she looked down sadly as that realization.

"Then why don't you just go home and say you couldn't do it?" as Naruto picked up a fish and handed it to her.

"Because I'm not allowed to go home until I finish it". Tears began to appear as she toyed with idea of never going home again. "I don't know what to do!" Hinata then began to rub her eyes as the tears began to flow out.

But she was then knocked out of her stupor as a firm yet gentle hand petted her head. Hinata looked up to see Naruto smiling at her at he attempted to cheer her up. "Well it is hard to live away from home if I understand what your life was like. But if your task is really that hard then why don't I help you with it".

"Ehh?"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll see if I can help you with your task!"

* * *

~ Forest (midnight) ~

They both soon went to sleep next to the fire planning to get up early next morning to be off on their journey. But a certain Hyuga girl found herself conflicted about what she was going to do concerning her recent predicament.

"_Why did it have to be him? He's such a kind person and there doesn't seem to be anything evil about him. But if I don't kill him I won't be able to go home_". Hinata soon rose up and pulled a kunai out as she slowly crept towards her target. But as she got closer her body began to tremble uncontrollably at the deed she was about to perform. She looked closely to see that his back was turned which heightened her chances at success. However a part of her hoped he would wake up to runaway or at least fight back. But now at the very edge of him Hinata raised her weapon high as she was about to gouge the metal knife into him. "_I'm so sorry Naruto-kun_".

Hesitation soon set in as she couldn't do what she had planned. Seconds felt like hours as the pale girl was conflicted on what she was supposed to do. The stress beginning to build up as her muscles started to feel weaker. If she didn't perform the task soon she would be too weak to do anything else.

Her weapon then began to shake uncontrollably as sweat started to form making the kunai feel heavier in her hands.

But in that instant it was over.

" _. . . . I can't do it_" she sobbed. She then fell to the ground as she attempted to conceal her emotions. "_I can't take his life . . . . I . . . . have no home . . . . to go back too . . . ._" Hinata then clutched herself as he tried with all her might to keep the tears from coming out. She then immediately got up and moved away to cry in private.

" . . . ."

During this time, a pair of blue eyes sadly looked away as he was well aware of everything that went on.

* * *

~ Forest (morning) ~

Naruto checked Hinata's ankle to see that it was completely healed thanks to a few of his treatments. He then looked up to see her eyes completely puffy and red. "Are you OK? Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

The pale girl shook her head as she felt a new wave of sadness about to peak. "I can't accomplish my task so I can't go home anymore".

"So nothing I can do will help you?"

She shook her head.

Naruto then got into a thinking pose as he appeared to be musing over a solution.

Hinata looked away as she got up and proceeded to leave. "I better be going now. . . . I do not wish to trouble you any further".

But before she was out of arms reach she felt someone grab her wrist to keep her from leaving. The Hyuga girl looked back to see the blond smile at her reassuringly.

"You don't have a home to go back too right? So I think I might be able to help you out".

". . . ."

"Since you've got nowhere to go and nothing to do why don't you come travel the world with me?"

"Ehh?"

"I'm currently on a trip to fulfill my dream, but I don't mind taking you along with me if you'd like".

"But . . . . I'll only bring you trouble!"

Naruto chuckled, "nonsense, the more the merrier right. Besides I'd love to take someone with me to see the world. I kind of figured it would get lonely if I just traveled alone".

". . . ."

"So what do you say? Would you like to . . . . offffffff". Hinata embraced the blond youth tightly as she buried her face into his chest. Naruto was surprised at this action but soon relaxed into it.

"Is . . . .Is it really OK?"

Naruto smiled, "Sure it is". He then wrapped his arms around her holding her by the shoulders and the back of her head. "Who knows, you might find something unexpected along the way".

Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

The blond chuckled again. "Well let's go then. After taking a look around Japan we'll be off towards our next destination".

"_Such . . . . a warm person . . . . ehh?_". Hinata immediately realized what she had done as she impulsively hugged the boy without thinking, and by cause to effect her next reaction was expected.

"Hinata!"as he held her close to keep her from falling. Naruto then gave a strained chuckle, "I have a feeling this is going to be a rather interesting journey".

With that statement, the young Uzumaki gave her a pippyback ride as the two began their journey around the world.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I hope this was an interesting idea since this will be my pilot chapter to see if I should continue on with it. If I get a good amount of responses I'll keep writing. But we'll see right.

Now anyways I'll try to put different historical events both fictional and non-fictional in and yes the entire cast will make an appearance later in the story all around the world. If you'd like to post your ideas you're are free too since I haven't completely cemented where I want everyone.

But anyways I thank you for taking the time to read this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	2. Dreams of the Future

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams of the Future

* * *

Hinata walked silently behind Naruto as her face blushed furiously. "How embarrassing . . . . "

"Hmm? You say something?"

"Nothing!" however it wasn't the case as she still felt mortified for having to have been carried like that all over the countryside. But because she was so engrossed in her thoughts she failed to realize that her traveling companion had stopped moving.

Hinata stopped as she appeared to have hit something. She soon tilted her head to see a pair of blue eyes looking back.

"Are you sure you're OK? You seem pretty out it" said Naruto as he put his forehead against hers. "But you do feel slightly warm. So you might be coming down with a fever".

Just with that action she appeared to have fainted again.

"Ehh? Hinata!" as he grabbed her to make sure she wouldn't fall. He then sighed as he looked down to her sleeping form. "What am I going to do with you?"

He then picked her up and resumed his walking again as a grin appeared on his face. "_Interesting that they sent someone like her to kill me_". Naruto chuckled, "_and such a cute assassin too_".

* * *

~ Countryside Forest (nighttime) ~

"_Did I faint again?_" as her eyes began to flutter open.

"I think you need to eat better. Are you anemic or something?"

Hinata immediately sat up to see a fire in front of her with her traveling companion right across from it. "No, I . . . . I . . . . I . . . ."

"You don't get out much do you?"

Her face turned slightly red as she gave a nod in confirmation.

Naruto gave a chuckle. "Then I guess this trip ought to be good for you".

Silence passed between the two until Naruto got up to retrieve a few things from his bag. One by one he appeared to have been bringing out items for use of their dinner.

Hinata watched silently feeling awkward that she wasn't doing anything but watching. But due to her nature she was unable to speak up as all she could do was sit as her blond companion got to work.

After a few minutes dinner was ready.

"Here you go" said Naruto as he handed the pale girl her supper.

The Hyuga heiress looked down to the meal in surprise. Suffice to say she wasn't feeling too hungry anymore. "Naruto-kun, can I ask what this is?" In the bowl in front of her it appeared that there was some sort black and green entity which reeked of a smell she had never thought was possible.

Naruto looked up from his dinner and swallowed before speaking. "Eggs over rice".

"Eggs?"

"Yeah, eggs".

" . . . . Naruto-kun, have you ever cooked before?"

The blond placed his hand to his chin as he mused carefully over the question. After a short time, "Yeah a few. If I do say so myself, they turn out pretty OK".

Hinata looked down to her meal and gave it a questionable sniff. "_Well it might not be as bad as it looks_" as she started to pick up a portion. Slowly as she drew it closer to her lips she began to quiver at how it would taste. In one burst of courage she stuck it in her mouth and began to chew. " . . . ."

"How is it?" asked Naruto.

In response to his question the Hyuga girl began to turn blue and soon keeled over.

"Hinata!"

The poor girl was then coughing up any remnants as she washed her mouth out of the taste.

"You didn't have to eat it if it was that bad" as he gave a strained chuckle.

"But it would have been impolite" said Hinata as she looked down sadly.

Awkward silence soon consumed the atmosphere. Neither of them really knew what to do in such a situation.

Hinata out of nervous habit began to press her index fingers together while Naruto continued to look at the fire. The pale girl's face slightly turned red as she looked back and forth from the blond. "Can I . . . . "

"Hmm?"

" . . . . Can I try to cook this time?"

The blond youth looked to her in surprise. However he had no objections.

She then got to work preparing the same dish. In the matter of a few minutes her version of egg over rice was then completed.

"Wow this is amazing!" said Naruto as he took a bite. "You truly are amazing Hinata-chan".

She blushed at the compliment as she looked down in embarrassment. "It's nothing that great".

"I think you should be in charge of cooking from now on. I'll take care of the supplies if we need them".

"Ehh?"

"By the way Hinata where did you learn to cook?"

Hinata looked surprised at the question, but then turned solemn. "It was just something I did part time as I usually liked to cook for my family. My little sister especially enjoyed some of the things I made".

"That's nice of you. But if you really liked cooking then why not do it as a full time thing?"

She looked away as her eyes reflected a bit of sadness. "My father wanted me to follow a different path so it really wasn't an option". Hinata looked up to see Naruto staring at her worriedly. She then waved her hands frantically. "But don't misunderstand! I also wanted to do it for my own reasons".

"Your own reason?"

Hinata nodded, "I wanted to earn the acceptance of my family and I . . . . also wanted to be stronger for myself".

"That's a pretty good dream" smiled Naruto.

After finishing their meal they cleaned up and were soon readying themselves to rest for the night. As Naruto sat against the tree settling next to the fire his companion settled in a tree next to him.

"What was your dream Naruto-kun?"

"Dream?"

"You mentioned it when you saved me. So what is your dream? Or is it too personal?"

"Nahh, it's OK. But are you sure you want to hear my dream?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto let out a devilish chuckle before looking over to the pale girl. "My dream is . . . ."

"Your dream is?"

"To try every kind of noodle in the world!"

" . . . . Ehh?"

"I went on this journey so that I could taste every kind of noodle there is in the world" as he pumped his fist. "I can't wait to try some of Japan's famous ramen and yakisoba".

Hinata looked to him dumbfounded. " . _. . . Is he serious?_" "That's a nice dream?"

The blond youth grinned before letting out a howling laughter. "Just kidding, it's only one of the side things I want to do".

"You were joking with me?"

"Yep, my real dream is a bit more complicated than that" he smiled.

"You're not going to tell are you" she frowned.

"It's a secret, but maybe one day I'll tell you".

With that the pair went to sleep for the night waiting for the next day.

* * *

~ Countryside Forest (morning) ~

Early morning, the two were soon off as Naruto took point with Hinata following closely behind.

The pale girl wanted to be as useful as possible if she was going to be traveling with Naruto. So at this time she was looking for anything she could do to make their trip more leisurely. That's when she spotted her first thing.

"Isn't that heavy?" as she eyed the huge backpack on the blonds' back.

"Not really and besides I need to carry it since it has all the things I'm going to need along the way".

"But I have an easier way" said Hinata. "Do you have a piece of paper and something to write with?"

"Yeah sure". He put down his pack as he pulled out a slip of paper and an ink brush. "What are you going to do with it?"

Hinata immediately got to work as she wrote several seals on it. Before long she handed the paper back to Naruto. "Alright, do you know what chakra is?"

"Yeah, it's that energy thing that mostly ninjas use, why?"

"Can you draw it out?"

"Sure"

"If you can charge your chakra into it and make these hand seals" as she started showing the symbols. "Then all you have to do is place it on your pack".

"Alright". Naruto perfectly mimicked the move and placed the paper onto the bag, and the next moment it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Whoa! What just happened?"

"That was a storage technique. It can virtually hold any weight and size in whatever medium you choose. It's a really useful thing to have when you travel" smiled Hinata.

"Cool, but how do I get it back out?"

"Simple, by charging your chakra and calling it back out with your mind. You can actually take it a step further by having multiple seals for the use of different items".

"Wow Hinata with an explanation like that I could almost swear you were a ninja or something".

"Ehh . . . . So where are you going first?" asked Hinata as she tried to change the subject.

"Well there's a farming village up a head and I need to go there to restock on some supplies. It's going to be a while before I get another chance".

She nodded as they were off.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive in the village, but a few things caught their attention immediately as it wasn't something they could ignore.

In some distance away a group of punkish looking samurai were beating on what appeared to be some defenseless villagers. Among them were an old man and a pre-teen who were doing their best to not get killed.

"You little shits are late on your taxes and we're here to collect".

"You know how mad the lord gets when your late on your payments".

"I'm sorry, it can't be helped" said the old man as he struggled to stay conscious. "We just need more time".

"It isn't fair what you are doing" added the boy. "How are we supposed to meet your demands with this constant harassment?"

The punkish man laughed. "Look here boys! It seems we got ourselves a troublemaker amongst the sheep" as he drew his sword. "It looks like we're going to have to teach him some manners!"

"Inari!"

The boy instinctively covered himself for the worst, but upon not feeling any pain he looked back to see his attacker being restrained by some blond guy.

"Who the hell are you?" the punk samurai sneered.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he declared. "Wanderer extraordinaire and part-time janitor!"

"Janitor?" asked the dumbfounded punks.

"Yeah because someone has to take care of the trash" as he landed an uppercut to his detainee.

Upon that action the rest of the gang pulled out their swords as they engaged the blond.

Meanwhile Hinata went to examine the villagers to survey their conditions. "Is everyone OK?"

In response, they all seemed relatively fine since their intervention was early enough to prevent any serious harm. However one case caught her eye to which she quickly began to apply first aid. "Are you OK sir?"

The old man smiled wryly as he tried to reassure the girl of his condition. "Everything's fine now that you and that young man arrived. Any later that man would have turned my grandson into ribbons".

"Don't say stupid things grandpa I could've dealt with them!" exclaimed the adolescent.

"Dealt with who?"

The trio looked to see the blond standing behind them looking to them curiously as he had his hands in his pocket.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to all those guys?"

"They ran off already after receiving an Uzumaki special. Can't blame them for being unable to do anything against my coolness" Naruto smirked.

"God, a dumb blond" muttered the boy.

"You say something?" asked Naruto threateningly.

"Yeah, you're a dumb blond" reiterated the boy.

"Why you little!"

"Don't Naruto-kun!"

* * *

~ Lord's Mansion ~

"You imbeciles failed to collect taxes from worthless garbage! What am I paying you louts for?"

"We're sorry Gato-sama. But there were some unexpected interference by this really strong guy. That guy was a monster".

"You fools are supposed to be the best around! And you're telling me that one man did this to all of you!" as he pointed out all the injured in the room.

"Please forgive us Gato-sama. It will not happen again".

Gato stood up, "Get out of here!" pointing to the door. "I'll call you when I need you later!"

"Yes Gato-sama!" said the gang as they immediately filtered out of the room.

The old man sat back down, but was immediately surprised as their appeared to be another in the room.

"You're taking quite a bit of time" said the mysterious shadow.

"Many apologies" stuttered Gato. "But it's taking longer than I thought to get what you asked for".

"Time is of the essence and we require the territory to push onto the next step of our plan".

"Yes of course".

"You will be awarded for your trouble. However if you are unable to do as we ask then you shall simply be . . . . removed".

Gato flinched at the threat. Although he was rich and powerful in status, the mysterious being was not someone he could buy out with any form of materialism. He also knew that no number of bodyguards could protect him if his 'client' decided to get angry. The fact is, he was already treading on thin ice since he was not living up to what the mysterious man wanted.

"Don't worry, it's only a matter of time before I get it. A little patience is all I ask for" quivered the old man.

The mysterious shadow glared at him before turning around. "See that you get it done. But know that I am watching" and with that he disappeared leaving no clue to who or even what he was.

Gato gulped at the threat he was given. He then immediately stormed out of his room and turned towards his attendant. "Gather the gang; I have a job for them!"

* * *

~ The Village ~

"I'd like to thank you once again for your assistance. My name is Tazuna and I'm one of the residents of this here village" he said as they were all now sitting around his table.

"It's not a problem" smiled Naruto.

"We're glad that we just made it in time" smiled Hinata.

Tazuna nodded as he then turned his attention to the boy. "This kid here is my grandson. Now go introduce yourself properly boy".

The boy grunted in annoyance but soon complied. "I'm Inari, it's nice to meet you" as he looked to the corner.

Naruto's eye perched up to the kid's unusual action. "It's not very proper to address people like that. You'd usually look at them when you're talking".

"There's no reason to do that for a dumb blond".

"Ehh?" as Naruto started to feel pissed at the adolescents answer. "Do you care to say that again?"

"Yeah! You're a dumb blond who didn't mind his own business and now our village is going to be in more trouble thanks to you! You should have butted out and did nothing! Then at least things would have been better that way!" Inari got up and ran to his room followed by slamming his door.

Naruto to say the least was stunned to the violent outburst followed by Hinata.

Tazuna sighed, "I'm sorry for my grandson's behavior. However he has had a rough time and hasn't quite gotten over that incident yet".

"Incident?" asked Hinata.

He nodded, "You see Inari was not always like this. He used to be a very cheerful kid. But he lost his father who was my son-in-law at a young age. Although he did find someone to look up too he died not long ago by those men how attacked us earlier. After that . . . . he just wasn't the same".

"How sad" said Hinata as she felt a tear to her eye.

Naruto looked down sternly as he processed what he was told.

Tazuna gave a strained chuckle. "Well enough of this matter. You two are welcomed to stay here as guests. My daughter will show you to your room".

The woman smiled and led them to their room as the pair walked a slow distance behind.

"Naruto-kun, do you think things will be OK?' Hinata whispered. "From what Tazuna-san said I'm very worried for what this means for everyone else".

"I'm worried too" responded Naruto. "But I'm not sure what to do. If I interfere further with this matter I might makes things even worse".

"But Naruto-kun, we can't just leave them like this. These people need help".

"I know, but . . . . what should I do?"

"This will be your room here"

The pair looked up to see the woman opening the door showing them in. "Such a cute couple. It must be nice traveling together like this".

"We're not a couple!" Hinata blushed followed by Naruto.

"My mistake" she chuckled. "But if that's the case would it be OK for you two to share a room?"

"It'll be fine" said the blond. ""I'll sleep on the floor while Hinata-chan can take the bed".

"OK then, I'll go get some spare sheets".

As soon as the woman left the pale girl turned to her room companion. "I'm sorry for the trouble" she said sadly.

"There's no need to apologize, and besides a cute girl needs to have her beauty sleep" smiled Naruto.

Hinata blushed as she was unable to retort to the flattering compliment.

* * *

Night soon fell as everyone was fast asleep. However a certain blond was rolling back and forth sweating intensely from the dream he was having. But a moment later, he soon sat up holding his face as his eyes were wide open from shock. But after having some time to calm down he got up and left.

"_It's that dream again_" sighed Naruto. Although it was more like a memory of the past. His mind began to dwell around it as his face began to contort in anger. Soon a terrifying red glow started to form as his eyes started to turn yellow.

But he was then popped out of his stupor when he noticed one of the doors was opened. Curious, Naruto took a look and found the adolescent boy sitting on the porch overlooking the area.

The blond at first wanted to leave him alone. However, something compelled him to sit with him.

"What do you want?" asked Inari roughly. "Wanted to raid the fridge while you were here freeloader".

Naruto calmly sat beside him as he looked to the distance. "I heard about everything. I'm sorry to hear all that stuff that's happened to you".

Inari narrowed his eyes as he bit his lip. "What do you know about it? Do you honestly think you can understand what it means to lose someone close to you?"

"Yes, yes I can" said Naruto.

His eyes widened slightly in shock.

"But you shouldn't let something like that drag you down. Sure it's sad, but there are still people left in this world that cares for you. Although you have lost something you pick yourself up and protect what you have left with everything you got".

Inari stared at him wide eyed to his speech, but immediately came back to his senses. "But it doesn't change the emptiness left behind by loss".

Naruto gave a slight chuckle. "Well if it's any consolation, although people may leave our lives at times they will always still exist here" pointing to Inari's heart. "And if you're particularly religious there is no such thing as good-bye, but so long for now".

The adolescent felt choked up to what his sitting companion had to say, but it was short lived as he sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah something is burning".

Inari soon stood up and surveyed the area until he noticed a giant tower of smoke emanating from a certain area of the village. His eyes bulged as he realized what was being burned.

"Oh no! The store houses!"

"What?"

"We have to light those out! All our reserves are there! If there destroyed the village is finished!"

"We need to get help then. Judging by the smoke the fire must be huge. We're going to need help lighting it out".

"There's no time for that! I have to go doing something about it now!"

"Inari! Wait!" yelled Naruto, but the boy was already half way gone as he made his way towards that section of the village. "_Damn it, what do I do?_"

Naruto looked between the house and to the growing fire behind it. "I'm going to need more help with this".

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" exclaimed Inari as he was still running towards the store houses.

Upon arrival, some villagers were already on the scene with more coming to save their assets. However it wasn't looking good as the fire had already spread so far. Additionally, the water well appeared to have been damaged which made water transport impossible and the river nearby was simply too far to make any difference. So the only option left was to save what they could.

Inari immediately ran into one of the store rooms taking out whatever he could as other villagers were also doing the same. But time was not on their side as the fire appeared to have been spreading faster than it should have.

"_This is taking too long_" as he brought out his most recent cargo.

"We're here to help now!"

The young man looked up to see Naruto followed by many others arrive as they immediately got to work on the task at hand.

"We might just make it" as he felt a sliver of hope fill in him.

The villagers then began to work more effectively as they formed human chains to quickly move things out faster into safer areas. However there simply weren't enough of them as many other store houses began to crumble to the ground.

"We have to save some of the oil!" said Inari as he ran to a particular building.

"It's too dangerous! Don't do it!" called Tazuna as he began to chase after his grandson. But a shoulder grab soon stopped his progression as a blond blur stepped in front of him.

"Just keep helping with things here. I'll go make sure Inari is safe" as Naruto ran off in the boy's direction.

"Let me help as well" called Hinata as she ran right behind him.

Inari struggled to move one of the massive jugs. But it proved difficult as the intense flames were beginning to sap his strength. Not to mention the anxiety of how some of the flames were getting dangerously close to some of the oils.

"You really are a dumb kid aren't you?"

He looked back to see a grinning blond along with a pale brunette right behind him.

"Something this big you're going to need help to move" as the pair took positions around the jar and started moving it out.

"Naruto-kun we have to hurry before the fire reaches the oil".

"I know, just focus on getting this thing out".

At this point, the trio was making good time in moving it out. However the building integrity was failing too fast and it wasn't long before objects started to come falling down.

"That was close" said Inari as he narrowly dodged a flaming portion of the roof.

"It's getting too dangerous. We need to leave now" said Hinata.

"No, we have to save at least one jar".

"Watch out!"

Inari and Hinata looked up to see a flaming support beam begin to collapse on them. In that instant neither of them could react fast enough to do something about it. So in that moment their third member pushed them both out of the way as the pair landed to the ground away from the immediate danger.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata horrified at what just happened.

There on the ground Naruto was now trapped under the rubble as fire began to spread around him.

"Get out of here! The oil is going to explode soon!"

"I can't leave you here!" as she attempted to free him. But it was proving unsuccessful as more rubble started to fall.

"Hinata just go! Don't worry about me!" yelled Naruto.

"No! I can't leave you like this!"

The blond youth grunted in agitation. "Inari! Take Hinata and get the hell out of here! There is no time left!"

"But we can't leave you like this!" said Inari as his heart started to feel heavy from the situation.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'll be fine, but you two get out of here first!"

With a sickening feeling, Inari grabbed Hinata as he ran out of the building.

"No don't! We have to save Naruto-kun!"

But regardless of her pleas he didn't look back as he dragged the pale girl out of there.

Momentarily the building exploded sending the pair flying away from the aftershock.

* * *

Morning came as a little less than half of the reserves were saved. Some villagers were sad that they had lost so much while others were happy that at least something was salvaged. But two people in particular were still in shock from what just happened.

"It's my fault" cried Inari. "It's my entire fault. If I just left it alone then he would have been alive. God what have I done!"

Hinata continued to stare at the wreckage as tears streamed from her eyes as she reflected on what happed. "Naruto-kun . . . . Naruto-kun . . . . Naruto-kun . . . . why did you have to die? It wasn't supposed to be your time yet. So why? Why did this happen?"

"What happened?"

"Naruto-kun . . . . he died saving us . . . . It isn't fair for him to die like this".

"Wow, thanks for taking so much consideration of me".

"Ehh?" as she turned around, her heart felt like it could have stopped at what she saw. "You're alive!"

"I told you I would be fine" smiled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Ahh don't cry Hinata, you see I'm al- ooowwwwwwww"

Naruto turned to see Inari looking angrily at him as he bit his lip trying not to cry anymore.

"You stupid blond! I thought you died in there!"

"Great way to show your appreciation! You usually don't kick a guy in the shin to show how much you care!"

"You deserve worse you moron for making us worry like that!"

"Why you little punk!"

But the argument was soon defused as the Hyuga heiress captured him in a hug.

"Huh?"

"Please don't make me worry like that anymore" sniffled Hinata. "I wouldn't know what I would do if you suddenly died like that in front of me".

Naruto smiled fondly to her affection as he returned the hug. "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. You still have to see the world with me you know".

Hinata sniffled again as she nodded her head in his chest.

This moment would have lasted longer, but angry yells were then heard which caught the attention of the pair to which they parted with a slight blush.

"It's that bastard Gato I tell you. He's the one who started this fire".

"That greedy swine would go to any lengths to make profit!"

"First these outrageous taxes and now this!"

The pair listened to the rants as the crowd appeared quite angry with the circumstances. But it soon died down as their anger immediately turned to despair.

"Tazuna, what's going on here?" asked Naruto.

The elderly man sighed. "Not too long ago for no real reason, the land owner Gato raised out taxes beyond anything we could manage. Of course his taxes were always high, but as of late it was simply impossible to pay". He closed his eyes before reopening them. "Of course we tried to appeal for more lenience about this matter. But anyone who tried to reason with him was immediately cut down by his gang which included many villagers with Inari's step in father amongst them".

Tazuna looked at the villagers with sad eyes. "Due to this aggression we were simply too afraid to do anything more out of fear of death. With the way things are now we'll soon be kicked off these lands".

" . . . . Not unless I've got something to say about it" said Naruto.

"What are you up too? You're not going to do something foolish are you?"

"It seems pretty obvious" as the blond looked to the villagers. "You people have done nothing wrong and it isn't right that you have to pay for his greed".

"You fool! You'll be killed if you go there!"

Naruto smirked as he looked back. "No worries old man, I won't hurt them that badly".

"Let me go with you" said Hinata.

"It's going to be dangerous. So you should stay here with everyone else and let me deal with this matter".

"But . . . .!"

"Don't worry, there only a bunch of push-over after all" and with that Naruto ran off towards the Gato's mansion where he was going to do what many rash protagonist would do . . . . bust right in without a plan.

But hidden within the forest, a considerable amount of Gato's gang watched as the blond ran past towards their boss's place. Many laughed quietly at his action.

"What an idiot. What can one guy do against an army?"

"But that guy is really strong he defeated the last group that came here".

"So what if he beats a few at the mansion? That place is laced with traps and the chances of falling into one are high if you don't know your way around".

"You're probably right, so why are we here again?"

"To finish the job Gato-sama assigned to us".

* * *

~ Lord's Mansion ~

There was really no need to ask where Gato's mansion was since it stuck out like a sore thumb. "This guy lives way too luxuriously".

His mansion was pretty much a monument to his ego since it appeared to be the size of a mountain made of several expensive qualities of stone and metal.

Naruto eventually reached the entrance and saw two guards on duty. Even with their presence he made no effort to conceal himself as he strolled right up to them.

"Who are you?"

"State your reason of being?"

"I'm here to talk to your boss" as he speedily appeared next them punching them both in the stomach. "And I don't have time to mess around here".

He then proceeded into the house as he kicked the doors open. But upon entering his eyes bulged at what he saw. "Why can't there ever be a sign that says 'bad guy boss here'?"

In the central room which was more like a grand hall appeared an uncountable amount of doors. Naruto looked left to right as he thought which door to take. He then shrugged as he placed his hands to his hips. "Well there's the hard way and then there's the Uzumaki way".

At that statement, he lifted his arms as he formed a cross seal in front of him.

* * *

~ Village ~

"What a mess" said Tazuna. "With our reserves half depleted we won't have much to last the year. With taxes, the village is pretty much done for".

"Don't be sad Tazuna-san" said Hinata. "Naruto-kun will definitely bring about a compromise. So have faith in him".

"I hope so".

But in that moment the door slammed open as Inari came running in.

"Grandpa! Gato's gang is attacking the village!"

"What? Are you sure?"

Inari nodded, "we're currently trying to move as many people away. But they're indiscriminately attacking everyone and we simply don't have the ability to keep them at bay. At this rate everyone will be killed".

"What a catastrophe" as the elder man placed his hand to his face. But he then felt a rumble as he looked to his side to see his pale guest stand up looking quite serious.

"I'll buy some time. So take everyone you can to safety" said Hinata.

"Are you crazy? What can a girl like you do?"

"Just watch me".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I have many hopes for this story and I hope everyone who reads it enjoys what I had dreamt of it.

So at this point in time I have already decided where to place everyone from the beginning to the very end of the story.

Additionally, I have no idea when this story will end since I had so many dreams for it. But please bear with me until the twilight where the story will reach its climax because it will be quite a while until Naruto and Hinata will reach that point.

But anyways I thank you for taking the time to read this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Towards another World

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Towards another World

* * *

~ The Village ~

"We're doomed!" screamed a villager.

"We have to go back for him!"

"Leave them, there's no time!"

At this moment, many of Gato's samurai were sweeping through the village with little to no resistance. Upon a fallen villager, a punk samurai raised his sword to slice through him.

"No! Wait! Stop!" the villager pleaded.

"Too bad for you" the samurai sneered.

As the man covered himself for the incoming attack there was little point to it as his attacker was sent flying back several feet.

The villager looked up to see a long haired brunette girl in a stance he had never seen before.

"Can you walk sir?" Hinata asked.

He nodded.

"Please retreat for now. I'll buy as much time as I possibly can". The man wasted no time as he quickly got up and left.

"Hey look at this boys" as the gang member pointed to her. "Looks like we have a village girl trying to play hero. Let's give her some play time".

"Hey girlie, why don't you be good and let us cut you up a bit".

Even though her exterior seemed calm, Hinata was beginning to sweat out in anxiety. "_This is my first serious fight. I just hope I can hold them off . . . ._"

"Let's get her!"

On that command the Hyuga heiress dashed forward and struck her opponent forcing him to kneel over. She then ducked to avoid an oncoming swing and followed up with a head strike. As the third assailant came in he was met with three quick strikes which immediately ended him.

Hinata looked in amazement at what she had done. "_This is . . . . were opponents ever this easy?_" The pale girl reflected on all the times she sparred with Neji and never once has she ever succeeded in beating him. In all the years of her training she had never once contemplated that opponents could be this easy to defeat.

"What the hell is up with broad?"

"Just shut up and attack!"

More enemies began to rush in as they swung their katanas from every angle.

Hinata narrowly dodged all the attacks as they began coming in faster and in greater amounts.

"_These cloths are getting hard to move in_" as she wasn't able to flex her body or move her legs like she normally did. In a few narrow misses, some of the attacks cut part of her cloths to which she then jumped back gaining distance between her and her attackers.

"I really hate wearing this" blushed Hinata. She then formed a few hand seals and in a cloud of smoke she appeared in a dark purple tight fitting standard kunoichi outfit.

"She's a ninja!"

"_This is no time to be embarrassed_" Hinata resumed her Jyuken stance as she tried to maintain a serious expression. "Come, I'm prepared for you".

* * *

~ Lord's Mansion ~

"Let's see what's behind this door" said Naruto as he eagerly opened it to see what was inside.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"Oh crap!" Naruto immediately closed the door as many gunshots streamed through the door accompanied by many yells.

* * *

~ The Village ~

"_This might be a problem_" as Hinata began to sweat.

By comparison, those samurai were weak. However they were still many and it soon became apparent that this was going to be a battle of attrition.

"_I have to do something about this or I'm going to be over run_" and by instinct she ducked under a blade as she back kicked the rear opponent.

Hinata cringed as she got back into her stance. "I guess I have no choice". She then activated her kekkei genkai as blood vessels began to concentrate around her eyes. "Behind me!" Upon that notice she swung her elbow back slamming it into the enemies face followed by a Jyuken strike to both his shoulders.

"Wait those eyes . . . . aren't those eyes familiar?"

"Who cares! Just attack!"

"Here we go" as she dashed forward once again.

* * *

~ The Village (different area) ~

"All the villagers are in a safe area" said Inari.

"Good" replied Tazuna. "Now we just have to see how this plays out".

The boy then looked out to see Hinata still fighting against Gato's gang. "Grandpa, we just can't let her deal with this alone! We have to get out there and do something!"

The elderly man looked sadly at the scene. "But what can we do? We don't have any fighting experience let alone any weapons. So what can we do?"

Inari looked down as he clenched his fist. "But grandpa, this is our village. We can't just let some stranger fight our battle for us".

"If you go out there, you'll be killed".

He looked to see both very tired and scared villagers as they were all shacked up in the safe house.

"We can't do anything about them".

"What do you expect us to do against guys with swords!"

"We're just simple villagers. We can't fight".

Inari picked up a pickaxe and clenched it close to him. "This is our village. We can't just sit by and let Naruto and Hinata do the fighting for us. We have to defend this village with our own hands".

The villagers still looked downhearted as they were conflicted about what they were suppose to do.

"Fine if you won't go, then I'll go!"

* * *

~ Lord's Mansion ~

Naruto continued to wonder around until he picked another door he wished to open. "Hmm, I wonder what's behind this one".

Upon entering the room his eyes bulged at what he saw. "This . . . . has to be the biggest amount of gold I have ever seen . . . . "

He then looked left to right to make sure no one was looking. Then between the gold and the storage seal he had just happened have in his hand.

"I guess no one will mind if I take some" as he began to whistle as large stacks of gold disappeared into his paper medium.

"I wonder what could be in the next room".

* * *

~ The Village ~

Hinata began to breathe heavily as her exertion began to weigh heavily on her stamina. "_If this doesn't end soon I'll be done for_".

Although she took out many opponents, there was still many of them left.

"_Kaiten would have been useful, but . . . . I've never used it in a real fight before_". Fatigue then struck at her as her guard began to lower.

"She's weakened! Get her now!"

The pale girl stood her ground as she prepared for the worst. But then was surprised to see one of the attackers knocked down with an adolescent boy standing right behind him.

"Inari-kun! What are you doing here? You should be in hiding!"

"This is our village! We have to save it with our own hands!"

"Inari-kun, look out!" Hinata called. "_I won't make it in time!_"

But by the time he looked back the man was already knocked out. "Grandpa!"

Tazuna nodded, "You're right. This is our village and we have to fight to defend it".

Inari looked behind him to see other villagers who rallied for the cause.

"You guys . . . . "

"This is our home and we have to defend it".

"We're with you!"

"Yeah!"

"We have a chance now" said Hinata. "Let's go".

* * *

~ Lord's Mansion ~

"What the heck is up with this place?" yelled Naruto as he was running away from many henchmen and avoiding multiple traps along the way.

He immediately veered to the right down a corridor and entered the first door he could find. "Phew, that was close".

Naruto then heard multiple clicking sounds as he looked up to see many men now pointing guns at him.

"I assume you're Gato".

The man nodded, he then took a gun out from his desk and pointed it at the blond. "I hoped you enjoyed the tour. But now you will have to die".

On that statement multiple gun shots were made as many holes were made through the door and wall.

* * *

~ The Village ~

"We did it" cheered the villagers as they rejoiced in their victory over Gato's gang.

"Alright this should be tight enough" as Inari tied the last of the samurai. "So what now".

"I have to go see Naruto-kun"

Inari looked up to see the pale girl looking in the direction of the mansion. "We'll go with you".

"No, it would be better if I go alone" said Hinata.

"He he he, it's probably too late for him anyways . . . ."

She looked back to see a still conscious samurai as he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"That friend of yours is most likely dead by now. If our guards didn't get him then our traps most likely . . . . offffffff"

"Shut up" as Inari whacked the man over the head. He then looked back to the pale girl. "So what now?"

Hinata thought carefully before looking back with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be able to take care of this alone" and with that she ran off towards the mansion.

"Wait you shouldn't . . . . "

"Let her be Inari" interjected Tazuna.

"But why grandpa?"

"Those eyes . . . . she's definitely a Hyuga ninja . . . ."

"A Hyuga Ninja?"

Tazuna nodded, "But the Hyuga's are usually so discreet. So why is one traveling out in the open with Naruto?"

The pair thought about this carefully as they watched her leave.

* * *

~ Lord's Mansion ~

Hinata arrived at the mansion without any problems. But on her way there she was surpirsed to see a large quantity of guards laid out all over the forest. "_Naruto-kun really is strong_".

She then entered the mansion and was just as surprised as Naruto to see how many doors there were. "This is going to take too long to search". Hinata then reactivated her Byakugan and saw a huge concentration of people in a certain room. "Is that where they are? But where's Naruto-kun?" She then focused in on the group to see one person whose chakra was exceptionally stronger. "Naruto-kun?" she panicked as she saw the boy being held by the surrounding members in the room.

Like what most protagonists would do in this situation . . . . they rush in without thinking.

"_Please be alright_".

In a short amount of time she was now in front of their door. "_OK, what's the plan?_"

But before she could think any further she felt a cold barrel on the back of her head. She then looked back with her Byakugan to see a man holding some weapon there. "_Is that the new western weapon?_"

"Get into the room"

Hinata had no choice but to comply as the man was simply too close to do anything about. She then proceeded to open the door and walk inside.

"Naruto-kun!"

There is front of her, the blond youth was being held up on his elbows by two henchmen.

"You shouldn't have come" said Naruto.

"But . . . ."

"Enough already" exclaimed Gato. He then moved around his desk and walked up to the pale girl as he grabbed her chin to move it side to side. "I'll definitely keep you alive. You'd fetch a high price on the slave market".

"Keep your hands off her!"

Gato chuckled, "and what do you think you can do about it?"

Naruto then smirked, "this"

Immediately a henchman in the room attacked Hinata's captor punching him out as everyone else in the room turned towards Gato pointing their guns at him.

"What do you imbeciles think you're doing?" Gato flustered.

Every henchmen in the room then began to chuckle in unison as Naruto stood up.

"Sorry boss, but we've had a change in heart".

"Your wages suck and not to mention that food was lousy".

"Plus we simply don't like how you do things".

"What are you morons talking about?" yelled Gato.

In one simultaneous action every henchmen in the room exploded into a burst of smoke.

Hinata and Gato's eyes bulged out in shock at what they saw.

"But . . . . how?" as the pale girl looked back and forth between everyone. "_How are there some many Naruto-kun's_?"

"Game over" said one Naruto.

"I think you better give up now" said another Naruto.

"Not unless you're looking for a fight".

"Then we'll all be happy to oblige".

"You bastard!" as Gato took a gun out from his coat jacket only for it to be empty. "What the hell?"

"Looking for these" as one of the Naruto's tossed the bullets up and down from his hand. "I slipped them out when you weren't looking".

The original soon stood forward and walked up to the shorter man. "Let's make something clear. You're going to treat the villagers fairly from now on and that will be that OK?"

Gato nodded, "OK, please just don't hurt me".

On that request the old man ran for the door and disappeared from sight.

Hinata then curiously touched one of them only for the clone to look back smiling at her. "How can this be possible?"

"Well it's a bit of a difficult story and it will take some time to tell. By the way, your fight at the village was pretty good Hinata" smiled the original Naruto.

"You saw all that!" said Hinata

"Yeah, I left a clone behind just in case. But you seemed to have fared pretty great against all those guys. You were kick butt".

"Also that's a great outfit you're wearing".

"Ehh?" Hinata blushed.

"That's a really sexy outfit, is that standard for all ninjas?"

"Ehh . . . . but . . . . but . . . ." she stuttered.

The Naruto clones began to chuckle in unison until a few of them heard a humming sound in the distance. His eye almost shot out at what came next.

"Everyone get down!"

In the next moment the walls were turned into Swiss cheese as multiple flashes of light shot past them. One of the clones quickly grabbed Hinata bringing her to the floor as a few others were caught up in the blast.

"What was that?" asked Hinata.

"It's a Gatling gun" said Naruto as he took refuge behind a desk. "I can't believe I missed that on the way here".

Meanwhile Gato continued to fire reducing his former office to rubble. Then momentarily, several blonds began running towards him from every angle. Gato quickly swung his weapon around hitting all the targets. "With this weapon on my side none of you can stand up to me!"

But then the floor gave out as several explosions were heard.

The plaster covered man got up from his stupor to see three Naruto's smirking at him.

"See, explosive tags really do work pretty well".

"Hey what do you think we should do with him?"

The middle Naruto gave a devilish smile as he picked the man. "Let's destroy his ego"

* * *

~ Lord's Mansion (outside) ~

"Plant all the charges?" asked one Naruto

"Yep it's all done".

"Now let's sit back to see the fireworks".

"What the hell do you brats think you're doing?" yelled Gato.

"As I said, we're destroying your ego" and with a snap of his fingers the mansion came plummeting to the ground.

"My home!"

Naruto then turned his attention to landlord. "Your tyranny is over. So be grateful you still have your life. Now get out of here" and with that said the greedy old man ran away.

But after some distance, "Naruto-kun you weren't seriously going to kill him were you?"

"Nah, I just wanted to put a scare into him"

"Those insolent brats! I'll make them pay. So long as I have my wealth and status I will return. When I come back I'll make certain I kill them all!" said Gato.

He was soon forced to stop after running so far. But he then found himself tied to a crucifix in the dark below a bloody sky.

"What the hell is this?"

"You have failed as it would seem". The same shadowy figure from before then reappeared in front of him. "I've already told you the consequences for failure".

"Please give me another chance" begged Gato. "I can get what you want. I just need more time!"

"I'm afraid you are simply out of time" and with that the greedy old man died as his soul was plunged into places unknown with his body left behind to rot.

* * *

~ The Village ~

Sometime after the pair's return, the village held a celebration in their honor for their freedom from Gato's tyrannical rule. But it wasn't much due to their current circumstance.

"Sorry we can't hold a bigger party for you" said Tazuna. "You've already done so much for us and its unfortunate we can't do anything more for you".

"That's OK" smiled Naruto. "If money is the problem then . . . ." as he pulled out his storage seal. "This should help".

In a puff of smoke a small hill of gold appeared which everyone's eyes widened to the sight.

"Naruto-kun did you take all these?" Hinata accused.

"The villagers really needed the help so I kind of figured why not" as the blond waved his hands frantically. He then turned towards Tazuna once again sporting a smile. "And I think this should help too" as he pulled out a slip of paper.

The elderly man looked to paper in shock. "This . . . . this is the deed to these lands!"

"Yep" smiled Naruto. "You are now the official new land owner of this territory with Gato's compliments of course".

"But when did you get that?" Hinata asked.

"When I was raiding his house" he responded. "You wouldn't believe how many cool things he had laying around".

The older man shook as he looked to the parchment. "How can we ever thank you?" asked Tazuna anxiously.

"Just give me the finest Japanese noodles you can serve!"

* * *

The next day after finishing their celebration and restocking their supplies the pair stood outside the village as many of them waved them off.

"Thanks for everything" called Inari. "Come back anytime!"

"You're more than welcomed to return" called Tazuna.

"Please visit again" called Inari's mother.

"Bye" said Naruto as he waved to them.

"Thank you for your hospitality" as Hinata gave a slight bow.

With that Naruto and Hinata returned to their journey.

"We never asked if Naruto was aware of who Hinata was" said Inari. "Why would a ninja like her be traveling with him?"

Tazuna folded his arms as he thought about it. "I have a feeling that whatever the reason . . . . things are going to get complicated".

* * *

~ Ninja Village (name and place unknown) ~

"Hiashi-sama! How could you send Hinata-neesan on such a mission?" accused the dark haired youth. "She isn't the type of person to do such a mission!"

The clan leader turned around as he looked down at his youngest daughter Hanabi. "It is necessary for her to do this mission. If she is to inherit clan leadership she must experience the world in its entirety".

"But Hiashi-sama!"

"There will be no more talk of this" said Hiashi as he turned away once again.

Hanabi angered at her father's decision stormed out of the building. She then quickly made her way to her room as she got out a pack and began stuffing it full of items she believed she was going to need.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She didn't bother to look back as she continued to pack. "Don't stop me Neji. I plan on killing her target so she can return home".

"You do realize you'll be defying your father's orders".

"I don't care, I'll be bringing her home one way or another".

Neji brows perched up slightly. "This wouldn't have something to do with my cooking does it?"

The dark haired youth flinched at the question.

"_That's what I thought_" He frowned. "I might as well go with you. I do have my duties of needing to protect you and Hinata-sama".

The younger Hyuga rolled her eyes. "What a door mat, alright we'll leave in the cover of dark".

* * *

~ The Countryside ~

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering . . . . "

"Yeah Hinata?"

"How do you know Kage Bushin and Hake no Jutsu? Aren't you just a swordsman? And why is it that I've never seen you use your sword?"

Naruto gave a soft chuckle. "You'll learn all the answers in due time. But we all have our secrets. Don't you think?" as he leaned in closer.

The pale girl blushed as she gave a strained chuckle. "I understand" she stuttered.

A little while down the road a certain question then popped into her head. "Naruto-kun how do you plan to travel around the world? It'll take years to see everything. Plus the expenses of using boats and other traveling services".

The blond youth grinned as he stopped walking. "This is where this comes in". He then slipped out the storage seal and recalled back his pocket watch.

Hinata looked at the small golden device to see it shining slightly. "Naruto-kun, what is that?"

"The way to our next destination" as he popped the lid to reveal a seal written on the frame.

"Ehh?"

"By the way you're going to need to get really close for both of us to travel" as he slipped his arm around Hinata's waist bringing her closer. The Hyuga girl blushed furiously at the intimacy.

"Naruto-kun . . . . your hand . . . ."

In the next instant, the space around them began to distort until the pair became enveloped by the anomaly and soon disappeared into nothing.

* * *

~ The Village ~

"Now that everything is in order we should get to work over there" said Tazuna. "Hmm, who is that?"

A man in a black business suit approached him. "Hello how are you today?"

"Good" the elder man answered cautiously. "So what can I do for you today?"

The enigmatic man gave a chuckle. "I have a business proposal for your village. I would like to open a mining operation nearby because there's a special mineral that my corporation needs. So would your village be interested in having this business here? Oh yes, we will also pay your efforts most handsomely".

Tazuna thought carefully about the proposal. "_It would be beneficial for the village, and many others are still looking for work . . . . _" "Our village would be most grateful for the opportunity".

"A pleasure to hear" said the mysterious man. "I will write up the contract and begin things right away".

Tazuna nodded his head as he went back to his work.

The mysterious man then walked away. As he entered the forest moments later, he then became the shadowy figure once again.

As soon as he was far enough the shadowy man formed a few seals to which he found himself as an astral projection standing amongst many other men similarly dressed as him.

"Was the objective completed?"

"Yes" the man answered. "It would also appear 'that person' has appeared again".

"What did you say? Are you saying the jinchuriki appeared?"

The shadowy man nodded, "I do not know what he is up too, but it is not yet time to take him. We still need more time to prepare what we need around the world, and furthermore we need to collect the 'sources' in the correct order or our plan will experience a major setback".

"Indeed, the nine jinchuriki will be dealt with at a proper time. Once everything is finished we will start collecting them".

"Let it also be made clear to not let anything get in your way. Acquire what we need within the allowed time frame and destroy all those who get in your way".

At that end statement, all the astral projections disappeared leaving one behind as he processed everything that he heard. "So he's on the move now. I'll take great pleasure when the time comes for me to take you life Uzumaki Naruto".

* * *

~ Unknown place ~

Anyone who was watching, a minor spatial distortion began to form. In a few seconds two people appeared as they looked quite shaken from the event that just occurred.

But momentarily, they were fine again.

Hinata looked around at the foreign scene and was amazed at the numerous exotic sights and sounds there were.

She then looked to her blond companion. "Naruto-kun, where are we?"

The blond youth sniffed the air as he took a look around. He then looked down to Hinata with a smile. "It looks like we're in India".

To be Continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: If anyone has any questions or wishes for clarification then I'll be more than happy to reply to them because there is a chance that someone else might have the same question as you.

But anyways I thank you for taking the time to read this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. Doctor Who

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Doctor who . . . .

* * *

Hinata looked around confused at what she saw. "How did we get here? One moment we were standing on the countryside then the next . . . ." The pale girl took a glance around. "We're in a marketplace?"

"Looks like it" said the blond. "As for how we got here" pulling back out his pocket watch. "The seal inside it allows the user the transport to any place in the world given if there is a way point there".

"Way point?"

Naruto nodded, "Well truth be told my parents already went on this journey and along the way they left behind these seals" pointing to one inscribed on the wall. "To if they ever wished to return there".

"But was there a reason why you chose to come to India first?"

"Actually . . . . I have no control over where we go . . . . ".

"Ehh?"

"The thing is whenever I'm ready to leave I just walk around until I receive reception from another way point. When the connection is good I just go there".

"But what if you get sent somewhere dangerous?"

"Hmm . . . . I would at least like to think my folks wouldn't go somewhere that dangerous . . . . I hope?"

Hinata gave a strained chuckle to the uncertain confidence.

"Well anyways rule number one when going to different countries is to fit in. Which is why" grabbing the pale girl's hand leading her to a certain store. "We have to dress as the natives".

"I don't think this is a good idea and I don't have any money".

"Don't worry, I have it covered".

The pale girl looked to him with scrutinizing eyes. "You're not using the gold you took are you?"

Naruto flinched at the accusation. "He won't mind . . . . will he?"

Hinata sighed as she ended up going along with it.

It became apparent that they entered a clothing store to which there were many designs for both men and women to wear.

The pair walked up to the clerk as Naruto began talking to him in a language that was foreign to her.

Hinata frowned as she had no inkling of an idea of what they were saying. If this were the case it would be troublesome to be venturing around if she had no method to communicate with anyone.

She then began to form a few seals before tapping her forehead.

"Yes it's that way" as the clerk pointed in a certain direction.

"Thank you" replied Naruto.

"_Translation jutsu successful_" inwardly smiled the Hyuga girl. "Naruto-kun, what was that way?"

"Oh, you understood that". "_It must be nice to have such a convenient technique_" he thought. "I was just asking about the cloths selection. Men's are this way and the women's are that way" pointing in their respective positions. "Well let's go chose something".

On that notion the pair started to browse through the selection. In a short amount of time Naruto reemerged in his new outfit which was to no surprise being mostly orange.

"Oye! Hinata are you almost done yet?"

No response came back.

"Hinata? Are you still there?"

Still no response came back.

"Alright if no one is in there I coming in".

"No! Don't!" Hinata panicked. "I'm still not ready yet".

"Ehh? What's taking so long?"

"Well . . . . " as she trailed off. "These cloths . . . . "

"What about them?"

" . . . . they don't fit me properly . . . . "

"What's that suppose to mean?"

" . . . ."

"Alright alright it's fine if you need more time. I was going to take a look around anyways".

"I'm sorry, and thank you for your patience".

Naruto turned towards the clerk as he paid for both their outfits. "_I guess I'll be back in a half-hour_".

* * *

The blond youth ventured around the marketplace and did indeed behold many interesting things ranging from exotic animals to interesting food. At a few stops he sampled some spices and fruits and was amazed at some of their tastes. After some browsing a peculiar book caught his attention to which he decided to purchase it as he then continued his walk.

But as he got further along he saw as a rather old man was thrown out a door with a burly man standing at its frame.

"And stay out you old drunk". The man turned about as he walked back into the building.

Naruto looked down to the elderly man as he kneeled to pick him up. "Are you OK sir?" But after getting a good look at his face. "Oh, it's only ero-sannin" before dropping him back down again.

"Oww! Is that anyways to treat your grandfather? You ungrateful brat!" said Jiraiya as he got up looking completely sobered.

"So what are you doing here grandpa? Is it because you were getting into too much trouble with the local authority? I told you to stop peeping on the local hot springs".

"I kind of got tired of Japan and decided to travel for a while. I needed the inspiration for my work".

"That pervert book?"

Jiraiya gave off a perverted grin. "You wouldn't believe how rich the material is around here. I can't wait to get started on it".

Naruto sighed, "Well whatever".

"Anyways I'm also here on another point of business". The albino haired man pulled out a slip of paper. "There was a British noble woman I needed to go see. But truth be told I am scared shitless to talk to her again. So if you don't mind . . . . "

"Fine, I'll do it" Naruto sighed again. "So what is it you need from her?"

"She has a special document I need to look into. Just give her the paper and she'll know what it is".

"So why does she scare you?"

"Well . . . . I kind of made a pass at her and she ended up busting up three of my ribs".

"_Most likely deserved it_". "Anyways I have to get back now, there is someone waiting for me".

Jiraiya's eyes began to twinkle. "It's a girl isn't it? You've got to show your gramps who she is. Is she a looker? What is her hair color? What are her three sizes?"

"It isn't like that" Naruto interjected. "She's just traveling with me for a while until she can find her legs".

"Really" said Jiraiya in an exaggerated tone.

"Plus I don't want her to see you".

"Why? Embarrassed to show your girlfriend to your dear old grandpa who took care of you ever since you were a child. Perhaps you wanted to get some alone make out time" as the perverted man began mimicking with an imaginary woman.

"It isn't like that!" Naruto blushed. After calming down a bit, "She's . . . . a Hyuga ninja sent to kill me".

Jiraiya immediately became serious as he stood before the blond. "Is it because of 'that'?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, the daimyo that sent them were threatened by my ronin swordsman status". The blond then glared at the sage. "Because of your idea of making me a swordsman I cannot tell you how many assassins were sent to get me".

"I told you not to show off too much!"

"It couldn't be helped! There were people in trouble!"

Jiraiya sighed at the typical response. "Anyways what are you going to do with your current assassin? And why did you bring her all the way out here?"

Naruto then looked off to the distance as he contemplated the question. "I'm not really sure myself. But I do know she's a good person. So I guessed I was just going to take her away from that life".

"I hope you know what you are doing".

"Me too".

". . . . So can I see her? I bet she's really hot stuff to look at. All female assassins are usually great to look at".

"You can't! you're a ninja too remember. She'll recognize you immediately and that's when things will start to get too complicated".

"Hmm, good point" said Jiraiya. "Anyways I better get going now. You can hold onto the documents until we meet again. I'll be seeing you later, alright kiddo".

Naruto smiled. "See you around gramps".

* * *

The blond youth eventually returned to the store to see the clerk in an anxious state.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Your friend appears to be having issues with some of the cloths she was given. Unfortunately we only had one thing in her size, but now she is refusing to come out".

"What did you give her?"

"The only outfit that would fit her proportions".

Naruto waved this off as he stood in front of the woman's dressing area. "Hinata is everything alright?"

"No" the Hyuga girl squeaked out. "This outfit is too embarrassing. Can't I just wear my normal cloths?"

"Hinata, we've talked about this. We don't want to attract too much attention. So in order to reduce that we have to blend in with the crowd".

" . . . . my outfit will definitely attract attention . . . . "

"It can't be that bad. Just come out already".

"You promise you won't laugh . . . ."

"Yes, I promise".

As the curtains were pulled aside Naruto's eyes felt like they were going to shoot out of his skull with his heart stopping in the process.

Hinata began to cave her body in from the looks she was getting from the blond. "It's weird isn't it? This belly dancers outfit was all they had that could fit me".

"No no!" exclaimed Naruto. "You look really cute in it. I swear".

"Ehh" Hinata blushed as she caved in more.

The blond quickly looked around until he saw a cloak to which he wrapped around the brunette. "There, is that better?"

"Yes" she whispered as she was still red from moments ago.

"Anyways I've just met up with someone who asked me to do a favor for him. So if it's OK with you, do you mind if we hold off on sightseeing for now?"

"OK . . . ."

* * *

~ The Bazaar ~

Naruto followed the instructions handed to him by Jiraiya as he went to the area where this British noble woman lived. From asking around, it seemed she was the doctor of the area and a very old one being approximately around sixty years old. But aside from that, she was infamously known for her excessive drinking and gambling. "_Funny, it seems like gramps would get along with her just fine_".

After wondering around for a bit they encountered what seemed like a miniature palace. "Wow . . . ."

He then knocked on the door to which a moment later a short black haired woman answered holding a pig in her arms. "I'm sorry, but right now Tsunade-sama will not be seeing any patients for a while. Please come back at another time".

"I'm sure she'll understand if she looks at this". Naruto handed the woman Jiraiya's note.

"I see, I'll be back". A moment later, "She'll see you now".

Naruto and Hinata came in as the woman guided them through the halls. Eventually they arrived to what appeared to be a very luxurious bedroom with the full décor of fountains, drapes, and plenty of man servants. The center of attention was a woman who clearly didn't look like she was in her sixties as she was decorated in many fine clothing and jewelry.

"So that old fart sent a kid this time huh. Pretty pathetic if you ask me".

"Tsunade-sama, would you like me to prepare some tea".

"There is no need Shizune, they'll be going soon".

"You're Tsunade? I thought you would be like an old crone or something" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! That's very rude to say" then said Hinata.

"Why? It just from what we heard and there is nothing wrong about telling the truth".

"But you shouldn't say it. There are three things a boy must never ask a girl. Her sizes, her age, or her appearance".

"I don't see why that should . . . . Owww!" At that moment a large book flew at him knocking the blond over the head.

"So not only does the old fart send a kid but a rude brat too".

"That was uncalled for!" But he immediately feel silent at feeling the elder woman's killing intent. "Sorry . . . ."

Tsunade let out a breath. "I have no intentions of giving that document to anyone so I don't see why I should give it to him".

"But he really wanted it. What do I have to do to get it?"

A gleam then appeared in her eye as she stood up. "How about we make a bet?"

"I . . . . I can't. Gramps always told me never to gamble".

"What? Are you scared?"

"No way! I'm not scared of some stupid bet".

"Good, then you wouldn't mind if I held onto this for collateral". Tsunade smirked as she held a necklace with an unusual green stone shard on it.

"When did you take that!"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Naruto grunted before conceding. "What do I have to do?"

Tsunade gave off a grin. "It's rather simple. All you have to do is retrieve some of my research documents that were stolen".

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh, don't worry I know where it is. I just haven't gotten around to doing it myself. You see the people who stole my work is a local gang around these parts. They're rather notorious for their torture methods and they don't ever show mercy. So if you get caught your life expectancy averages around a week seeing as those punks are some really nasty sadistic bastards. Are you still brave enough to do it?"

"I'm going to make you eat your words. So where is this place?"

The old doctor's eye twitched at his insolence. "It quite noticeable. Just look for an extremely flamboyant bar. You can't miss it".

"I'll have it back here by tonight". With that Naruto ran off.

"Naruto-kun wait for me!".

As Tsunade watched them go she closed her eyes while letting out a large sigh. "Everyone may leave now. Shizune you can stay".

The man servants soon began to filter out. Finally when they all left, the older blond went back to her cushion as she took a seat.

"I know you're there. You can come out now".

"I still can't fool you. Probably after all those years of peeping you ended up gaining a sixth sense about my presence". Jiraiya soon walked into view as he was not too long ago hiding behind a pillar.

"Jiraiya-sama, would you like some tea?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah sure" as he took a seat in front of the blond doctor.

After her apprentice left the older woman looked back at her guest. "That was pretty underhanded of you to send that brat to my door step".

"Well I kind of figured it would be the best way to get your attention. Besides you weren't going to give me the documents to safe hold anyways. So I figured he would be able to convince you".

"Hmm, well I never thought I would see this again". She held up the unusual necklace as it gleamed in the sunlight. "How many years has it been since those 'two' came through here?"

"Quite a few actually. My how time flies".

"Yeah".

"Are you sure they'll be OK? You sent them to one of the most dangerous cults in India. If they get caught then they'll surely be dead by tomorrow".

"If that brat is anything like his parents he'll be fine".

* * *

~ The Bar ~

"Why can't we go in?" exclaimed Naruto. "We're paying customers".

"Nope" said the bouncer. "The only way you're getting in is if you're a member" pointing to some gang people. "Or you're the entertainment" pointing to some dancers.

"Fine then" as the pair walked away.

"Naruto-kun, what are we going to do? If you can't get in then you'll lose the bet and you're going to lose your precious necklace".

"Already got it covered". In a puff of smoke the blonds' appearance changed to resemble that of a gang member.

"Do you want me to change as well?" as she put her hands up into a seal.

"Actually I need your help with something else".

"With what?"

Naruto retrieved a book from his seal as he handed it to the Hyuga girl.

Hinata looked down to see the title. "Kama . . . . Sutra . . . . ?"

"I'm sorry for asking this of you, but I need you to create a distraction while I make my way to the back. That book seems to have dance moves in them so I think it should help".

The pale girl opened the book to a random page which caused her to immediately blush. "Naruto-kun, . . . . I don't think that is what this is".

"What are you talking about?" He took the book back opening a different page. "Yeah here it is. See dance moves".

Hinata reexamined the content to see exactly what he was talking about. She the blushed again at reading some of the material. "_The art of seduction through the play of dance_". "I don't think I can do this".

"Don't worry, as soon as you start I'll be in and out before you know it" Naruto smiled. "I'll go in first so learn what you can and start as soon as possible".

"But Naruto-kun!" It was too late as the boy had already entered the bar leaving the distressed girl in a state of shock. "How did this happen . . . . "

Back in her village it was one of the required courses for kunoichi's to learn how to seduce their target before killing them. Although she was aware of the practice it was one of the courses she was horrible at seeing as this was something that went against her normal principles.

"But if I don't do it he'll be killed in there and it'll be my fault". Resolve then appeared in her eyes as she flipped open a few pages and began to study quickly. "_I hope I won't pass out before then_".

Naruto looked back and forth as he examined all the patrons. On sight he immediately recognized some of the heavy hitters along with whom the boss was. He then took a seat at the bar as he waited for Hinata's grand appearance.

"_It'll be problematic if I get found out. I better set out an escape route_".

Just as he was about to plant charges onto the bar a roar of music began to play in the background.

"For all the gentleman in the audience, here for your viewing pleasure, the dancers!".

At that announcement several woman filtered onto the stage for the opening act of their performance. Many men cheered and whistled at what they saw.

"_I guess she couldn't do it. But this looks like a good time as any to sneak to the back_".

As if to contradict his statement, "Now for the center piece of our show, the lavender flower of the east!"

On that entrance, Hinata was spun onto center stage as the audience began to cheer and whistle more loudly.

"Wow . . . . " Naruto couldn't believe that the shy Hyuga actually gained enough courage to be put on center stage let alone let herself be seen in such a revealing outfit.

* * *

~ flashback ~

Hinata began to blush furiously at studying the contents of the book. "I'm not sure if I can do this anymore".

"Are you the replacement girl?"

"Ehh?" Hinata turned around to see a strange man standing behind her. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I am. Our main performer couldn't make it so that's why we called you in as the replacement".

"I think you might . . . ."

"Who am I kidding you have to be her" interjected the strange man. "Lavender appearance, exotic features, and the fact you're right outside the club you have to be her". The man grasped her arm as he dragged her inside.

"No, I really think you might . . . ."

"Alright everyone the center piece has arrived so everyone take your positions. The show is about to begin!" He then turned towards Hinata as he pushed her along the backstage. "Alright you've got the letter talking about the routine and coordination with the other dancers. So just do what you do and you'll be fine. Just remember everyone in the audience is expecting a show. So don't put your reputation to waste".

"Wait, I really think you should . . . ."

"You're up now! Now go!" as he pulled on her cloak sending the confused Hyuga spinning onto the stage.

~ End flashback ~

* * *

Hinata stood frozen on stage and she shook nervously from all the attention.

"Hey what are you doing? Get dancing!" whispered the announcer.

However she still stood frozen to which the audience were becoming restless.

"What the hell is this?"

"We came for a show!"

"Start dancing or we're going to kill you!"

The bantering only added to Hinata's inability to perform as she found it harder to move.

"You'll do fine, just relax!"

The pale girl turned to see Naruto smiling at her as he always did. As their eyes locked it almost felt like they were the only two people in the room.

"You'll do alright" smiled Naruto.

As if by some mysterious force she felt an unusual calm as her body began to mimic the images she remembered in the book. Little by little her body began to move more actively in accordance to what she learned.

Now back in the real world . . . .

"That's more like it!"

"Shake it!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto grinned at how great Hinata was doing after calming down a bit. "_Pretty awesome for only a few minutes of studying. As much as I would like to stay and watch I better go find those documents or Hinata-chan will get angry at me for taking so long_".

At the first chance he got the blond youth slipped into the back.

Meanwhile Hinata was still lost in her own world as she continued to dance. Of course she couldn't absorb everything from the book. So she did her best in using things from her own native land to fill in the gaps. Call her crazy, but she was having a good time dancing on the stage if you subtract all the provocative comments that were being shouted out.

"Alright looks clear". Naruto quickly raced down the hall examining every room along the way. Thank god that no one was in due to the performance outside.

After a few examinations he finally found what looked like an office. Naruto quickly got inside as he went through anything that could hold paper. After opening one of the cabinets he found a safe stored up in one of them.

"If that doesn't scream 'open me' that I don't know what does". He then got to work trying to crack the device as he leaned in to listen for the clicks in the lock. Courtesy of his gramps training, cracking safes were as easy as cracking eggs.

A click sound was heard as the safe popped open. "Alright".

In looking inside, his face was met with shock. "It's . . . . empty".

"Who are you?"

Naruto looked back to see two men enter and looking quite angry.

"Looks like I'm not getting out without a fight".

Back on stage Hinata had just finished her performance as everyone in the audience cheered for an encore.

The pale girl blushed as she took a bow.

But the cheers immediately came to an end when a man went flying through a door crashing into several tables along the way.

"Intruder!"

"Get him!"

Naruto emerged from the ruined door as groups of opponents began to stack themselves in front of him. "Anyway we can make this a fair fight?" he chuckled.

"Kill him!" as every man in the audience dog piled onto the blond. After clearing themselves from the area they discovered they had attacked one of their own. "What the hell?"

Hinata watched from stage curious to where her blond companion went. A moment later a gang member grabbed her by the arm as he dragged her away from the stage.

"We have to get going. I'm not sure how long my diversion will last".

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

The gang member gave a wink in confirmation to which the pale girl started to move more willingly with him.

They finally found the back door, but it was not only securely locked but guarded as well.

"We have to turn back". However that too was unfeasible as the boss along with all his henchmen appeared to bar their path.

"I know you aren't one of us. So who are you?" asked the enormous man.

Naruto saw no point in keeping up disguises as he transformed back. "A delivery boy who is being accompanied by his exotic dancer friend". Hinata blushed at the comment.

"I see, another fool who was after this". The leader pulled out a scroll from his vest. "So that old hag sent a brat to retrieve it besides paying the amount we asked for. I'll make sure to send both of your corpses back to her after we're finished with you".

The blond chuckled as he eyed the parchment. "Well that saves me the trouble in looking for it". He then formed a cross seal as fifty Naruto's appeared into existence.

"What is that?"

"Just get him!"

Fighting immediately broke out between the two groups.

As expected the Naruto-clones were simply too much for the opposition.

"Why isn't he fighting?" thought the original.

The boss stood their calmly as he watched all his men get pummeled. In a matter of a few minutes it was only him versus all of them.

"Give up the scroll".

"Or you're going to be in for a major butt kicking".

"You heard the man" said the original Naruto. "Give up the documents or you're going to be in for one heck of a headache tomorrow".

The boss laughed at his statement. "I'd love to see you try".

At that statement several clones charged in attacking the leader as all their attacks connected.

"What?"

In one mighty roar the enormous man flexed forcing all his clones to disappear. "A foolish attack from a foolish boy. Your techniques are quite familiar to our own. But here in India our skills revolve around the clarity of mind and concentration of energy". His skin then appeared to turn red as steam began to pour out. "Let us see if you can overcome my Pranayama. There has been no opponent that has ever injured me when I use my iron shirt ability".

Regardless of what he said Naruto charged in attacking and striking as hard as he could. But no matter what he did, his kicks and punches would harmlessly bounce off him as the enormous man would swing his arms knocking him away.

"_I might have to use 'that technique' if I plan to beat whatever this is_". Then out from the corner of his eye his brunette companion raced in as she struck multiple hits around his belly.

"That tickles more then it hurts" the man chuckled.

She then launched a hard palm strike into the man's stomach which forced him to back off. "I can see it. I can see how your chakra is flowing".

The man looked up to see the unusual eyes of the girl before looking back down to see a palm print over his normally color belly area. "Damn it, is this Varma Ati? Why would a practitioner like that be out here?"

"_Varma Ati?_"as Hinata kept her Jyuken stance.

"Looks like I can't take it easy anymore. I'll actually have to fight you all out".

Hinata's eyes widened at seeing how much chakra was streaming through him as his body began to grow larger.

She was then knocked out of her shock as the beastly man charged her. But because of his incredible size dodging wasn't too problematic. However striking his chakra points proved difficult as they were overwhelming in power.

Naruto jumped in as well to assist and together with Hinata they began to show progress in slowing their opponent down. But it was far too soon to be doing any celebrating.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelped as he felt the full impact of his opponents punch sending him into a wall.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata. Due to her distraction she was caught by the neck as she was lifted off the ground. The pale girl attempted to strike his arms, but her arms were immediately captured by his other hand.

"You've caused me quite a bit of trouble. I'll be more than happy to break both of your hands for what you did to me". He then applied pressure to which Hinata began to cringe in pain.

"Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto. As he called out to her a blur dashed by him which surprised the blond to who it was.

"I think that's enough".

The pale girl found herself released from her captors hold as the man was sent flying several feet away.

Naruto eventually got up and stood behind their savior. "What are you doing here granny? It isn't night yet".

"I got tired of waiting and decided to take a walk" said Tsunade.

Some distance away the man appeared to be getting up and he looked quite angrily at who hurt him.

The elder blond looked on as a weird blue glow began to surround her fist. "You kids did good in making it this far but I'll take care of the rest".

"But what about our bet?"

Tsunade sighed, "I'll call it my loss". She then advanced forward as the beastly man approached as well. "Disabling his chakra points in order to strike him directly was a good idea. But another way to attack . . . ."

The enormous man launched his punch once he was in distance to which the old doctor easily blocked. "Is by striking with a force greater then what they can handle" as she threw her own punch which sent the man flying probably half way across India.

"Scary . . . ."

* * *

~ Tsunade's Palace ~

"Stop complaining! It's your own damn fault for getting hit" as she was wrapping gauze tape around his waist.

"Your still a doctor! Isn't there such a thing as delicacy!" responded Naruto.

"Stop your whining!" Tsunade tightened the straps harder to make a point.

"Thank you for your treatment Tsunade-sama" said Hinata as she showed how nicely wrap her hands were.

"Well at least I have one grateful patient".

After medical treatment they all sat down with Shizune for a cup of tea.

"Tsunade-sama I have question, what is Varma Ati? The man we were fighting mentioned it and something about Pranayama".

The elder blond sipped her tea before answering. "It's a type of pressure point martial arts and system taught here in India. I'm assuming you're curious about why he mentioned it". Tsunade took a breath in as she exhaled. "As you travel the world you'll be surprised at how much you'll find along the way with things being quite familiar yet different. You see when I first came here from United Kingdom's". She raised her fist as is started to glow blue. "I honestly thought the idea of concentrating and condensing energy was something I created on my own. But after coming here I learned so much more about energy manipulation". She then got up to retrieve a book. "It's not just here, there is just so much more to learn in the world as different cultures have come up with similar theories yet different applications for them. You see, it would do you much good if you took the time to learn some of that culture as you went along".

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in slight irritation. "That's great and all, but I'm mostly on this trip to do some sightseeing".

Tsunade restrained herself from going off on him. "You have to understand that these are some turbulent times as the world is changing. So it's better to be ready by having more abilities at your disposal then not having anything when a situation demands it. You recall how you couldn't do much against that boss leader right?".

"Then what do you suggest Tsunade-sama?"

The elder blond displayed a grin as she pushed a book towards them. "You two are going to be my slaves for the next few weeks".

"Ehh? But why do we have to do that!"

Tsunade then retrieved a paper document and showed how many pieces it was in. "My research and the special document were one of the same. So I expect compensation for it".

Fear then struck the traveling pair as it was most likely damaged during their fight. Brooms and towels then materialized near them as Tsunade took another sip of her tea.

"I expect your full cooperation until I'm justly compensated, OK" Tsunade grinned evilly.

* * *

~ Someplace, Somewhere? ~

"I say we go this way!" Hanabi demanded as she pointed north.

"I do not believe that is the correct path. The villagers said that the people describing those looks went to the west. So I believe if we went west we will find Hinata-sama" calmly responded Neji.

"Hey! I'm the one calling the shots here and you're the doggy who decided to tag along remember".

Neji rolled his eyes (unknowingly to Hanabi) as he let out a sigh. "_Whatever . . . ._ ". "I better get started on dinner then before it gets late".

The young Hyuga immediately turned blue as she then began to have a mad dash down the road. "Hinata-neechan! Where are you?"

To be Continued . . . .

* * *

~ Omake ~

Deep in the back corner of the bar a white haired man in a transformation watched in glee at the performance the Hyuga heiress was putting on.

Jiraiya chuckled at seeing how amazing Hinata was doing in her dance. "That brat sure has a really hot assassin tailing after him. Man, the wonders of youth".

He then chugged down his alcoholic beverage as he yelled out his call. "Yeah! Shake it baby!"

"You're being too loud".

Jiraiya turned to see the bouncer glaring at him. In the next moment he found himself hurled out the door as he was now eating dirt.

"This is so not fair" he grumbled.

* * *

Author's notes: That's the end of chapter four. I hope everyone had a good time with it. My only sadness is that I'm unable to express this story the way I want to because I'm such a lousy writer. Anyways I do hope everyone sticks around until the end whenever that is.

**Rose Tiger** – the mystery man will be known later. But an internet cookie for you if you can guess who it was.

**DayDreaming0f y0u**- I have something awesome planned for Hanabi. But that won't be shown till later. As for Hinata, she does have awareness for it but she is also naïve due to her constant sheltered existence. Ino will definitely show up, but later in the story.

Anyways I thank everyone for taking the time in reading this fic and further express my gratitude in reviewing it as well.


	5. The Sands of Time

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sands of Time

* * *

"This is starting to be a real drag" Naruto complained as he swept the floor.

"It's not so bad" smiled Hinata. "This is actually kind of relaxing when you think about it".

"_Sure . . . ._ "

In the following week the pair was forced to do a lot of cleaning around the palace, but in a rather . . . . unorthodox fashion.

* * *

~ Flashback ~

"Ehh? What do you mean we can't use water? Then how are we supposed to do this?"

Tsunade placed her hand on the floor as every bit of dust and dirt lifted off the ground within a three foot radius of her palm. "I expect you to clean my home like this since fresh water is rather hard to come by in this area".

"But Tsunade-sama, how are we suppose to do that?" asked Hinata. Although she had a slight guess on how it might be done.

"As you might know, everything in life and in nature has its exact opposite". Tsunade sat back at her cushion as she took up her tea. "Like all things, they generate an opposing force. So in this case you'll be generating a repulsion charge from one object to another which would be going into certain laws of physics. But that is not the point at the moment". The old doctor took another sip of her tea.

"That . . . . actually made completely no sense". Naruto rubbed his head in annoyance. "Can't you give a better explanation?"

"No way I can dumb it down further then that" as she took another drink of her tea.

A soft blue glow then appeared next to them as the two blonds looked to the side to see the brunette kneeling down almost exactly replicating what they saw a moment ago.

Tsunade looked in surprise before sporting a grin. "_Not bad Hyuga princess, not bad at all_". "Since she has the relative gist of it you can talk to her about it. Now go start in the next room. It's time for one of my appointments".

Naruto obviously complained, but Hinata eventually managed to push him into the next room without too much trouble.

"Finally" Tsunade then opened her cushion to reveal a bottle of sake she had stored away. Not bothering to get a cup she decided to drink it directly from the bottle.

"I knew you had one hidden there".

The old doctor spat up the contents as she turned to see her apprentice.

Shizune sighed. "You're being cheap aren't you? Instead of paying your servants and for the extra water you are having them work here for free".

Tsunade rubbed her face clean. "I do have a valid point for all this".

"Oh, and what's that?"

The older blond gave a slight grin. "To prepare them for the hell I have waiting for them".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

"Wait? How are we even aware of that last part?" Naruto exclaimed trying to understand the logic behind it.

Hinata shrugged as she continued to sweep.

"Well whatever". The blond youth then detached his chakra from the ceiling as he came back down to the floor followed by the Hyuga heiress.

During the course of that week Naruto had much trouble controlling his power which resulted in either making more of a mess or not doing anything at all. But thanks to his ever reliable Hyuga kunoichi, she managed to explain the fine points of what he needed to do to which eventually (after a grueling amount of time) managed to do the relative task.

"You're so smart Hina-chan" Naruto commented playfully as he grabbed both of her hands.

In an overwhelming sensation of embarrassment she passed out slowing down the work time making the young blond do most of the work. But of course eventually things went back to schedule as they were ordered to.

In the following week, Tsunade A.K.A. the old hag began stacking more unusual tasks onto them.

Besides the chores, they were also subjugated to her unusual lessons in which they were either forced to learn a new concept or look into a few books.

Begrudgingly Naruto had to admit he was gaining something out of this as he was learning quite a few interesting theories and practical applications for them. But Hinata was definitely milking it for all it's worth. Aside from learning some of the old doctor's healing techniques she was also learning some of the countries fighting styles which were easily being adapted to her Jyuken style.

Within the time frame of three weeks, their sentence was finished as the pair stood outside their 'owners' palace as the old doctor was seeing them off.

"Thank you for teaching us" Hinata bowed in both respect and politeness.

"Thanks for the lessons granny I won't forget them" said Naruto in forced gratitude.

Tsunade gave a grin as she patted both of their heads. "Well you two better be off since you have a long journey a head of you and an entire world to see".

Shizune then stepped forward handing off some items to her master. "The things you requested".

The elder blond gave her a nod. "I also want you to take these items along with you since they might be useful".

"Books and . . . . a doll?"

"You must always stay on top of your studies because there are many things in this world that you'll face. So you must always be prepared."

"So why the doll?" Naruto questioned looking at the peculiar artifact.

"It's actually what that old fool was trying to protect. But it doesn't matter now as I have already destroyed the notes completely as I have no use for them".

"So why the doll?" reiterated the blond.

"You'll come to understand when the time is right. But for now that artifact is what remains of my research. You can give that to the old fart whenever you see him". Tsunade then reached into her pocket as she pulled something out. "Don't forget this either" as she wrapped the formerly confiscated necklace around Naruto's neck.

"I was about to ask you that".

She then gave a light peck to his forehead before moving back giving him a wink. "That was a little charm. May you have a safe journey".

Naruto looked in surprise before expressing a wide smile. "Thanks granny".

"_Insolent little twerp_" and with that the pair were off to their next destination.

"Pretty gutsy if you ask me" said Shizune in an older male voice.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she let out a sigh. "Those kids will be fine. Besides it was you Jiraiya who decided to let him go on this journey".

The mid-aged woman transformed into an old man as he stepped out of the smoke. "Well it's what his folks would have wanted. But it's strangely like déjà vu seeing them off like that".

The old doctor gave a nod as she continued to watch them walk off.

* * *

~ Bazaar ~

Just before leaving the pair decided to pick up a few things in the marketplace as they both went separate ways temporarily to pick up a few things.

At finding the first store that sold it Naruto's eye twinkled with delight at seeing it. "Hey mister! On that shelf, what is the cost of that sword?"

The shady dealer turned around as he looked to him from the shadows. "Pretty brave young one to come to my shop. Not many ever approach this place". The place the blond had chosen to stop at wreaked of an unnatural aura however that was something he was quite oblivious to as he was too busy looking at his prize.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

The shady man grinned, "never mind, so it is this asi (khanda) you have your eye on". The man gave a chuckle to the selection. "Interesting choice stranger, do you know of the story behind this asi? It was said to have been wielded by the very god Rudra (Shiva) who vanquished many monsters with it. However in doing so the sword itself became cursed and whoever tried to wield it will die an untimely death. So tell me stranger, are you brave enough to take it?"

Naruto who usually never really pays attention grabbed the sword regardless of the clerks warning.

The shady man eyed the sword in surprise. "Interesting . . . ." At close examination the dark aura which consumed the blade had now dissipated.

"What is?" asked the puzzled blond. As he looked at the sword it seemed like any other in the shop. It just so happened he eyed that one first.

"Nothing" the clerk chuckled. He then brought out two more artifacts as one of them appeared to be prayer beads while the other was some sort of sharp looking ring?

"I'm not really interested in buying these".

He chuckled at the response. "No need, these two go as a set with that sword. One supposedly belongs to Brahma and the other to Vishnu".

"I'm not sure I can buy all this . . . ."

"Its fine" replied the shady clerk. "You can have these three for free since it would appear that these artifacts have already chosen their master".

"Ehh . . . ."

"There is no need for surprise. So you better be off now as you have some other things to see too am I right?"

"Yeah" Naruto answered slightly confused. He knew something didn't seem right as receiving these items were far too easy. But hell, free was free right? Besides he definitely wanted to get something for his companion as well.

As he left the store the shady man gave a dark chuckle. "How interesting, it seems like it's time to fulfill our contract . . . ." and with that his store disappeared as if it never existed.

Meanwhile Hinata was having a good time looking around for different books and ingredients which served for multiple purposes. She then looked up to see Naruto return with a few items in tow.

"Naruto-kun, what is all that?"

"Just some souvenirs I wanted to get and I got something for you as well".

"Ehh?"

He then looked to the Hyuga girl as he put on a smile. "Here you go" as he placed the prayer beads around her neck and the strange ring in her hand.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she blushed.

With that done they stored all their items as they began walking again with Naruto pulling out his watch to search for a signal.

After sometime of walking the watch began to glow again.

"Alright, I've picked up another way point. So let's go" said Naruto excitedly as he pulled his companion in close to him.

In a flash of light the two travelers disappeared to their next destination.

* * *

~ Someplace, Somewhere ~

"Are we no closer to getting to wherever they are?" Hanabi complained as she treaded down the road.

"We are at the moment nearing the coast. If we head west we will arrive in Korea in a few days. But if we head north then we'll be in one of the European countries in about a week. So where do you want to go?" Neji asked.

The young Hyuga puzzled over this question. Heading north didn't seem to be going anywhere and how that blond jerk was getting around quickly left her dumbfounded. However she assumed that he was no longer in Japan and most likely in a foreign land by now. "We'll go east".

Neji rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he was even following her in the first place when he could easily get around a lot faster. "_Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be her bodyguard_". "Very well Hanabi-sama, the next boat should be leaving in a few days. So we best be off".

On that note the two left towards their destination.

* * *

~ Unknown Place ~

At arriving to the new land, Hinata began to feel strange from being so close to Naruto.

"_I feel . . . . so hot . . . ._"

The Hyuga girl began to turn red. She knew this was the only way to travel, so she tried to mentally prepare herself for each time. However something at the moment seemed completely . . . . different.

"_Why do I feel so hot?_" Hinata began to wiggle slightly at how odd she was feeling. "_What am I going to do?_"

"You must be feeling rather hot at the moment" Naruto awkwardly smiled as he began to sweat a lot. "I think we should go somewhere . . . ."

"Ehh?" Now she was definitely feeling strange as she began to squirm more. "Naruto-kun we can't . . . . it's . . . .it's too soon for that . . . . I like you . . . . but my heart isn't ready for that yet".

However she was ignored as she was lifted up and carried to a now shaded area. "Ahh, that's better. So what was it you said?"

"Ehh?" The pale girl then looked around to see that they were now under a shaded roof. Wherever they were, it looked like some sort of desert. In taking a quick survey, there seemed to be a massively huge triangular object in the distance. "Never mind" as she waved her hands frantically.

"Well anyways welcome to Egypt!" smiled Naruto.

With that aside they immediately made their way to the marketplace to secure some of the things they were going to need such as the appropriate attire which consisted of a lot of protective wraps. Naruto easily complained about how there wasn't any orange but eventually let it slide. As for Hinata, she was just glad to have a wardrobe improvement in comparison to what she wore in India. Although it did generate a suggestive feel about it which caught her blond companion's attention. (I wasn't sure how to accurately describe this. But imagine what the character Evy wore in the 1999 film 'The Mummy' to which I'm referring to the black one).

"You look very cute" smiled Naruto. "So are you OK in that?"

Hinata gave a slight blush as she nodded. "It's a lot better, but it's very breezy in a lot of places".

"That's good to hear, anyways . . . .offfff" as someone bumped into him.

Naruto fell back as he looked up to see who it was.

"Are you OK Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she tried to pull him up by the arm.

"Yeah I'm fine, but who bumped into me?" He looked to see a very edgy girl as she frantically began to gather all the papers she dropped. "Uhh, are you OK?"

"Sorry, sorry," the girl apologized. "I'm really in a hurry. I need to find someone very important who went missing".

"Missing? Who is?"

The girl clasped her mouth as she shot back up. "I'm sorry, please forget all about that. It's supposed to be a secret!"

"OK . . . ." Naruto extended his arm as he offered to pick her up.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. My name is Matsuri and I'm currently on a very important mission".

"Well we better let you get back to . . . . whatever it is".

"Sorry again" said Matsuri as the sketchy female then ran off to fulfill her 'secret mission'.

"Strange" was all Naruto could say to which Hinata gave a nod.

They then toured the area to see many interesting things varying from architecture to the many interesting pieces of literature concerning philosophy, spirituality, and mythology.

But a commotion soon caught their attention as they looked to see an entertainer with a lot of make-up being ganged up on by a bunch of angry looking thugs.

"This is our turf. If you want to perform here then you better pay our special taxes".

Another man grabbed the performer by his shirt to express his aggression. However the performer still looked completely calm even with a knife against his neck. "So are you going to pay us in money or in blood?"

"Neither" the performer replied at his would be attacker suddenly turned around and began attacking his friends.

"What are you doing you fool?"

"It's not me! My body is moving all on its own!"

The performer smirked as he twiddled his fingers making the man in front of him attack others. He then raised his other hand as another one of them began attacking the gang. Simply from this tactic he had his aggressors running in circles about what they should do. But that soon came to an end as two men charged straight through attacking him.

Just as he noticed them a blond and his brunette companion knocked them both out.

The performer gave a smirk before turning his attention back to the main show. "I saw them coming you didn't need to interfere".

"Well it didn't look like a fair fight. So don't mind if we step in" said Naruto.

Hinata got into stance prepared to assist. "We are ready to help".

"Hmph, just don't get in the way!"

In a measly few seconds the enemy was forced to retreat as they were clearly outmatched.

"I guess I should at least thank you. But anyways the name's Kankuro. So who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto".

"Hyuga Hinata. So Kankuro-kun, why did they attack you?"

The man shrugged, "beats me, I was just standing here waiting for someone".

"Weird, anyways what was that weird technique you just used?" asked Naruto.

The man grinned as his hand shined several chakra strings. "A simple puppeteer trick is all".

But before any further questions could be asked a female voice was heard as it approached them. "What part of staying incognito did you not understand? We're supposed to be out of sight".

"Yeah, yeah, sorry". He then motioned towards the mature female blond while motioning back to them. "Temari, people who helped me. Naruto and Hinata, my sister".

The dirty blond looked to her brother in disbelief. "If that wasn't one of the lousiest introductions I've ever heard". Temari then sighed as she looked to them. "So how did you get involved here?"

"Well we just saw him in some trouble and we decided to help" which simply was all it was.

Temari sighed again. "Well anyways you should run along now. We aren't exactly the kind of people you want to be hanging with at the moment".

"What do you mean by that Temari-san?"

As if to answer her question, "hey look over there! They look suspicious! They must be the assassins who were after the viceroy!"

"We better get out of here" as she and Kankuro immediately began to run away.

As Hinata looked to see many British soldiers armed with rifles pointing at them she then felt a tug as Naruto was forcing her to run and run fast.

"Naruto-kun! Why are we running?" she asked as she began to run on her own.

"It's kind of obvious that they think we're those assassins!"

"But couldn't we just stop and explain this to them?"

"Yeah, and while you're at it you can tell them to talk first and shoot later!" as a bullet came buzzing by them.

In time, the traveling pair caught up to the would be killers as they were now running side by side with each other.

"Why don't you stop and explain that we're not with you!" Naruto complained as he started to pick up the pace.

"We're not exactly in any position to do such a thing" replied Temari.

"That's why you were told not to get involved with us" then said Kankuro.

"Why you son of a . . . . " as the two groups bickered with each other as they made their escape.

Eventually they managed to give the British soldiers the slip as they took refuge in a building. The four then took a breather from the intense running.

"Naruto-kun . . . ." Hinata attempted to say as she was breathing heavily.

"Yeah . . . ."

"Did we just assist in a criminal activity?"

Naruto then looked to see a mysterious red headed teen walk out from the shadows as he had a kind of psychotic look to him. "I think we might have . . . ."

"What happened? Didn't we agree on being discreet?"

"Sorry Gaara" Temari apologized. "But one thing led to another and well . . . ." as she looked back to their unwelcomed guest.

The red head nodded as he looked and walked towards them.

The blond got into defensive stance to whatever he was going to do. However he did a rather unexpected action.

"I apologize for the trouble" as the red head gave a slight bow. "My name is Gaara and it would be best if you didn't get any further involved".

"It's kind of late for that" Naruto nervously chuckled.

"My apologies again" as he turned back facing his group. "We will rest at the secret hide out for now. We'll set out tomorrow since it's already too late to go 'there' now".

"But what about them?" Kankuro asked. "They might know too much and we can't afford to have ourselves discovered yet".

The duo then got into defensive stance at what they were possibly implicating.

Gaara turned back around as he approached them. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but I'm going to need you both to accompany us until our business is done".

"No way! We are not getting involved in any more of your criminal activity" as Naruto was ready to fight at any moment.

"I see, than I have no choice". He then raised his hand as sand suddenly began to pick up surrounding and ultimately capturing them.

"What the hell?" as the blond began to struggle.

"It's pointless, you can't escape once I've captured you. So please come along now" said Gaara as the red head turned back around with his 'prisoners' floating along behind him.

* * *

~ Secret Hideout (night) ~

After some distance of traveling and being blind folded they arrived to their location as the pair was mounted to the wall as the sand hardened around them solidifying them in place.

"You can't keep us here forever!" as Naruto began struggling again.

"I must ask you to stay here for a while. But do not worry it'll be over soon and I will let you go".

"Umm, Gaara-kun . . . . If we promise not to escape can you let us down" asked Hinata.

Gaara scrunched his eyes in analyzing her proposition. "Can I hold you to your word?"

"Yes" she answered unwaveringly.

"But Hinata . . . . !"

"And Naruto-kun will definitely agree to this deal".

Gaara scanned them before closing his eyes. "Very well" and soon his sand melted away like water allowing his two prisoners to fall softly to the ground.

At that action Naruto was about to make a break for it. However Hinata placed her hand onto his shoulder motioning him to calm down.

"I must ask you to stay here for now. My sister will bring you something to eat shortly so please bear with me for now". Gaara then walked out of the room leaving the pair alone.

"Why did you stop me? I could have secured our escape" Naruto complained.

"I'm . . . . not sure . . . . but didn't something seem . . . . off about him" said Hinata trying to soothe her companions frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't seem like a bad buy, nor did his siblings. Didn't you feel that as well?"

The blond closed his eyes as he thought carefully about it. "Yeah, that did kind of feel like the case here. But could those soldiers have made a mistake?"

The Hyuga heiress gave a nod to this. "It was a poorly lit alleyway. So it would only be fair that we give them the benefit of a doubt. Besides they could have killed us at any time during our travel".

"I agree" as Naruto looked towards the door. "_And I think we might have more than one thing in common_".

* * *

~ Secret Hideout (day) ~

Just as they were promised the pair was treated like pretty good guests as they were well fed and given everything that they could possibly need.

"Here is your breakfast" as Temari set their food down. "And no we don't serve any kind of noodle here so stop asking already. You get treated far better than a prisoner should be".

"Actually we kind of wanted to talk to Gaara".

Her eyebrow perched at the strange request. "Well I don't see the harm in it". She then left as she returned a moment later to retrieve them.

They then walked out and met Gaara as he appeared to be preparing himself for a trip somewhere . . . . apparently very dark.

"You wanted to talk to me?" as the red head latched another one of his items.

"Gaara-kun, we were curious if we could accompany along with you" as Hinata poked her index fingers together out of nervous habit.

Kankuro and Temari then gave a surprised look at what Gaara did next. "Are you sure you want to be accompanying criminals like us" he grinned.

"Have you ever seen him joke like that?" Temari whispered to her brother.

"Joke? I can't even remember the last time he smiled".

Naruto looked sternly to him as he stepped forward. "I don't think you're as bad as you say you are. So we want to see with our own eyes of what kind of people you are".

"Hmph, I'm currently on my way to a tomb. I have some business there to take care of. It will be dangerous so I would advise you not to come along".

The blond pumped his fist. "Don't worry about us, we're a lot tougher then we look".

Gaara looked to them before closing his eyes in contemplation. "Very well, but you must watch over your own safety".

And with that, the group was off towards the final resting place of long forgotten kings.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

~ Omake ~

"So where to now?" as Jiraiya eyed the map in front of him."So many places to go and not enough time to decide".

"By the way Jiraiya, where is my apprentice?" Tsunade asked. "I haven't seen her since you took her place".

The old man turned around sporting a fox like grin. "I'm having her . . . . do some . . . . dirty things for me".

The old doctor's face reflected slight fear as whatever he had Shizune doing. For whatever it was must have been mentally scarring to which she would never be the same again.

"This is so disgusting" the middle aged woman cried as she was tending to the very stinky, dirty, moldy, and smelly socks that the old frog sage had forced her to clean. "My hands will forever be soiled".

* * *

Author's notes: As you noticed now, they're going to be collecting quite a hall of treasure from their trip around the world. However they will mostly be artifacts that'll be important later in the story.

Now to this current chapter I hope everyone had a good time and yes I decided to go with a Gaara who is far saner at the moment being around the time after the sound attack and around the shippuden series. So at this point I hope I'm not pushing too hard as I had planned to incorporate some of the supernatural stuff that occurs around the world.

**Rose Tiger** – As the series goes on, it'll only get messier. Thank you for dropping by.

**KonIsMyName** – Thank you and I hope you'll stick around till the end.

**Sasumiofjp** – You'll see, so stick around please.

**DayDreaming0f y0u** – Yeah it would be wouldn't it. So thank you for reading.

But anyways I thank everyone for taking the time to read this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	6. Into the Abyss

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it

* * *

Into the Abyss

* * *

"So why are we here?"

"We're here to settle some issues that I have been forced to deal with directly. But I suggest we be careful since this place is considered to be ancient and it's riddled with traps".

Naruto and Hinata looked around at the mysterious structure. It was indeed quite old. However its purpose didn't seem to be housing the body of a dead king.

"What is this place?"

"This is the tomb of the abyss. I suppose in a way of viewing it, it would be considered a safe to lock in something that has been here since ancient times".

"And what exactly has been here?"

" . . . . Hopefully, you won't need to know".

The group walked in as Gaara took point in front of them. He then waved his hand as a dust of sand fluffed in front of him. "With my sand I should detect any traps along the way".

Naruto followed closely behind as the other two sand siblings began to light the way. "_I wonder what could be here?_"

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (further in) ~

"How much further is it boss?"

The blond man looked irritated at the whining of his men.

"It's hot in here, are you sure we're going the right way boss?"

"Oh shut up will you!" he replied as he stepped forward only for a brick on the floor to move in. " . . . . You've got to be kidding . . . ."

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (entrance) ~

The surroundings began to shake violently as it felt like the entire structure was about to fall apart.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he worked to keep himself and Hinata stable on their feet.

"Someone must have triggered a trap up ahead" said Temari.

"We've got to move now!" commanded Kankuro.

The group then made a run for it hoping to escape whatever was going to happen next. As they ran, it appeared as the walls were coming to life as many barred their way as pillars shot out from the ground, walls, and ceiling. But after some running, things appeared to have quieted down for a bit.

"That was close" Naruto commented. "Are you OK Hinata?"

The pale girl nodded. But a moment later she along with Kankuro and Temari disappeared from sight.

"Hinata?"

"It's a trap door".

"Where did they go?"

"Somewhere else in the ruins, but don't worry my siblings are with her. She should be fine".

"Then how are we supposed to meet back with them?"

"Temari and Kankuro know where we were headed. So with luck we'll all be there at the same time".

"But how can they know where we're going if they were sent to some random place in the ruins?"

"That's because we used to play here when we were young".

Naruto brow rose at that statement. "_Gaara . . . . who are you really?_"

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (somewhere) ~

"It seems Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun is several floors above us" said Hinata as she scanned the area within her sight range. "But it seems there are also some people ahead of us".

"How do you know that?" asked Temari curiously.

"It's a family ability of mine. It gives me the power to see great distances as well as the chakra channels of those around me".

Kankuro whistled at the explanation. "That seems pretty handy".

"Anyways we better get moving. According to your observation those intruders are far ahead of us so we better hurry. Gaara is mostly likely heading towards the heart of the tomb as well. So let's go".

They nodded as they were soon off.

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (somewhere) ~

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Naruto asked feeling slightly worried at being lost.

"I am certain this is the right way" replied Gaara. "Although I ask we be careful, and do not step on that tile".

"What tile?" to which the blond then stepped on.

"That tile" the red head sighed.

The walls then opened up as many holes revealed themselves. Gaara immediately motioned his hands up as a sand shield went up to protect them thus stopping the poison darts. He then looked back slightly annoyed at Naruto. "Please do be careful and follow instructions as prompted. The last thing we need is for anymore traps to go off". As he stepped forward another clicking sound was heard.

"You were saying" as Naruto gave him a dumbfounded look.

A trap door then opened beneath Gaara as there was a spike floor below. But before he could fall any real distance he was pulled back to solid ground.

"So how many years have you've been here?"

The red head then stood up as he brushed himself off. "These ruins are like a puzzle. The super structure constantly changes after a certain amount of time. But not only that, the traps also change along with the room".

"Then why in the heck would you guys play in such a dangerous place?"

" . . . . It seemed like a good idea at the time".

Naruto looked to him in disbelief. "_Are you serious . . . . ?_"

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (up ahead) ~

"Hey boss, are we there yet?"

"No".

"Are we there yet?" another underling asked.

"No".

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

A vain mark appeared on his head as he pulled out a chunk of clay, threw it at wall, and created a hole leading into a new section of the ruins. "If one more moron decides to ask if we are there yet, then you're going to end up like that wall, understood?"

The underlings nodded, but before long "are we there yet?"

"Gaahhhhhh!"

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (somewhere) ~

"I see something strange ahead" said Hinata. "There appear to be runes and they are . . . . glowing?"

"Glowing?" said Temari questionably. "Never heard of them before. It must have appeared when the ruins were rearranged".

"I don't think we'll have to wait long to see what they are for" said Kankuro.

"Why is that?"

He pointed at a rune close by as a zombie like warrior materialized out of the seal.

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (other party) ~

"They are the undead protectors of this tomb. They were warriors who had sworn to protect this place till the end of time".

"Then how do we deal with them" as Naruto got back to back with Gaara.

"We don't, for the lack of better words they are immortal as they will attack anyone indiscriminately to keep this place guarded".

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Gaara raised his hand as every undead warrior in front of him was slammed into the wall. "We hurry to the heart. The deactivation for this seal is there. It's most likely that's where the intruders are".

"Then let's get going then!"

The pair then ran down the cleared path until they arrived into an open room. But before they could progress any further they were surrounded without a way forward or back.

"Got any more ideas?"

Gaara raised his hands once again and captured four undead. "Sand coffin!" They were then crushed and pulled into the ground. "If we can deal enough damage to them they will retreat temporarily to regenerate".

"I hope you can do that move a lot because there are a lot of them". Naruto then formed a cross seal in front of him as he matched his numbers to the opposing forces. "Alright, back me up!"

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (other party) ~

"Run!"

Temari, Hinata, and Kankuro gunned their way down the path trying their best to avoid confrontation. The matter of fact was that none of their techniques were designed to either fight so many enemies or be used in such a closed off area.

"We can't keep running forever" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Well you're more than welcomed to stay here and fight" retorted Temari.

"This isn't the time to argue" said Hinata trying to keep a cool head.

A group of undead then appeared on their path as they clogged their way. "Got any bright ideas?"

"I'll make a path" as Temari drew out her enormous fan.

"Don't!" feared Kankuro. "If you cut up the walls like you did back there you'll further compromise the structure of the tomb, and then who knows what'll happen".

The dirty blond growled as she folded it back using it as a makeshift club. Kankuro then took control of three of the undead as he got to work. Meanwhile Hinata protected their six as she parried and struck back against them.

"_There'll be no end to end this_" thought the Hyuga heiress. "_If this keeps up, we'll be helplessly outnumbered_".

Their numbers then began to increase forcing Hinata to work harder. True it was proving difficult, but after that weeks training with Tsunade this fight was like another normal day to her. "_But this situation is becoming unfavorable. We have to escape now!_"

An undead then came forward swinging his blade down. Hinata parried, however the warrior proved far more skilled as it would redirect his momentum guiding its attack back to her each time. She flinched at the level of skill this undead had. "_These things have no chakra channels. So I can't disable them. What do I do?_"

The undead swung his weapon once more, but due to the lack of timing Hinata was forced to block instead. The blade then stopped as it came into contact with the bracelet Naruto gave her. "This is not good" as she attempted to push back against her aggressor. She then looked to see the bracelet begin to emit a very strange white light as it appeared to be repelling the undead. The bracelet then melted off her wrist as it began to float in the air. Before her very eyes it started to grow in size as it shaped itself into a giant crescent moon like blade.

"What is this" as the new strangely formed blade began to float and swirl around her.

"Grrr!"

Hinata looked back as the undead were getting restless as they began to charge her. She flinched at the sudden onslaught. But as if by impulse the blade began spinning rapidly generating a low humming sound. As if protecting its master, the blade shot forward cutting all the undead in half. It then flew back heading straight to her. Hinata surprised at the sudden scene raised her hands in front of her as she closed her eyes ready for the immediate impact. She then opened her eyes to see as the blade stopped right in front of her as it was now swirling around her again. She then motioned her hand to which the blade seemed to respond to.

The Hyuga heiress turned about to see as the sand siblings were still fighting. "They need help!"

Responding to her thoughts, the strange blade shot forward doing as it was commanded. "Did I do that?"

The undead forces were soon subdued as they had no choice but to retreat.

The blade then returned back to Hinata as it grew smaller wrapping itself back around her wrist again.

"Where can I get one of those?" said Temari as she was surprised at how powerful and effective that weapon was.

"Why didn't you use that sooner?" then said Kankuro.

"I didn't even know it could do that" answered Hinata.

"We'll discuss this later. Those warriors won't stay down for long. We better hurry ahead now".

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (other party) ~

"If I damage anymore of the ruins with my sand this place will become unstable causing a collapse" said Gaara as he was now stuck playing defensive.

"And I can't use explosives for the same reason. Damn, what are we going to do!" Naruto took the offensive as Gaara shielded his blind spots. But blunt force attacks were getting them nowhere as it simply wasn't doing enough damage to send them away. He then recalled one of the artifacts he had. "Well I'd rather not use my katana for this. So let's see what this asi can do".

He then drew his blade from his seal as he got into combat stance. Seeing the closest target he swung as hard as he could. As his blade met there weapon, strange runes began to light up along the sword. A gust of wind then began to form around the asi until it broke into a splinter of blades slashing up its target. Naruto looked in surprise at what happened. " . . . . That works for me". He then got to work taking out the enemy until there was none standing.

Gaara looked at the mysterious sword. "Impressive weapon, but why did you not use it sooner".

"I just got this thing two days ago, and it's not like it came with an instruction manual".

The red head rubbed his head. "Anyways we better get going".

"Hey there you guys are!"

The pair looked back to see the remaining group close in on them.

"Hinata!" called Naruto.

"Temari! Kankuro! Did you encounter any trouble getting here?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, but our friend here did most of the work" said Temari as she patted Hinata on the back.

"Definitely, she had some pretty sick moves".

The pale girl blushed as she nervously chuckled while pressing her index fingers together. "I didn't really do much . . . ."

"Ah don't be so modest" smiled Temari. "You were great back there the way you handled those guardians. You've got to tell me where to get one of those".

"I'm afraid it might just be one of a kind" said Hinata nervously.

"We should hurry ahead" interjected Gaara. "I do not like how agitated the undead were. The intruders must be very close to the heart of the tomb. We must hurry".

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (center) ~

"So this was the stupid piece of rock I was sent to go get. Damn that Madara for making me do such a lame a** task" complained the blond man.

"Hey boss, was it really OK to blow so many holes in the walls like this".

"How the hell should I know? Those freaky zombie things were getting annoying. Plus they were cramping my style so I got rid of them the way I liked best". He then looked back to the altar as he displayed a grin. "Well let's get this stupid gem and be on our way shall we".

* * *

~ Tomb of the Abyss (other group) ~

"Well whoever they were they left one hell of a mess getting there" said Kankuro noting all the destroyed walls. Not wanting to waste anymore time they decided to race through the newly created shortcut.

Upon arrival the group became witness to some strangely clothed people as they were dressed in black and red garbs.

"Who the hell are you guys?" exclaimed Temari.

"Get your hands off that!" commanded Gaara. "Do not disgrace this tombs sacred seal for you have no knowledge of the terror you will bring!"

The blond man chuckled at the threat. "That just makes me want to remove it even more". With one big tug the gem was removed as many sparks of energy swirled around it.

"You fool!"

"We're out of here boys. So clear a way".

The underlings then began their attack on the group. But obviously were not faring very well.

"You morons are so incompetent" said the blond man. He then pulled some clay out of his bag as he started to mold it. A few seconds later many birds appeared as they flew at them.

Gaara suspecting something fishy summoned a sand shield to protect his group. Upon impact against his sand a massive explosion was created knocking the group back due to the inertial forces.

"Those things were bombs!" said Naruto.

"There's no time to be surprised" said Temari. "We can't allow them to leave here with that gem. We have to go on the offensive".

"On three then" said Kankuro.

On command the group broke out as they began their attack. Hinata and Temari took his left flank. Naruto and Kankuro took the right, and Gaara took the center.

"Premature" grinned the blond man. He then snapped his fingers as they all exploded. "Clay land mines, what a beautiful piece of work".

"Thanks for the tip" as a fist flew through the smoke striking him across the face.

The blond bombardier sat up as he rubbed his face. "What the hell was that?"

Naruto stood there as he grinned. "All you did was blow up some clones".

He then growled, "Stupid Japanese and that retarded cloning technique".

But before the battle could go any further energy began to shot and warp wildly around the altar.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned.

"_Nice timing_" smirked the bombardier.

"We're out of time" said Temari. "We have to get the gem back to the altar".

"Like hell you will" said the blond man as he threw a chunk of clay up only for it to explode in an intense form of light. Everyone shielded their eyes from the ray. But as their sight returned the blond bombardier was now standing at the exit with his underlings. "You can either waste time and try to stop me or try to keep whatever the hell I just did the way it was, the choice is yours. Oh and by the way since it's most likely we'll meet again the names Deidara. So remember it brats" as he then ran out followed by his men.

"You won't escape!" called Hinata as she began chase. But before she could get any further a bomb bird flew right in front of her detonating at point blank. But luckily she managed to generate a miniature Kaiten to reduce the damage to zero. However the force pushed her back as she ended up flying close to the altar. As if by bad luck the weird energy stretched out as it wrapped itself around Hinata. The altar then exploded into a giant portal of swirling black and red energy. With that action, the Hyuga girl was dragged into the event horizon as she was pulled into the void.

"Hinata!" Naruto called as he was about to dive in head first. But sand grabbed his foot stopping him from jumping in. "Gaara! What are you doing?"

"It's too late" responded the red head. "That portal leads directly into the netherworld. All living beings will die if they enter".

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but it's too late. We have to seal the breach now. If I use all my power with my siblings we might be able to close the doorway".

"Hinata? What about Hinata?"

" . . . . I'm sorry Naruto. It's too late for her". He along with his sand siblings then formed a trinity around the portal as they formed a few seals. "We have to close the doorway!"

" . . . . No"

Gaara from the corner of his eye looked back to the blond. "What?"

"It's not too late!" stated Naruto adamantly. "I don't care where it is be it heaven, hell, or purgatory. I brought Hinata with me on this journey and it's my responsibility to protect her till the end!"

"You can't! No human can enter it and possibly survive!"

Naruto then began to radiate a red-orange aura as his once blue eyes began to turn to yellow slits. "If not human then it must be something more".

Gaara could honestly say that he has never been surprised before. But at viewing the scene before him now he was for the lack of better words speechless. " . . . . You're the . . . .!"

But before any words could be exchanged the red-orange blur jumped into the portal to retrieve the person he refused to lose.

* * *

~ Netherworld (entrance) ~

"_Am I dead . . . ._ "

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she found herself surrounded by a terrifying cold darkness.

"_How . . . . am I here?_"

She then looked to herself to see her body now emitting a strange white light. "_What is happening to me?_" Hinata then felt her neck as the beads she was wearing felt warm. "_Naruto-kun's gift . . . . Is it protecting me . . . . ?_"

Her eyes started to feel heavy as the light around her grew smaller. "_I feel so tired . . . . Perhaps I should rest a little . . . ._"

"Hinata!"

"_Is someone calling me . . . . ?_"

"Hinata! Wake up! Don't give up now!"

" _. . . . Naruto-kun . . . . Naruto-kun is calling me . . . . _" she then looked up to see as the blond in question was emitting a faint red light as he clawed his way down the intangible walls of the portal. " _. . . . Naruto-kun . . . . You came for me . . . . _" as a slight tear began to form.

Naruto growled from the immense pain he was in. The cold darkness of the netherworld was practically death itself. He could literally feel his body dying and regenerating at an instantaneous rate the further he got down. "_Damn it! Even at three tails this pain . . . . is so intense_". But regardless, he continued to climb down with his chakra claws refusing to allow his brunette companion to meet her end in such a way.

But each movement down caused his body to scream in agony as his skin was literally being peeled off only for it to regenerate microseconds later. "_Even the chakra armor isn't doing much . . . ._"

Hinata was on the verge of tears at seeing how much pain Naruto was going through especially for her sake. "_Naruto-kun . . . . !_"

The blond was reaching his limit at how much pain he could endure. "I won't . . . . I won't let you die down here!" Naruto growled again at the pain he was in. "We still have a promise to see the world together! . . . . So there is no way in hell you're going to die in a place like this!"

"Naruto-kun!" as Hinata began to stretch out her arm attempting to reach him.

Only a few feet away Naruto could feel the force of this world begin to crush him. But using his chakra to stick himself to the wall he then stretched forth his hand only centimeters away from grabbing her. "Hinata . . . . I promised to take you with me till the end of my journey . . . . and that's something I intend to do" he smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" as she reached out to grab his hand.

* * *

~ Someplace in Egypt ~

Naruto groaned as he felt his body feel like hell. "_What the hell happened?_"

He then opened his eyes slowly as light began to filter in. His head then definitely felt like splitting open.

He titled his head to see his left arm completely bandaged. "Heh, how nostalgic to see myself wrapped like a mummy again. But why does my right side feel so heavy". Naruto then turned his head only for a small blush to form which then turned into a small smile. "I wonder how long she's been sleeping here".

Sitting next to his bed was none other than his brunette companion as she was using his arm as a pillow. "_How sweet of her to heal my wounds_" he thought as he brushed her bangs behind her ear.

But from that action Hinata began to stir as she soon woke up. At seeing Naruto's smiling face she immediately snapped up with a blush. "I'm sorry for sleeping on you like that".

"It's OK" he smiled. "You smelled really nice though".

"Ehh?" responded Hinata as she blushed heavily.

Naruto chuckled at her reaction. "Sorry sorry, but anyways I'm glad you're alright".

"Naruto-kun . . . ." as she then collapsed to his chest sobbing. "I'm so sorry you had to endure this many injuries because of me".

The blond then rubbed the back of her head with his left arm soothingly. "It's OK, freak accidents happen. Besides you healed my wounds right afterwards so I think we're pretty even".

"But Naruto-kun!"

"No buts and let bygone be bygone OK" he smiled.

Knowing it was pointless to argue any further she nodded her head allowing to let it be . . . . for now.

"By the way Hinata . . . . Where are we?" Naruto looked around to see that he was apparently in some extremely nice surroundings. "But more than that, how did we get here?"

"Well you see Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun is . . . ."

The doors to their room suddenly opened to reveal a girl with short brown hair.

"Hey . . . ." said Naruto as he recalled who the person was. "You're that girl who was . . . ."

"Gaara-sama, you're guest is awake now. I'll go fetch some servants to bring some food here" said Matsuri.

"Gaara-sama" said Naruto quizzically. "What's going on here?"

Matsuri soon bowed out as she went to her task as Gaara entered the room.

"Well you see Naruto-kun . . . . this place is . . . . Gaara-kun is actually . . . ."

"This is my palace" said the red head. "And I'm the viceroy of Egypt. Sorry for the lack of introductions earlier but my mission was time sensitive to which my guards would have slowed down my travel to the Tomb of the Abyss".

" . . . ." three, two, one "Ehh? You're the king of the whole country?"

Gaara nodded, "but more importantly there is something else I want to discuss".

"And what would that be?"

" . . . . You're a jinchuriki aren't you?"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

~ Omake ~

"Are we there yet?" asked Hanabi on the boat to Korea.

"No" stoically responded Neji.

"Are we there yet?"

"No".

"Are we there yet?"

"No".

"Are we there yet?"

The Hyuga prodigy was starting to feel his patience weaken. "Hanabi-sama . . . . We'll be there when the boat stops. So please have more patience".

"OK" she replied as she rested her head on her arms which lay on the railing of the ship. Hanabi then looked back up to her cousin. "Hey Neji".

"What is it?"

"Are we there yet?"

A vain mark then appeared on his face as his hand slowly rose dangerously glowing a light blue energy. "_I am so willing to knock out her vocal cords for the rest of the trip_". He then turned his attention back towards to the distant land. "_Hinata-sama . . . . for your sister's sake and for the sake of my sanity . . . . I hope we find you soon_".

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this chapter was good for everyone to read and as a quick preview more behind the scenes will be revealed as they will soon be off to their next destination.

**sasumiofjp** – Yep, and they will soon meet another character from the Naruto universe. So thank you for reading along so far.

**Rose Tiger** – Hopefully something interesting, but anyways thank you for reading so far and I hope you continue to enjoy yourself.

**DayDreaming0f y0u** – Thank you for reading and I continue to hope that I can keep this story entertaining for you.

So I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic and further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	7. Fact or Fiction

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it

* * *

Fact or Fiction

* * *

"You're a jinchuriki, aren't you?"

Naruto's face displayed shock which immediately turned to a half-hearted chuckle. "Jinchuriki? I have no idea what you are talking about".

"Yes Gaara-kun" said Hinata. "Why would you say such a silly thing? Jinchuriki's are simply legends from a time long ago. They don't exist".

"Yeah that's right, such things aren't real".

Gaara gave a deep sigh as he looked to them. "I see neither of you remembered how I pulled you both out of there". He then looked specifically to Hinata. "And for your information, we jinchuriki's are quite real". Upon that statement sand began to envelop his right hand as it formed a demon claw from the badger demon that dwelled in his soul.

The Hyuga heiress looked in shock to the appearance as she flinched back from the sight.

"I'm not surprised you acted like that".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be" said Gaara. He then looked to Naruto. "I saw you clearly with my own eyes and felt it as well. You are like me".

"I don't understand" then said Hinata. "Such a thing shouldn't be possible. Jinchuriki's are simply supposed to be stories aren't they?"

Naruto gave a chuckle. "I guess that cat's out of the bag, huh".

"Naruto-kun?"

"He is telling the truth Hinata. We are quite real" as he looked up with a strange expression on him. "The very force of nature all nicely bottled up in a human avatar. Although I'm not too surprised by your reaction since our existence has been one of the most well kept secrets in the entire world". He abruptly stopped as he pounded his fist over his hand. "Actually I wasn't supposed to tell you that". Naruto then faced her as he knocked his head a little from his accidental confession. "You can keep a secret right?"

Hinata nodded slowly to this. "But I still don't understand. How can any of this be possible? According to folklore, you're all supposed to be demon-possessed human". She let out an 'eep' at her statement. "I'm sorry".

"Its fine" smiled Naruto.

"However, it's not as clear cut as that I'm afraid" said Gaara. "These 'spirits' have been called many things through the generations. Gods, demons, and any other name you can think of. But the one connecting things between them all was that they were known as the tailed beasts. Through the generations the human avatar's or jinchuriki's have been known to be either great heroes or terrible destroyers as many of the most prominent people known throughout history had a high chance of being a jinchuriki". He then took a breath before continuing. "But like the saying goes 'it is the person who defines the power' not the other way around. It is true that these bijuu's have quite an influence over there holders. However it is our own decision in how we wish to use this power".

Hinata stared dumbfounded at the explanation. " _. . . . is this for real?_"

"I hope you aren't regretting your travel with me now" as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Although he put on his sheepish smile for her deep down he was worried for how she would react to all this information that was just forced onto her.

Hinata remained silent for a moment. But only for that moment as she then shook her head. "Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun is Gaara-kun. That will never change. I can tell . . . . I can tell that deep down both of you are very good people . . . . and . . . . and . . . ."

She then felt a pat on her head as Naruto smiled to her while rubbing her head. "Thank you Hinata".

Even Gaara was touched by her little speech.

"So that's what it was".

Outside the guest room Temari and Kankuro were listening intently as they were 'unintentionally' eavesdropping.

"Have you've ever heard him talk this much before?" asked Temari.

Kankuro shrugged. "I've never even thought he was capable of it. But it's most likely because he met someone else just like him".

"Yeah" as the dirty blond recalled how lonely her little brother used to be. "I guess it's because they most likely shared similar pasts that he can easily open up to them".

"But why share it with that girl?"

"Who knows? Probably because he has some trust in her, probably because that Naruto guy trusted her, but the most important thing is that now Gaara can connect to people outside us and his people".

" Yeah . . . ."

* * *

~ Egypt ~

Days passed as Gaara showed the pair around his country.

Along the way they visited many shops and facilities as a form of thank you for their service in aiding the country.

The red head soon explained that whoever those thieves were stole a very powerful touchstone which powered the seal which kept the doorway to the 'other side' closed up. But whether their reason was to steal the crystal for its value or for unleashing the other side no one would really knew. However due to Naruto and Hinata's quick intervention, the sand siblings managed to make it in time to put a 'cap' on the doorway. Although it was only a temporary fix, it would give them time to forge a new power source to reseal the portal permanently.

Now after finishing their last day tour of Egypt, the traveling pair retired back to their rooms for the evening just before sharing a splendid meal with Gaara, his family, and some of his most trusted friends.

However Naruto being the hyperactive blond he was couldn't quite get to sleep as he decided to take a walk around the palace.

As he walked along the archway which looked out towards the full moon he soon found that he wasn't the only one feeling the same way. "Couldn't quite rest either?"

"No" plainly stated Gaara.

The boys soon then found a nice spot along the archway as they both leaned against the rail looking out towards the moon.

"You've picked a very interesting person to travel with, that Hinata girl I mean. She has a rather kind and gentle spirit" said Gaara.

"Yeah, she is quite the girl" said Naruto. "But ironically, it's very strange that we're traveling together".

"What do you mean?"

"Well" as he gave a half-chuckle. "She's actually supposed to have me six feet under already".

The sand jinchuriki looked to him in absolute confusion. Although his face couldn't quite show it, one of his brows were clearly perched up.

"Well back in our home country of Japan she was assigned to kill me because of the fact I rubbed a few of the nobles the wrong way".

"But why would you allow her to travel with you knowing full well she might kill you?"

Naruto could only respond with a smile to this. "Because that isn't the kind of person she is".

Gaara once again perched his eyebrow. "Then how do you see her?"

"That she is a super quiet dark weirdo". In the first time of his life Gaara coughed out as that wasn't an answer he was expecting. "But seriously she's a girl with both an incredible internal and external beauty which far surpasses anything I've ever seen before".

The sand jinchuriki grinned at this. "You sound like you're attracted to her".

Naruto blushed at the implication. "Nonsense! I'm just noting an observation is all. Besides we're just traveling companions and that is as far as that will go".

Garra's grin started to stretch into a smile. But before long he started to do something exceptionally quite rare.

"Hey! Stop laughing teme!" he then got the red head into a head lock as the two bickered for the rest of their time that night.

* * *

~ Korea (shore's coast) ~

"So are we there yet?" asked Hanabi.

As if on impulse Neji punched out the closest guy to him with all his might as he went flying into the ocean shores.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing Hanabi-sama, nothing at all" replied Neji as he returned back to his calm demeanor. "So which way do you wish to go?"

"Well I want to get something to eat first since the ships food really was quite disgusting. So let's go find a restaurant". So going along with it Neji looked around until the traveling Hyugas found a suitable restaurant. In the world of economics one of the most common forms of currency during the time was gold or silver. So traveling expenses wasn't going to be too much of an issue.

However there were going to be problems . . . .

"Hanabi-sama . . . . I believe you should stop eating now . . . . "

"Why? This food is great. I can't get enough of this. Maybe we should get the recipe so that Hinata-neesan can cook it when we get back".

"But Hanabi-sama . . . . maybe . . . ."

"Stop whining and just enjoy the food or I'm going to end up eating it all".

"But Hanabi-sama . . . ."

"What is it? It's not like we don't have the money to pay for it".

"Actually Hanabi-sama, that's precisely it".

" . . . . ehh?"

"I only brought enough for specifically traveling purposes" as the Hyuga prodigy showed the small sack of gold. "And I do not believe you brought any currency with you".

"What do you mean? I brought plenty of money" to which she pulled out her seal only to realize that she really didn't bring any money with her. "_Crap! In my rush I forgot to bring some!_" " . . . . You do have enough to pay for this right?"

"If my translation jutsu is correct then . . . . no . . . ."

"Oh no!" whispered Hanabi as she began to sweat bullets. "Alright here's the plan, we're going to pull a dine and dash on my mark". The young Hyuga looked back to make sure the cook was looking away. "Alright na . . . . . Ehh! He already left without me!" to which Neji was no longer sitting across from her.

"You do plan on paying for all this" said the cook threateningly as he now stood right behind her.

Hanabi began to sweat even more bullets. The next thing she knew she was running like a bat out of hell from the establishment with the cook right behind her with a butcher knife. "_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!_"

Like a classical scene, Hanabi ran all over the area with the cook hot on her tail as they were going in and out from alley ways and sidewalks trying to escape and capture respectively. However her streak ended when she went head first into someone when she wasn't paying attention. "Hey! Watch it!"

"You should really be careful kiddo or you are going to hurt yourself".

Hanabi looked up to see a very properly dressed man as he still continued to look down on her. But if he had any distinguishing features it had to be the weird scar which lined across his nose.

"There you are you little brat!" as the cook finally caught up to her grabbing her arm while pulling her up. "You owe money for the food you and your companion ate. So I expect you to pay up!"

The well dressed man raised his hand. "Sir, there is no need to act so violently towards a child. How about I pay for this meal? Allow me to see the check". The cook then flashed him the check to which the man's eyes bulged. "That is quite an expense, but not something I can't handle". He then pulled out a few bills and handed it over to the cook to which he more than happily took before leaving.

"Thanks for the help. So I'll be going now". But before she could leave she was promptly stopped as a firm hand rested on her shoulder.

"I believe you now owe me something" as he then started to drag Hanabi off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" as the young Hyuga attempted to run. "Shouldn't you be happy from just simply doing a good deed?"

"Then you wouldn't learn anything. So I'm going to have you work off the payment with some paper work".

"Who do you think you are anyways?"

"That's not a proper way to speak. Perhaps I should also give you lessons in etiquette. But to answer your question my name is Iruka and I'm a teacher of these parts, and what you're going to do is help me take care of paper work since I'm a little behind on time".

They soon arrived to the school which looked quite luxurious in many forms and ways from well polished buildings to a very beautiful internal garden. After a short walk they arrived to Iruka's office as there were literally columns of paper everywhere in the room.

"Is this what you call a little behind?" asked Hanabi is disbelief.

"Don't worry; you will have help as I had also gained another helper today".

"Another helper?"

As if on cue, the said helper walked into the room. "They are done just as you requested Iruka-sensei".

"Neji!"

"Ahh you know each other" said Iruka enthusiastically. "This saves much time. So let's get to work and you'll be done in no time".

As they got to work moving paper around the young Hyuga managed to sneak a conversation in from time to time. "Why are you working here? And why did you leave me at the restaurant?"

"You said you wanted to dine and dash so that is what I did. Additionally Hiashi-sama would be most displeased if I allowed you to perform that action without paying properly. So I found this job which pays exceptionally well". He then dumped his stack before moving onto another one. "So it would be best to pay off your debt accordingly to clear ourselves of any further problems in the near future".

Hanabi sighed as her cousin did indeed have point, and with that she began to work more diligently.

* * *

~ Egypt (palace courtyard) ~

"Thanks for everything you've done for us" as Hinata took a bow before Gaara.

"No need to be formal, we're friends aren't we?" then said Naruto.

The red head grinned as he nodded. "You are welcomed back to this country anytime you wish to return. So come visit again soon". He then raised his hand as a few of his servants stepped forward. "I also have a few parting gifts for you". Gaara then took the items as he handed it to them. "Here are some artifacts that I might think may help you along your journey".

"What are they?"

"This is a sappara, it is a sword said to have been wielded by Osiris the god of judgment during the old age". In his other hand, "this pendant was said to have belonged to Isis the goddess of life".

Naruto and Hinata looked in surprise to the items. "Are you sure you should be giving this to us?"

Gaara nodded, "I trust these items to be in your hands as these artifacts may become useful for you along your trip. Additionally I also have a feeling you're going to be running into more artifacts along the way so I'm also giving you these books for research". He then reached into his pocket as he pulled out a card. "I've also set up an account you can use around the world. Since the British Empire has their hands in every country of the world, their currency has been becoming more common these days so it might be good to have an account with their bank system. I've also put some money in. So you'll be fine for a while".

The pair smiled sincerely as the blond jinchuriki reached out his hand. "Thanks for everything".

"No problem. Just visit when you can".

And with that Naruto and Hinata said their farewells as they soon left for the next part of their journey.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

~ Omake ~

Neji was on break as he decided to take a walk around the schools infrastructure. But soon he came upon a certain room as he looked up to the sign. "Nurses . . . . office . . . . "

Hearing some commotion inside he decided to enter as he closed the door behind him.

As students and teachers passed by, many could swear that strange moaning sounds were emanating from the office.

"What the heck is going on in there?" as many people couldn't help but ask as they passed by. But decided not to investigate from either embarrassment or wishing to be ignorant.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope everyone has been enjoying the story thus far because I'm constantly re-modifying my writing to improve my story telling ability. So I do apologize if everyone is having a rough time reading this. But thank you for everyone who is still sticking around. Also for historical accuracy Korea was a very unfriendly place towards foreigners during the 19th century and the school system then was only reserved for people of noble status. But for the sake of the story let's just say they are playing nice during this time period with outsiders.

Concerning Neji, he is not doing anything perverted. But it's fine to let everyone else think that. *snickers*

**Rose Tiger** – I thank you for staying with the story thus far and hope you will continue your support with your kind patronage.

**dragonball256** – Yeah, they are going to get into a whole lot more trouble later in the chapter. So please stay tuned to find out.

**sasumiofjp** – Well I hope to continue to surprise you and I thank you for reading thus far.

**divinespirit** – Thank you for your kind compliment and I hope to continue to impress you.

**DayDreaming0f y0u** – I definitely plan on letting Neji meet Tenten. But it won't happen until they get to Europe where a lot of crazy stuff tends to happen.

So I thank everyone who has been reading thus far and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	8. Fire of Youth

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it

* * *

The Fire of Youth

* * *

"Wow, it looks like we're in China now" as the blond jinchuriki surveyed the area. "_Hmm, but why did dad put the seal here? Although it's a nice view it's a bit inconvenient to get off from here. But if I remember correctly this is supposed to be . . . . The great . . . .something or something. Ehh, whatever_".

"I've been wondering Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How do you always know where we are?"

"Through this" as Naruto materialized a book into his hand.

Hinata looked to the old scruffy cover as one of her eyebrows raised slightly. "A diary?"

"Yeah" as he looked at the book nostalgically. "It was my mom's when she traveled around the world". Naruto chuckled slightly. "I can't even remember how many times I've read it over the years. Hmm . . . . What is it Hinata?"

The pale girl looked to him curiously. "What are your parents like? I've always wanted to know".

Naruto froze slightly at the question. Just as his mouth parted to speak . . . .

"Lee!"

"Gai-sifu!" (The term 'sifu' is equivalent to the meaning of 'sensei' in Japanese. But since they are in China this is how Naruto and Hinata are hearing it.)

"Lee!"

"Gai-sifu!"

The pair looked towards the distance to see two men with bowl shaped haircuts racing towards them picking up dust as they ran along.

"I promise I'll win today sifu!"

"You are still fifty years too early to beat me my young apprentice!" and in one big burst the elder man sped up running right past the traveling pair declaring his victory over his pupil.

"It was a wonderful morning training as usual sifu!"

"Yes Lee!" The elder man then looked to the new faces as he displayed a huge smile. "You must have heard of my amazing training and wished to partake in the right of attaining the title of 'The Beautiful Green Beast'. But I must apologize because I already have such a wonderful apprentice who will one day take that title!"

Naruto and Hinata nervously chuckled at the statement.

"Gai-sifu, who are these people?"

"Some admirers of my amazing training program my young apprentice".

"I think there is some misunderstanding. We just got here and . . . ." But before Naruto could finish speaking . . . .

"But Gai-sifu, they don't look strong enough to inherit your title".

" . . . . What was that?"

"Forgive me for saying this, but you don't seem strong enough for the title making you unworthy of the name" stated Lee bluntly.

". . . . Do you want to settle this with a fight then?" replied the blond jinchuriki as a vein mark appeared on his head. For if there was one thing he hated besides innocent people getting hurt, being frustrated in not being able to do something, or being denied his ramen, it was being called weak especially by someone as funny looking as this fuzzy brow character.

"But Naruto-kun, we shouldn't be fighting the first moment we arrive into a new country" said Hinata trying to diffuse the situation. "Gai-san, please stop this".

However the elder man was not really listening as he was too busy laughing at the situation. "Good, very good. This would be a good opportunity to get some extra training in. Fight to your heart's content men of youth".

"But . . . . But . . . ."

"You should step aside now missy. They are about to get really serious" to which Gai moved himself along with Hinata to the side wall as the other two began their sparring match.

"Under the tutelage of Gai-sifu I won't lose" as Lee positioned one hand behind him with another in front.

Naruto then took his battle stance. "That must be China's Iron Fist style that I've heard so much about. Can't wait to see how great it is".

"Here I go!"

"Bring it!"

And with that the two began to brawl as they exchanged punches and kicks with one another. But after a grueling half hour both collapsed to the ground calling a draw between them.

"You are quite strong. I have never seen techniques like those before. I still have much to learn before I'm ready to face you again" said Lee between disheveled breaths.

"You're pretty good yourself fuzzy brows. I actually had to be serious when fighting you" responded Naruto as he was partially hyperventilating.

Gai clapped his hands as tears ran down his face. "That was a most wondrous match I have ever seen. What a grand display of youth!"

"Are you OK Naruto-kun?" as Hinata's hand began to glow green healing up any wound she saw on her traveling partner.

"Yeah I'm OK. Just a few bumps and bruises that I can't handle". His eyes then slightly bulged at seeing his sparring partner immediately jump to his feet. "How did you recover so fast?"

Gai chuckled as he stood behind his apprentice. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, that is some incredible recovery rate", "_Even that stupid fox can't get me back on my feet that fast_".

"Are you sure you want to know?" as Gai's grin grew wider.

"Yeah I'm really curious!"

The elder man gave a chuckle as an amazing shining aura surrounded him as his smile literally began to twinkle. "It is the amazing power of the fires of youth!" striking his arm out with a thumb up.

Lee's eyes began to burn ablaze as he raised his fist with excitement. "Yes! The amazing fire of youth! It's blaze burns passionately within me!"

". . . . Ehh?" as a sweat drop formed on Hinata. Now the Hyuga heiress was the type of girl to take anything people told her at face value. But even to her standards of believability this was a bit . . . . much. "_This is . . . . a bit too much. Naruto-kun can't believe such a thing_". But at seeing the twinkle in his eyes, " _. . . . Naruto-kun_" as she mentally face smacked herself.

"Wow! Your amazing Gai-sifu! Please teach me the amazing power of the fire of youth!" said Naruto with his excitement growing more and more by the minute.

"Yes!" pointing his finger towards the distance. "I will now instruct in the fire of youth. So join me along with my apprentice and we shall travel these lands as we discover the true secrets of youthfulness!"

"Yes Gai-sifu! I will travel anyplace in the world with you!" exclaimed Lee excitedly.

"Oh boy, I can't wait" said Naruto feeling really giddy about all this.

Hinata sighed in response to their reaction. "_Naruto-kun . . . ._"

* * *

~ China (countryside) ~

Now to say the least both Gai and Lee were rather interesting people to travel with seeing as they did everything in their everyday life with a certain flare. To say the least the pair were extremely eccentric in everything they did as they spared no expense in doing everything in a very flashy manner. But still they were rather good tour guides as they saw some fascinating things along the way.

Even Naruto was as happy as a clam as he got to sit in a few restaurants to sample some of the finest rice noodles that could be offered in the province. But aside from the food, they learned that the 'fire of youth' was a system of energy used in this country. In this system it was called 'chi'. But the interesting thing about it was how different in was to how their own energy system worked. Without the need to manipulate it internally they simply called it forth in raw form and used it as they pleased. Of course Naruto being the person who liked to share tried to teach them some of his techniques. But to Lee's dismay he seemed incompatible with the ability to use ninja techniques. Regardless of that he was still happy to increase his knowledge on other arts around the world.

"What is that?" as the group spotted a tower of smoke just over the hill.

"Help! Someone help!"

"What's wrong?" asked Gai as he got to one knee to face the child.

"Bandits!" cried the infant. "Bandits are attacking . . . . Mother and father . . . . Please help!"

The elder man's eyes then became dead serious to which was something Naruto and Hinata didn't even think was possible. "Don't worry we'll handle this" he faced his group. "Stay close and protect the child. We've got some cleaning up to do".

* * *

~ China (siege village) ~

Many screams were made as the village was set ablaze. Bandits were ruthlessly pillaging anything they could get their hands on as they killed any in their path simply because they thought it was fun.

"Please don't kill me" stuttered the villager.

"Well isn't that too bad for you" as the bandit raised his axe.

"Dynamic entry!" and in a flash of green Gai flew in with a flying side kicking knocking the attacker away.

"We got some party crashers. Let's get him!"

"Dynamic entry!" as Lee, Naruto, and Hinata appeared onto the scene taking out their own targets.

"Hey Hinata, why didn't you call out 'dynamic entry!' as Gai-sifu taught us?"

The Hyuga heiress blushed in embarrassment at the thought.

Gai's face looked back in shock. "This was the technique which made me into a legend of China. Without screaming out 'dynamic entry!' there is absolutely no soul behind the technique, and without soul the technique loses all its flare and youthfulness!"

"Yes Hinata, it's an honor to learn this technique. So it must be done while screaming out 'dynamic entry!"" added Lee.

The conversation continued on as such as bandits began to gather around them.

"They do realize what is going on right?" said bandit one.

"No, I think we're just being ignored" said bandit two.

"But since they're being distracted don't you think we should attack now?" asked bandit three.

"We can't do that!" said bandit one. "That would be against the rules".

"Rules?"

"You're new at this aren't you?" said bandit two.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well we're not really supposed to be disturbing their dialogue until they are good and ready to fight. It's more or less an unspoken rule of sorts between us".

"Well then how do we know that they are ready to go" to which Gai's fist connected with his head a second later shooting him to the ground.

"Yeah actually that would be the sign there" said bandit one.

And with that the fight began as the battle quickly ended with Naruto's group as the victor with the bandits retreat. After the fire was put out while salvaging whatever they could from the wreckage they sat some of the victims down as they got answers from them.

"Do you know who they were?" asked Gai.

"I believe they were the shark gang from the distant mountain area".

"The shark gang?" said Gai is astonishment. "They're a mercenary group. Why would they want to attack a village like this?"

"How should I know!"

"Sorry sorry, so what else can you tell me?"

"Shark gang?" asked Hinata.

"They're a mercenary group around this province" explained Lee. "They are one of the elites in this country whose power are said to even rival that of the imperial generals under the emperor's command. But this current event is truly boggling".

"Why is that?" then asked Naruto.

"It's true they don't believe in anything like wrong or right and that only money is important. But attacking a small village like this seemed completely out of character to them. This just doesn't make any sense".

"We're going to their mountain base" said Gai.

"What?"

"There is something that doesn't make sense here. First attacking a farm village would make no gain to them and secondly the fighters from before were far too weak which makes this even more peculiar".

"Too weak?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"The shark gang has a certain standard for who is allowed into their group. The people we fought today were far too weak to even be allowed in. So I'm going to go investigate this matter personally".

* * *

~ China (mountain region) ~

The group peered over a rock as they watched members walk in and out from the hideout.

"So how do you plan to investigate this?" asked Naruto. But as he turned back he saw how ridiculously dressed both Gai and Lee were. Simply put they looked like extremely flamboyant overly dressed punks who were simply trying too hard to look bad. "Are you seriously going to go in like that?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Gai as he was spiking his hair up.

"Uhh . . . . I think it would be better if you let me and Hinata do this one".

"Why?" asked Lee. "We're perfectly dressed for the part. Besides we wouldn't want to trouble people who were just here to site see".

"No . . . . It's OK. You guys can just wait here. We'll deal with this one. Besides they might know who you are. So I think it would be best if we went instead".

"Got a good point there" said Gai. "Alright, me and Lee will investigate on the outside. So be careful in there".

"Believe it" smirked Naruto. He then got up followed by Hinata as they proceeded towards the entrance. Using some of the garbs the eccentric duo brought along made use of them as they dressed for the part.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun? I mean I do have some experience with spying and infiltration. But I haven't actually done it before for practical use".

"It'll be OK, just follow my lead" smiled Naruto. They soon approached the front gate as two guards stepped towards them. "Hey can we join your club? We've been looking for a good excuse to pillage a village or something like that".

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Oh, just your everyday bad boy delinquent and his super hot yankee friend" as he patted Hinata on the back.

"Naruto-kun . . . ." whispered the embarrassed girl. "_That's a bit too much_".

"You do know there are three tests involved in joining the shark gang. Are you sure you want to join? Because once you start you won't have the luxury of quitting whenever you feel like it" darkly chuckled the guard.

"Yeah we're good" chimed Naruto with an unusually sunny smile.

"_This guy does know the seriousness of the situation right?_" "If that is your choice then follow us and your test will begin right away". The wooden gates then parted as the two guards stepped aside to allow Naruto and Hinata entry in.

"Are you sure everything will be alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata worriedly. "I have a bad feeling about this, like something terrible is going to happen".

"Ah don't sweet it. You should have more confidence in yourself. You're a great ninja after all. Plus with some of the cool stuff we've learned from India and Egypt this test should be no sweat to us".

Hinata blushed at the compliments she was given. "Thank you Naruto-kun for having faith in my skills".

"Just saying what's true" smiled the blond jinchuriki.

They then proceeded into the compound as the wooden gates closed behind them signaling the start of a terrible fate that awaited the both of them.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

~ Omake ~

"Hanabi, what has your cousin been doing in the nurses office?" asked Iruka as they both walked along the hall.

The young Hyuga shrugged as a response. "I'm not really sure either. But for some reason he's been spending a lot of time in there. Actually I've been meaning to ask him what he has been up too".

"How curious, for the reason I asked is because of this" to which he pointed to the unusually long line that stretched the hallway towards the said office. They then moved to the front of the line to see an obviously tired out woman walk in only to walk right back out completely revitalized as she was now all shiny and sparkly.

"What has Neji been up too?" asked Hanabi.

"But just as importantly that person is not a student at this school" added in Iruka.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope this chapter was an OK read. Also I'm curious if my pace is OK and how the story is overall.

**Rose Tiger** – I'll try my best. So thank you for your patronage and I hope you drop by in the next update.

**dragonball256** – She's only at the tip of the ice right now. Wait till she gets to Europe.

**DayDreaming0f y0u** – Well when you have a cousin that is annoying the living crap out of you yet you can't do anything against them you've got to find a way to vent your frustration. After having to listen to Hanabi repeat "Are we there yet?" for god knows how long, poor Neji had to vent his agitation somewhere which in this case was the poor guy that got off the boat with them.

But anyways I thank you for taking the time to read this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	9. Thy Life's Worth

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it

* * *

Thy Life's worth

* * *

As they walked into the mercenary's compound they would be lying if either of them said they weren't feeling nervous.

Although she was a trained kunoichi, the Hyuga heiress couldn't help but shake slightly at feeling the weight of the atmosphere. This was her first time in an infiltration mission. Of course she had all the details of what she had to do in order to fit into enemy territory. But practice and the real thing are always so different when the time comes for one to face it.

"Hey newbie, what's your problem?" asked one of the escorting guards.

"Ehh?"

"If this is your behavior now you're not going to last long during the trails".

"I'm . . . . I'm . . . ."

"What was that newbie" as the guard cupped his ear to listen. "Speak up or I can't hear you".

"_I'm going to get us discovered!_" as Hinata began to panic internally. However her jittering came to an end as she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about her pal. Once she gets started you'll need an army to stop her. So why don't you mind your own business and hurry up with taking us to the test site" Naruto smirked as he glared at the guard.

"Whatever you say" said the guard as he continued his route.

"_Naruto-kun . . . ._" Hinata inwardly smiled.

After a bit of walking they finally arrived to the center of the compound to be astounded by the sight of many people who were also present for the test. Apparently working for the shark gang was the biggest thing at the moment. But as the pair joined the mass, the lead proctor stepped forward onto the main stage podium as he began to announce himself.

"Welcome all newcomers. You honor us today with your desire to join our gang. But as all of you should know we don't just let anyone into our clan. Due to this fact you are here today to participate in the grand test that will implement you into our gang. But as a show of civil of courtesy . . . ." as the proctor's expression suddenly turned darker. "You'll be granted one chance to leave now because once testing starts" as surrounding mercenaries drew their weapons. "You'll not be allowed to leave here alive in which either you pass or you die".

Many of the participants gulped at the threat, many gave up and left in a hurry, and many displayed courage although they were equally scared at what the test might entail.

"Man, these guys mean business" whispered Naruto.

"I'm worried Naruto-kun. Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"We kind of have too" the blond responded while deep in thought. "According to Gai, the shark gang has been doing some pretty suspicious activity. I mean yeah, we could have snuck in and spied on them for a while. But this way we'll be under less suspicion while giving us more time to complete our objective". He then patted the pale girl's head softly. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? This test ought to be a cinch for us".

"The first event of our test will be a test of skill" said the proctor. "This test is quite simple as this will be an obstacle course in which simply all you have to do is get to the finish line".

* * *

~ Mercenary Compound (mountain area) ~

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"This is an obstacle course!"

"No way I'm running that!"

As the traveling pair looked at the obstacle course all they could do was gape at what they saw. Simply, it wasn't really an obstacle course but more like a giant deathtrap. It was clear the mountain route was heavily modified with several spikes ornamented in several trees and along the mountain walls. But it was clear the traps were not that simple as there were probably more along the way and more cleverly hidden. To put it rather bluntly, if you didn't know what you were doing then it was clear that you were going to die that day.

"No way! Now way in hell am I going to run that course! It's suicide!" Immediately a dagger was thrusted into his bowel killing the man instantly.

The proctor soon stood back as he wiped his knife clean. "I told you before did I not? You either pass or you die. It was simple as that".

Many of the examinees panicked at the site as they soon turned to run. However they couldn't get far enough as arrows were now lodged into all the people who tried to escape.

"As I said before, you pass or you die. Why do you think we have kept our tests a secret? A part of being a mercenary is being ready for any circumstance that may arrive in a situation. If you were not ready for it then clearly you will die for your mistake".

Naruto and Hinata looked on with heavy hearts at the some of their deaths. Truly their deaths were of their own doing as some wished for power, others wished for wealth, and some simply for both. But to watch someone die in such a manner was simply . . . . too much to see.

Hinata then grabbed her companion as she buried her head into his chest to avert her eyes from the cruel site. " . . . . How can they do such a thing?"

The blond jinchuriki looked down guiltily as he clenched his hand from not being able to prevent their deaths. He then closed his eyes before reopening them exhaling to calm himself down.

"For the sake of time you will all go in groups of five. It doesn't really matter if you get there together as a team or not. But . . . ."

"Excuse me" Naruto interrupted. "May I go in the first team?"

"My, oh my, don't we have an eager one here?"

"Nah, just don't like waiting for a bunch of second rates to finish. So I'd prefer to get this done with as little interference as possible".

"So be it".

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered. "What are you planning? This is all far too dangerous!"

The blond jinchuriki smiled down to her as he cupped her cheeks. "Don't worry I'll be fine, and besides I have plan".

The pale girl averted her eyes as she slightly blushed from Naruto's touch. "But what exactly are you planning?"

"Don't worry, I have it covered. But in order for my plan work the less you would have to know. Additionally make sure you go in the last group".

"But . . . . why?"

Naruto gave a chuckle as he smiled to her. "If I remember correctly your eyes have the ability to see through solid objects right? So you'll be fine so long as you're careful and see all the traps a head of time".

"_But why would Naruto-kun ask me to go in the last group? What could he be planning . . . ._ " She then closed her eyes as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, just remember to go last and everything will be fine". With that Naruto left with the first team followed by another one every three minutes. After fifteen minutes it was Hinata's group turn as they transverse the dangerous mountains.

Just like Naruto had said Hinata's Byakugan safely guided her through the mountain as she easily saw every trap along her path both hidden and some distance away. Aside from helping her group across much to their skepticism she couldn't help but wonder what her companion was planning. "_Naruto-kun . . . . why would you ask me to go last? What was so important that you didn't want me to see?_"

* * *

"Congratulations to all the participants for I am quite impressed with how many applicants have survived this time around. So now we shall go into the second round which will be a test of efficiency". The proctor then guided the remaining participants to the next area.

Meanwhile Hinata looked around for Naruto only to see him a few meters away. So squeezing through the crowd she made her way to him as she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt to grab his attention. "I'm so glad you're OK. Did everything go well for you?"

". . . ."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata soon began to feel disheartened as the usually warm blond seemed to be ignoring her. "_Did I say something wrong?_" "Naruto-kun, is everything OK? You aren't hurt or anything are you?"

However the only response the blond jinchuriki would give was to tug his arm away as he moved deeper into the crowd.

A sense of sadness then weighed on her heart at how strangely cold her companion has been acting. "_Is this part of his plan? But why is he acting like this? Did something happen? . . . . please tell me_". Hinata then looked down sadly as she continued on with the group.

The proctor soon stopped followed by the rest of the group as they now stood at the mouth of a cave. "This test of efficiency is basically a time limit event in which you will need to retrieve a special rock at the end of this cave and make it back here within a specified window of time. Of course if you don't make it back out in time your execution by the examiners will be the least of your worries. For here a beast has lived in these caves since ancient times. If you are unable to make it back within twenty minutes then simply you will die in there as the cave and darkness will be your grave and tombstone as the beast devours you". He then turned about to face the examinees. "Of course you may choose to go in groups or individuals. But as a hint it would be far safer if you go individually". His dark expression then turned into a creepy smile. "So who would like to go first?"

Almost immediately the first participant made himself known as he entered the cave without hesitation or worry.

"My my, what a brave boy he must be to enter the cave alone".

Hinata watched with concern as Naruto definitely wasn't acting like himself. Simply after spending time with him she knew the blond jinchuriki would have at least cracked a joke or made a sarcastic comment. However he simply just walked in without a word as if there wasn't anything to worry about. Although she was still saddened from his earlier behavior, "_please come back safely_".

But after ten minutes he then returned with the blue stone in hand as he dropped it into the proctors hand giving him a stern look.

"Good, very good. Now just proceed towards the indicated area in which the third event will begin after this one is finished".

Naruto nodded as he then left not bothering to look back to give the Hyuga heiress any sign of encouragement or relief that everything was going to be OK. Hinata felt discouraged from his behavior as she felt that something bad was going to happen soon. "_Please Naruto-kun . . . . please tell me what is going on?_"

But her spirit was soon lifted as she saw examinees both as individual and group walk in and out without any trouble. However there were a few cases of some of them not making it back. However, she couldn't focus on that is she wanted to survive this event.

Finally when it was her turn she decided to go individually taking the proctors hint to heart. As she entered the cave there appeared to be no problems whatsoever as it seemed like any other dank and dark cave with moss, bats, bugs, and so on and so forth. But deciding to be on the safe side she activated her Byakugan as she got further in where light was becoming a luxury. After a few minutes of walking she began to become curious to what this mysterious beast could have been because simply there didn't seem to be any sign of it no matter how hard she looked within a hundred meters of her position. "_Could the proctor have been lying?_" In some of Tsunade's books that she had read it could have been paranoia that he was trying to inflict. With the possibility of death already apparent all that would be needed is to set up an environment which could easily prey on the mental weakness that was created beforehand. "_But if that was the case why the theatrics?_"

Hinata soon found her way to the back of the cave as she picked up a blue stone and quickly made her way back to the front not wishing to try her luck against the time limit. As she dropped off her token she was soon escorted to the final testing grounds.

* * *

As she arrived onto the site all she could do was look wide eyed at where she was. The final testing ground now took place within a giant area as all the spectators were members of the shark gang as they whistled and jeered for the final event.

"Congratulations all of you for making it to the final event, and I do must say that I'm surprised that this many people were able to make it to this event as this has been the first time in years that so many people were able to make it this far". The proctor then clapped his hand as a rain of weapons then showered into the arena. "The final test is simply only one of you may join our clan".

"Ehh?" was the only response Hinata could make at the statement that was made. Likewise many of the other participants reacted similarly as they couldn't believe the announcement that was made.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're joking right? What kind of sick joke is this!"

"Let us the hell out of here!"

"Of course there is the most important thing you'll need in order to become one of us" said the proctor. "And that is the will to do whatever it takes in order to win. But if you can't even do that much then you can all simply die here".

The Hyuga heiress stood there in shock as she couldn't believe the predicament that she was forced into. Aside from needing to fight for her life she needed to kill people just to do it. "_This is wrong . . . . This is just wrong . . . . What am I going to do?_" Her line of thought soon ended as an explosion of wind knocked her out of her stupor. "What is Naruto-kun doing?"

There in the center of the arena, the blond jinchuriki had his asi and sappara out as he dashed from end to end killing any participants that was unlucky enough to be standing in his way. In no time at all only he and Hinata were the only participants left and a few cleaners teams came in to remove the recently created corpses.

"What have you done?" Hinata stuttered as she couldn't believe Naruto was capable of such a callous act. As she inched forward to meet him she was abruptly stopped as the blond youth glared at her while pointing his blade in her direction.

"You have a choice now Hinata. You may either fight to kill or die not even trying to live. So choose now because I will not wait for very long".

"You're kidding, right Naruto-kun?" the pale girl stuttered trying to believe what she was seeing was a lie. "You wouldn't do such a horrible thing like this. So this is all just a joke, right?"

Naruto squinted his eyes as a large gust of wind shot out from his asi proving to the Hyuga heiress that he was dead serious seeing as a blade of wind had just cut right past her.

"Naruto-kun . . . .?"

"Live or die, that is your decision for this is how fate had decided to cross our paths". He then began to advance. "So if you think your life is of any worth then you better be prepared to kill because I don't plan on holding back" as Naruto dashed forward to begin his attack all Hinata could do was pray this nightmare would come to an end soon.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I hope this chapter was a good read since I felt it was a bit choppy and lacking in some parts. But I do hope everything made sense.

Anyways onto the chapter, Naruto and Hinata are now locked into a fight to the death in which only one of them are allowed to leave the arena alive. So I do hope nothing too bad happens next chapter.

**Akaiko Y** – Alright, I'll keep that in mind and thank you for reading. So do please drop by again in the next update.

**Rose Tiger** – Yes indeed. I was never quite able to write them up very well and I was never too sure why. But for some reason I find it rather difficult to write about them and I still have no idea why.

**Animefan111** – Thank you for your enthusiasm and thank you for reading. So I do hope you drop by again in the next update.

**DayDreaming0f y0u** – Don't worry, Neji isn't doing anything bad. In fact the spoiler is that our favorite Hyuga prodigy is about to create an international craze. But specifically what it is won't be revealed until later.

So I thank everyone who has been reading thus far and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	10. Yours or Mine

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it

* * *

Yours or Mine . . . .

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Please stop it!" Hinata called as she was narrowly dodging the blond's attacks.

"I told you already! Live or die, those are your only options!" as he continued to swing his blades.

The Hyuga heiress was having a hard time coming to terms with what was happening. It was taking all of her speed, reaction and skill to avoid his attacks. Futhermore, "_he's definitely serious, if I didn't move then he would have definitely killed me . . . . _"

It was taking all of her willpower not to break down as the situation continued to spiral down into a more disastrous event.

Naruto paused temporarily as he pointed his blade at her once more. "You better start fighting me seriously or you won't last long". On that note he created three bushins as they surrounded her from her twelve, three, six, and nine o' clock position.

Hinata stood steady as she began to tremble slightly at how overwhelmed she was feeling. There were so many thoughts that were passing through her mind like a river with many streams converging on each other. On one hand she didn't want to fight him. In the short time she had come to know him, he was not an evil person. However she couldn't understand what could have gotten into him to start acting this vicious towards her. Simply this change was so . . . . sudden that she was wondering what could've been. But then a thought crossed her mind that she didn't even want to contemplate. "_If I kill him then I will be allowed to go home . . . ._" But immediately she shook her head as such a thing was completely unallowable. If anything, she will survive so that she can ask him personally to the meaning for all this.

She then activated her Byakugan as she caught site of her surrounding opponents.

"I see you're beginning to take this seriously" said the four blonds in unison. They then pointed their asi at their target as a storm of wind started to pick up creating a tornado around her. "I'd be careful if I were you for if you remember correctly that wind can be quite sharp".

However his statement was short lived as the whirl of wind was forced to dissipate from a greater force as a chakra sphere then took its place to which only Hinata remained as she exhaled out slightly from exerting that huge amount of power.

"Impressive, you used kaiten reversing the flow of my attack. However this is just the beginning. So let's see how long you can keep up with this pace".

Hinata closed her eyes as her bracelet formed its gravity defying crescent blade once more. If she was going to survive this then she would need to fight with everything at her disposal. Of course she would have used the artifact she got from Egypt. But she didn't know what it did. At this point, she had to do the best she could with what she had. So with a wave of her hands in conjunction to her gentle fist style, she can only hope her artifact could stand up against Naruto's sappara and asi. But even more then that she had to worry about his bijuu and probably some other secrets he's hiding. Although they have been traveling together, Naruto was a still a very mysterious person in which he had a very high tendency of surprising her.

"Here! Let me show you what this sappara can do!" and with a flick of his wrist a stream of lighting was created as it shot out a short burst of electricity.

"_Here it comes!_" With a slight maneuver of her wrists, the crescent blade absorbed each attack without problem as it continued to however around its master in protection.

"Don't get so pleased with yourself yet. That was just a warm-up". Naruto then created more bushins as the field began to become littered with them.

"_This is useless_" then thought Hinata. In sweeping through them with her vision it was pretty much impossible to tell which the real one was. All their power levels were equally balanced with each other. "_But if I try to fight them individually I will most definitely be beaten in a battle of attrition_". So going through a list of ninja techniques she could use, she thought of the perfect one that would do exactly what she needed. However the problem was getting into position to use it. At this time she was in the dead center of the ring and completely surrounded as currents of electricity swirled around her.

"You better get ready or this will be a very shocking way to go out" at that statement every Naruto fired off their attack as beams of electricity flew out only to be countered by a rather large sphere of chakra protecting it's intended target. "Kaiten again huh? Let's see how long you can keep that up!" as his attack grew in intensity. But after a few seconds, the rotational sphere began to misshapen as it soon collapsed as every attack converged causing a miniature explosion in the center of the ring. At what appeared to be a victory the audience cheered at the spectacular show. However the blond jinchuriki stood his ground. For as the smoke cleared, there was no body to speak of as all that was there was a crater. A low humming sound was then heard as the blonds turned to see three Hinata's standing at the very end of the arena with their artifact spinning rapidly in front of them. "What could she be up too?"

"Eight trigram empty palm!" to which the three Hyuga's fired off their move creating a miniature typhoon engulfing the arena grounds as every Naruto clone was forced to disappear from the attack. With that Hinata exhaled in relief at managing to deal with the current problem. Her plan was simple, she would divert all their attention towards her in the middle of the arena leaving a bushin behind to maintain the kaiten technique. Using body flicker to appear on the other side, she created two more clones to aid her in her counter. "_But I didn't think it would be this effective_". The technique her cousin taught her relied on generating a miniature vacuum effect shooting both air and chakra at the target. Using her artifact to create rotational force amplified her attacks effectiveness into a full area range sweep. "_But I hope I didn't hurt him . . . ._ "

As the dust slowly began to settle, "Not bad" said Naruto. "Not bad at all".

Hinata looked in surprise as the blond was simply dusting himself off at the dirt that was thrown onto him. That technique was one of her strongest moves. Although it did wipe out all his bushins, the original seemed completely unscathed as he continued to brush himself off. She then stepped back slightly out of nervous habit of seeing how much greater her foe seemed to be.

"I don't know about you" said the blond with a slight smirk. "But I'm pretty much almost out of power. So don't mind me if I'm going to end this here and now". So sending his asi away, he favored his sappara as he took his stance.

"Don't fight anymore" Hinata pleaded as she scanned him over with her Byakugan. "You don't have enough chakra to fight me". But something struck her as strange as she could've sworn he had far more power than that.

Naruto darkly chuckled at her comment. "You know how it is; one of us must die in order to live". He drew back his blade as he prepared himself to move.

"No! I refuse to do it!" On her comment the audience armed themselves as they would attack them if they refused to kill each other. "No . . . . I can't . . . . I won't do it . . . ."

"As I said, you don't have a choice!" and with that Naruto dashed in at full speed jousting his weapon.

Meanwhile Hinata took out a kunai preparing to defend herself. As they fought against each other the pale girl was having trouble as she couldn't bring herself to do what she needed to do in order to survive.

"This is the end!"

Against her better judgment, the Hyuga heiress shut her eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next. At hearing the sound of his blade hit the wall behind her she flinched but gradually opened her eyes as shock began to spread through her entire being. From an untrained eye it appeared she dodged narrowly only to counterattack at the right moment. However that was not the case as it was apparent to Hinata that he missed on purpose while allowing himself to get stabbed at the same time. " . . . . But . . . . Why?"

Naruto patted her head as he smiled to her. "Simply, only one of us was allowed to live". Soon he fell back as the wound she left on him began to stain red spreading the area in a red blotch.

"No . . . . what have I done . . . .?"

"Congratulations participant!" announced the proctor. "You are now an official member of the shark gang. You'll be given the formal tour a little later". He then turned towards the audience. "Now hurry up and clean this mess up".

On that note a clean-up crew walked in as they went to remove the recent corpse. However their job was soon interrupted as the winner of the little scuffle was doing their task for them.

As Hinata moved Naruto's body out of the arena it was almost quite easy to see that she was visibly shaken from the event. Finally entering the hall where all the bodies were being dropped off, she laid Naruto onto a bench as she looked down to him. "Naruto-kun . . . ." tears then began to well up in her eyes as the situation settled down enough for it to sink in. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" She then clasped her hands over her face in an attempt to control her outburst. "Why . . . . ?" as she soon feel to her knees. But after managing to calm down a bit with a few sniffles, "_at least . . . . I can look forward to seeing my family again . . . ._"

A guard then approached her from behind as he watched over the scene. "You know you can stop playing dead now. There's no one here except us".

" . . . . You sure?"

"Ehh!" Hinata jumped back at hearing a corpse speak. "But you're . . . ." pointing to the corpse now sitting up. "Then he . . . ." pointing at the guard transforming back into the blond before disappearing. "But what . . . ." at hearing him chuckle at her now complete dumbfounded expression.

"Sorry Hinata for forcing you through all that, but . . . ." slap. Naruto eyes looked on in surprise while cupping his cheek as he didn't expect to get hit. He then looked to see the pale girl's teary face as she still had her hand up from the attack earlier. But then found himself in a tight embrace as she was now freely sobbing on his shoulder.

"Why? I thought I had killed you!"

However, Naruto could only chuckle at her reaction. "See I'm fine. So please stop crying. Everything is OK now" as he patted her back.

"But . . . . how?"

Her question was immediately answered as Naruto swiped his finger over his 'wound' before placing it into her mouth.

Hinata at first was surprised at the action but then was interrupted by a thought of what her taste buds told her. "Is that tomato juice?" she mouthed out.

The blond chuckled again as he pulled a broken bottle out from his shirt. "Yep, any closer you would have actually stabbed me". He then gave a thoughtful expression, "but then again it would probably take more than that to kill me with that stupid fox inside of me".

"But then . . . . what about all those people you killed?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto smirked. He then got up to guide her to the disposal room to see . . . .

"Nothing . . . . There is nothing here . . . ." She then looked to her blond compatriot only for him to look back with a smile still plastered onto his face. "Wait then . . . . are you saying that . . . .!"

"Yep" smiled Naruto. "All of them were just clones of me under disguise".

"But . . . . then what happened to them? I was certain they were real". Her memory immediately picked back up to where this all started. "You couldn't have . . . ."

"Indeed, I replaced all the participant to which was why I wanted to go first".

Hinata could only display a shocked expression at this. "But there were over a hundred participants! Plus the duration of tests were . . . ." Another thought then appeared in her mind. "So that's why your chakra was so depleted. You not only created so many bushins, but you dumped a lot of power into each of them allowing them to last for longer".

Naruto chuckled again. "It took quite a bit of power. But it was worth saving all those lives". He then placed his hands on her shoulder before nodding his forehead against hers. "Sorry for attacking you like that. But it was necessary to make it look as real as possible after I learned what the last test was. Although I wasn't the least bit worried knowing the kind of incredible ninja you are". He gave a slight chuckle as he recalled an amusing memory. "Can't even tell you how many times I had to pull this act to get my gramps out of a jam". Then without warning his body completely leaned onto the pale girl to her surprise as she blushed heavily to the contact.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry Hinata, but I'm going to have to rest for a while" and with that he passed out much to her embarrassment.

" . . . . !" Even though her embarrassment was getting to her, her feeling of relief was greater as she was happy that everything worked out for the best. Especially the fact her blond friend didn't have to die by her hands. "Thank god . . . ."

* * *

~ Mercenary Compound ~ (one week later)

At attaining enough information through reconnaissance, Naruto under disguise along with Hinata gained a massive amount of intel on the compound as they got the approximate number of members, the layout of the facility, and any other secrets they might have been hiding.

After that period of time they met up with Gai sending him everything they learned as he mobilized China's imperial army ready to crush the now recently turned bandit group.

Of course they did have their concerns of how this operation would go down seeing as they didn't want to see people die for their misguided ways. But by Gai's word of honor, it would be a quick clean stealthy operation as they would infiltrate the fortress by night arresting every member they could. Idealistically, it would have been nice to say they could arrest everyone without too many problems. But that would've been too optimistic. As the operation occurred under the veil of night, approximately eighty percent of their forces were captured while the last twenty were either unfortunate casualties or stragglers that managed to escape. Either way it was good to know that they wouldn't be terrorizing any more local villages from now on.

So with things settled there, both the blond jinchuriki and the Hyuga heiress continued on their journey as there was still much to see in China.

"But I still don't quite understand" said Hinata. "If they were such an honorable clan, how did it end up in such a mess?"

The blond could only shrug at this as he folded his arms behind his head. "Well there could be many reasons behind it. Power, greed, the list could literally go on forever. But we know it all started when that Kisame person left".

"You mean the leader of the shark gang?"

"Yeah, it seems he left mysteriously one day with some 'weird eyed stranger' leaving the leadership to one of his cronies. That's pretty much when everything started to spiral down for them. Sad to see a once honorable group reduced to nothing more then mere bandits".

Hinata nodded, "but did you see those swordsmen? They were quite frighteningly powerful".

"Yeah, they were sent in personally by the emperor. I heard they were called the seven swordsmen of the mist as they were China's greatest heroes after managing to convince the last emperor to stop his persecution of martial arts masters. Pretty cool if you ask me". His stomach then gave a low grumble. Naruto in embarrassment gave a strained laugh. "Guess it's lunch time" he chuckled. "Let's go get something to eat".

"OK" smiled Hinata. "The river should be nearby. Perhaps we can catch a few fish for lunch".

"Sounds like a plan" Naruto smiled.

As they made their way to the river they saw as there was yet another person sitting along the bank fishing as well.

"Looks like someone had the same plan as us". The pair then made their way down as they then stood next to the stranger. "Nice day to be fishing huh?"

The dark haired man simply looked up before looking back to the river. "Yes, it's a rather nice and peaceful way to pass the time".

Naruto then took a seat along the shore followed by Hinata as they sent their lures into the large body of water. "So what brings you all the way out here?"

The stranger looked to them before looking back. "Just some business I had to see too before I get moving again. I'm just here to get something to eat".

"So you're a traveler too?" Hinata asked.

He nodded while still keeping his watch over the water. "I was just passing through here on a work related business. But after lunch I'll get moving again".

The pair smiled to him, but then they both felt like internally smacking themselves for how informal they were behaving.

"I'm sorry for the late introductions, but my name is Hinata Hyuga" she said shyly.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the blond while giving a wave of his hand.

The stranger looked up slightly before facing them once more. "Itachi . . . . Itachi Uchiha".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: This is yet another chapter. I hope it made sense.

**Rose Tiger** – I'll try and thank you for reading.

**DayDreaming0f y0u** – You'll see what Neji created in the next chapter. So thank you for reading.

So I thank everyone who has been reading thus far and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	11. The Mysterious Traveler

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it

* * *

The Mysterious Traveler . . . .

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha huh?" said Naruto. "Where are you from?"

The stoic man continued to look to the river. "I'm from a lot of places. But it shouldn't really matter where I'm from right?"

"True, so what brings you to China?"

" . . . . Just some business I needed to attend too. I recently just finished what I had to do here. So I'm soon going to be shipped out to a new assignment very soon. But before I go I decided to get some lunch".

The blond smiled widely to this as he waved his fishing pole. "See, great minds do think alike".

The traveling pair then sat next to the dark figure as they reeled their lines.

Hinata unable to resist the urge to ask was curious of the talisman sown to the man's right shoulder. "That's a very interesting configuration of runes. But if it's not too much to ask, what do they mean?"

Itachi gave a low chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious".

" . . . . It's comes with the job of needing to go places rather quickly".

Naruto took a look as he expressed awe at the site. "Wow, they're very similar to the runes in my watch".

The stoic man's interest was piqued slightly. "Is that so?"

He then showed his watch to him as he started to examine the configuration.

"This is quite interesting, so do you use this for your transportation?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a hassle needing to always show papers when going to a new country. So it's just better to 'jump' to a new place whenever we want to go somewhere".

"So were you the one who wrote this?"

Naruto shook his head. "No my dad was the one who wrote this".

Itachi gave a slight smirk. "_So he still hasn't learned the full ability of the watch huh?_" "A very interesting tool with the ability to manipulate time and space, but do you understand how this all works?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you understand how this all works?"

Naruto opened his mouth but then became stumped. "I have no idea".

"It works through the specific use of runes within a specific sequence" said Hinata.

"Very good Hinata-san" smiled Itachi. "But do you understand how or even where those runes are derived from?"

" . . . . Ehh". This question stumped the Hyuga heiress as truthfully she never really thought about it.

The stoic traveler gave a low chuckle. "Well if it doesn't bore you, than allow me to educate you on the concept of the history and usage of magic".

Naruto and Hinata listened intently as they were now losing concentration at catching lunch.

"Now contrary to what most people think magic isn't some mystical force that can be explained through superstition as that would be absolute utter nonsense. But in actuality, magic is a science based on symbols which our ancestors and their ancestors and the ancestors before them used before they truly understood the power they had. But here 's a question, do you know how the foundation of magic was derived?"

" . . . . from our teachers?"

Itachi looked to the blond as he gave a low chuckle. " . . . . no".

"No one . . . . . actually knows" said Hinata.

"Exactly" then said Itachi. "Even with the best anthropological work, no historian or scientist can really say how magic came to be. To be rather frank, it's almost like it just appeared out of nowhere. But now we're getting off topic" as he pulled a fish out of the water. "Like technology that is more commonly being developed in Europe, magic also follows your basic laws of matter, energy, and space to which in addition they also follow the ideas to inverse and proportional values of pressure, temperature, volume, density, and etc. However symbols are only symbols as they are only meant as a medium to put into motion a certain action. Now of course magic is the source which powers these symbols. But as I'm assuming you already know by now, the term 'magic' is an idea primarily used where I'm from. But if you look around these eastern parts there are several names magic has gone by such as chi, ki, prana, chakra, and etc". Itachi then gave a deep sigh. "But it's nice to see these lands so full of these radiant energies unlike the tragedy that faced most of Europe which resulted in the great loss of a lot of our magical knowledge".

"Are you talking about the great witch purge of the last century?"

The stoic man nodded. "Faith can be a very powerful weapon that can be used to save a million lives or destroy them. But because of religious movements magic was deemed evil and anyone who knew it was put to death".

"That's horrible" said Hinata.

"Well that's life. But getting back to my lesson" pulling out another fish. "Magic is actually stronger then technology in a lot of ways. However the drawback behind it is the need for the user to be strong to be able to put it for practical application to which technology makes up for in its shortcomings. Mostly for this reason alone is why magic is not so much practiced anymore in which technology is more heavily favored". Itachi then pulled out another fish. "But even at the peak of what we knew then, there are still so many mysteries in the world surrounding the idea of magic".

"What do you mean Itachi-kun?"

"One of those things are one of them" as he pointed to Hinata's bracelet.

"Ehh?"

"That's an artifact isn't it?"

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

Itachi turned the pale girl's wrist over to show a few runes inscribed on it. "I just had a feeling about it". He then pulled another fish out of the water. "Now these artifacts are indeed a great mystery. But by accordance to the British royal academy of science, these artifacts have come to be dubbed as O.P.O.'s".

"O.P.O.'s?"

"They stand for 'out of place objects'" clearing his throat. "Just like magic, these objects almost seemed like they appeared in this world out of nowhere. However there have been a few cases where we did acquire some recordings of history of people managing to forge them. But most them are actually recorded in folklore and mythology. So a more logical person would disregard these tales. However there does always lie a bit of truth within legend. It just depends on what you want to take as fact and what as fiction". Itachi then began reeling in back his line. "But more interestingly, these objects can't be reversed engineered as our current understanding of technology and magic doesn't even come close to understanding them fully. However there is one binding factor behind all these stories and that is the tale of a great treasure beyond humanities wildest imaginations".

"Wow! What in the world could it be?"

Itachi shrugged at this. "No one really knows. For all we know, it was just some bed time story told to children long ago". But then a small smirk escaped his lips. "But in truth, the treasure is in and of itself the question".

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

The stoic man gave another low chuckle. "That . . . . I won't tell you".

"Ehh! Why not?"

"I'd rather not give you so many spoilers. But I assure you that you'll eventually learn what it is as you travel through this world". He then got up as he took a few steps away. "But there is one more mystery in this world I'd like to tell you. But it's probably better that I show you".

"How's is that?"

"Through a friendly match of course" smiled Itachi.

"Wait! Are you sure about this?"

"Of course, but I can assure you that I'll be more than a match for the both of you".

"Ehh!" as Hinata snapped up at the suggestion. "But Itachi-kun, you can't fight both of us like that".

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure".

Naruto smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Alright, you asked for it then". He then dashed forward swinging his right fist as it was only a meter away from hitting him. But on the moment of impact, the stoic man appeared to have exploded into a flock of crows as the blond soon fell to the ground from the momentum. "_What was that?_" He looked back to see Itachi still standing there as if he never moved.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to hit me".

The blond jinchuriki grunted as his ego now felt a bit bruised. "Oh yeah! I'll show you". So putting his fingers in a cross formation three bunshins appeared as they had their target covered from all sides. But upon attacking him, they all ended up hitting each other. " _. . . . What is going on?_"

"Do you understand now? Or shall we continue?" Itachi's eyes widened at feeling an aggressive aura right behind him. He immediately dashed forward and did a one-eighty turn to not only get out of Hinata's attack range but to keep her in site.

"Eight Trigram, Empty Palm!"

Surprised at the move, Itachi was blown back slightly before bursting into crows again. His body then appeared to have 'materialized' right behind the pale girl.

"Kaiten!"

He 'disappeared' again as Naruto followed with his own attack as Hinata joined him on the other side. Itachi started moving back as he was stuck on the defensive blocking their moves. An internal smirk made its way in him as he watched them both. "_How interesting . . . . when one of them moves the other compliments their action . . . . have they practiced together like this before or are their bodies allowing them to work naturally together like this . . . .". _He then gave an internal chuckle_. "They really do make a good pair_".

"Take this!"

In another 'disappearing' act Itachi reappeared behind them as he subdued both of them.

"How did he get behind us again?" said Hinata.

"Ahh! I thought we had him for sure!" said Naruto.

"Better luck next time. But now that this is over let's go eat now".

The trio then took a seat as Itachi prepared the fire while Naruto and Hinata prepped the ingredients. After a good few minutes of cooking, the three sat down to eat. "By the way, what was that other mystery you were talking about?"

"You haven't noticed during our match?"

Naruto thought carefully about this. " . . . . hmm, I'm not entirely sure. I kept getting this weird feeling every time you turned into those crows. But other than that I'm not really sure what to make of it".

"Could it be . . . . the Sharingan eyes?"

"Sharingan eyes?"

Hinata nodded, "I've only heard my uncle talk about them once when he confronted a foreigner with strange eyes. He said that every time they exchanged attacks he found himself unable to concentrate as if he was under a spell of illusion. But by the end of the battle the best he could do was force it to a draw".

"That is correct. The Sharingan eyes are a genetic trait inherent to my family which brings me to the next point, and that being the blood line limits. Just like magic and the O.P.O.'s, blood line limits is another mystery that just seemed to appear in the world all of the sudden. But unfortunately just like magic in the last century, many limit users are no longer on this Earth due to the witch hunts".

"But couldn't it be a sign of human evolution?"

"You see, in the world of science whether it being technology or magic, there's a difference between coincidence and an unnatural event. The fact that so many people suddenly gained a blood line limit is far too coincidental to be a natural occurrence. Although it may have seemed to appear naturally, there were simply too many users to be recognized as such".

"I see . . . ."

After a bit more talking they eventually finished lunch as travelers were soon ready to part ways.

"If you want to see some good sites then I suggest you go up north to a village right over the hill over there" said Itachi. "You might find a couple of things worthwhile to see".

"Sounds like a pretty good idea" smiled Naruto. The blond then began to walk as he waved for his pale companion to come along.

But just before she could move, she was obstructed as the Uchiha had grabbed her hand. She looked up to him, "Itachi-kun?" She then felt a piece of paper in her hand as she was now curious to what it was.

"I know it isn't my business to tell you what to do, but I feel that meeting this master may greatly benefit you along you trip".

Hinata unrolled the parchment to see an address written on it.

"Your style is pretty good. But I sense that this master can teach you something that is more coordinated to how you prefer to fight".

"Oye! Hinata! What's taking so long?" called Naruto.

Itachi let out a slight chuckle. "Well you better get going before he gets overly impatient" as he pushed the brunette along.

"Thanks for everything Itachi-kun. I hope we meet again!" as Hinata waved the mysterious traveler good-bye.

The Uchiha followed the same action. But after some time after they were well out of site his face became cold as he turned to leave.

"Hey! Itachi! Wasn't that one of the bijuus we were supposed to capture?" said a blue shark looking man that had just appeared to his side.

Itachi gave a glimpse before looking straight again. "In time Kisame, but Akatsuki has other plans that needs to be accomplished first as it would be too dangerous to collect all the bijuus now".

"So why did you tell them all that stuff?"

The stoic individual looked towards the sky as he gave a small smile. "No particular reason".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

~ Omake ~

Hanabi was getting irked as more strange sounds emanated from the nurses office. So finally getting fed up, she forced open the door as she was now ready to face her cousin. "Neji! I demand you explain to me exactly what you've been up too!" She then stepped back slightly as the sight before her. Her eyebrow then lifted expressing uncertainty. "What are you doing?" In front of her now was a woman laying on her stomach on the table as her cousin seemed to be pressing Jyuken points.

"She was having an unnatural amount of stress build-up. So I was releasing it by rerouting her chakra channels to better relieve her of her ailments".

". . . . So . . . . you're a masseuse?"

"In a matter of speaking . . . . Yes, Hanabi-sama".

"Then why have you've been doing it? You practically left me to do all the work to pay off our loan!"

"Actually, the loan has been paid off for quite a while now".

" . . . . What?"

"Ever since my first patient, more people started coming in complaining of aches and ailments. Of course at first I refused as I had my job with Iruka-sensei. But after learning of the payment, it seemed the fastest way to pay off our debt".

Hanabi then became completely dumbfounded. "If you already had the money then why did you keep it to yourself?"

"Initially I was planning to tell you Hanabi-sama but a lot of things started coming up like training, getting territory, who was in charge, costs, getting foreign connections . . . ."

"Wait! What are you talking about Neji?" the young Hyuga then interjected.

Neji then picked up a billboard to show his cousin. "I just started a business".

" . . . . huh?"

* * *

Authors notes: And that's the history behind magic. So I hope this chapter was an OK read for everyone as I wanted to get all the technical stuff out of the way before moving on with the story.

So I thank everyone who has been reading thus far and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	12. The Master's Disciple

Journey to the Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with it

* * *

The Master's Disciple

* * *

~ Town side (two days later) ~

Naruto and Hinata soon arrived in town as Itachi had suggested to them.

The blond whistled at the sight. "Wow, this town is bustling!"

"Yes" the pale girl said softly.

"Is there something wrong? You seem to be distracted".

Hinata became startled at his statement. "No nothing" as she waved her hands. "It's just . . . . there is something I want to go see".

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Well I guess we can part ways for now". He then took out his watch to see the time. "Let's meet up in a two hours near the town hall OK?"

She nodded.

Hinata looked at the note to read a certain name. She didn't really have a reason to look for this person. But seeing as they were passing through town she didn't see why not. So asking around she eventually was guided to a temple like structure where she could find said teacher.

As the pale girl looked around, a sense of peace filled her up. The temple was practically composed of trees, bushes, and many other plants.

She then proceeded inside to see an astounding site. There is the central courtyard; a woman seemed to have been meditating as if nature was bending around her.

"Is there something you want?"

Hinata was startled at being noticed. "Umm . . . . are you Kurenai-sensei?"

"To those it may concern yes. So what brings you here?"

"I was wondering . . . . ." as she started poking her fingers together nervously. "Can you . . . . teach me your arts?"

Kurenai maintained her position as she kept her eyes closed. "I refuse".

"Ehh?"

"I have no interest in taking on a student now. So please leave".

Feeling disheartened, Hinata turned to leave.

"Wait . . . ."

". . . ."

" . . . . Let me see what you can do and then I'll decide from there".

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

"Make me move from where I'm sitting and then I might reconsider".

"But I . . . ."

"If you cannot even accomplish such a task then please leave now".

The Hyuga heiress was uncertain what to do. Was she asking her to use force? Was that the test to see how strong she was? Or perhaps it was a trick? She then slowly approached the master contemplating what move she should make. But by the time she stood right in front of her, she decided on her course of action. She then dropped to a sitting position as a puff of smoke exploded between them.

Kurenai didn't even flinch, but sensed something amiss in front of her. "_What the . . . ._"

"Would you like some tea?"

Her eyes then snapped open at the surprise attack. "Huh?"

"I asked if you would like some tea?" smiled Hinata. She then began brewing over a portable flame as she placed cups in front of both of them. "I'm sorry, but I'd prefer not to fight if possible".

Kurenai eyed the peculiar attack. A small smile began to appear until laughter became apparent.

Hinata looked up in curiosity. ". . . . ? Is there something funny?"

The master waved her hand as she tried to calm herself. "No, no, it's just been so long since I seen such a ridiculous thing".

"Huh?"

Kurenai coughed a bit before calming down. "You pass . . . ." as she sniffled out a bit.

A look of surprise and then happiness appeared on her face as her eyes glowed with excitement. "Really?"

"That's what I would like to say, but unfortunately as I said before I can't take on any students".

Hinata's face dropped at that statement. "But you just said . . . ."

"I'm sorry for raising your hopes like that, but I'm soon going on a trip. So I'm not able to take anyone as my journey will be long and far".

"Where are you going?"

"It's a special place in the Himalayas where I'm visiting an old friend, so I apologize if I had hurt you in any way by raising your expectations".

Hinata looked down depressed but then perked up as an idea came to mind. "Why don't you travel with me? The Himalayas could be one of the places we'd be dropping by in".

"Could be?" as Kurenai raised her eyebrow.

"Well my traveling companion has a special ability to travel to other countries in just a matter of seconds. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind taking you with us. But the problem is he's never sure where we'll end up next. But at least I'm certain we'll end up close where you want to go".

Kurenai thought carefully about the proposal until she closed her eyes giving a soft smile. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad to make a few detours".

"Alright" Hinata then smiled. "Then I'll go ask Naruto-kun if it would be OK". But before she could leave, a question then popped into her head. "Umm . . . . Kurenai-sensei . . . . Why did you agree to take me as your student?"

The master took a sip of her tea before answering. "There were many before you who tried to be my student. But all of them failed as they couldn't understand the fundamental purpose of what martial arts teaches".

"What do you mean?"

Kurenai gave a soft smile. "My test is designed to find a special quality in all my applicants. But for those who could not understand are immediately failed. Simply the central idea behind any fighting discipline is achieving a state of inner peace. For those who attacked without provocation clearly lacked the skill necessary to learn what I had to teach".

Hinata shivered as she just realized she passed a difficult test without even knowing it. But really she just didn't like to solve or prove anything with violence.

"So congratulations, you'll be my first student".

"OK . . . . wait, first student?"

"I've never actually taught before since all my applicants usually fail. But how hard can it be, right?"

Hinata gave strained chuckle to this. "OK, but what exactly are you teaching?"

Kureani frowned slightly at this. "Wait, you wanted to be my student without actually knowing what I teach?"

The Hyuga heiress looked down embarrassed as she poked her fingers together. "Someone told me how great you were and advised me that I should learn under you. But that's . . . . all I know".

The two women then sighed, one externally and the other internally in respect to their personalities as they shared the same thought. "_This is going to be a long journey_".

"I'll go ask my companion right away".

Kurenai then stood up as well. "I might as well follow".

They then traveled to where Naruto had requested, but after ten minutes of waiting he was still nowhere in sight. "Where could Naruto-kun be?"

"Who is this person exactly?" the elder woman asked.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata then thought about it carefully. "Well he's a very nice, very strong, and has this very sweet aroma about him".

". . . . Does he happen to be a very hyperactive?"

"Yes".

"Is he wearing orange?"

"Yes".

"Does he have blond hair?"

"Yes, you're very good at guessing Kurenai-sensei".

The woman shook her head. "Actually he just ran right by us over there".

"Ehh?" Hinata turned on her Byakugan to see it was exactly as she had said and was now moving further away. "Where is he going?"

"Currently there is an event going on right now. So he's probably going there".

The two then followed closely behind to see as several tables and chairs were being lined up along with a crowd forming. "What's going on here?"

Hinata then saw as Naruto had taken a seat and was apparently drooling about something. She then took a seat next to him to see what was going on. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"Oh Hinata, sorry for not meeting you back at the town hall but this was something I really couldn't miss".

"What is it?" she then asked. However her question was then answered as a steaming bowl of noodle was placed in front of her. "Huh?"

"It's an eating contest! And the best part is its all you can eat". Naruto then smiled to see a bowl in front of her. "And it looks like you're playing with me".

Hinata expressed surprise as she looked around to see a lot of people literally slurping down their food like water. She then looked to her own bowl as she picked up her spoon and chop stick while giving a shrug. "Well, I was getting a bit hungry".

As the competition roared to an impressive start many people began to drop out of the race as the numbers began thinning to a small hand full of people. Nearing the twenty minute mark, the remaining competitors had ten minutes left to finish.

"I'm not going to lose!" as Naruto was now chugging down his food.

Across from him was another competitor who was racing neck to neck with him as he matched him bowl for bowl.

If anything, he refused to lose in a battle which consisted of two of the things he was best at which were speed and eating ramen.

Now at the thirty minute mark, time was called as all remaining competitors were forced to stop.

The judge then began going around examining as he tallied each of their scores.

"Thirty bowls!" Naruto pumped his fist in pride at what number he got. "Yosh! Beat that!"

"Thirty-one bowls!" The blond turned to be surprised that he lost to the guy across from him. "What? How did I lose?" He then dropped his head to the table in defeat while letting out a depressing sigh.

After tallying the points the judge made the final call. "And the winner is . . . . this girl" pointing to Hinata. "Now we have an astounding and new record of forty-five bowls!"

"Ehh!"

Naruto turned to see that her pile was definitely bigger than his. Sharing the same thought as everyone else, "_. . . . Who saw that coming?_"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she was just eating without thinking about it. "Thanks for the meal" as she placed her utensils down.

"And here is your prize" as Hinata was given a small trinket and with that came the ending of the contest as the crowd began to disperse.

"Wow Hinata, I never knew you ate so much" said Naruto.

The pale girl blushed in embarrassment. "No, not really . . . ."

"You must have a really fast working metabolism or else you'd be really fat by now".

". . . . !"

Instantly realizing the mistake he made, "Oh no, I mean . . . ."

A cough was then heard which caught both their attention.

Hinata looked up as she couldn't believe she allowed this matter to slip her mind. "I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei" she then looked to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, this is Kurenai-sensei and I was wondering if it would be OK for her to travel with us for a bit".

The blond looked the elder woman over a bit as he gave a sunny smile. "No I don't mind the more the merrier, right?"

Kurenai scanned the boy carefully. "So what exactly is your method of travel?"

"Hmm? Oh, I use this" as he then pulled out his pocket watch. "It's a special device which has the ability to teleport its users to anywhere in the world. Unfortunately, I don't know where we'll end up next".

But the moment he pulled out the device, the elder woman's eyes widened. "_That watch . . . . I've seen it somewhere before_". She then looked to him closely. "Have we met before?"

Naruto thought carefully about this as he gave a bit of a slur to his answer. "Not that I know".

"_Hmm, must have been one of my rejected students or something_", "anyways it is a pleasure meeting you Naruto. I hope we have a good journey a head of us".

"Cool, but anyways my watch is picking up the next destination point. So we'll be leaving soon".

Kurenai nodded to this. "Allow me some time to make a few arrangements; I'll be back in a while after settling the matter with my temple".

"That's OK, we needed to get a few things ourselves" said Naruto.

"OK" said Hinata. "We'll meet up after we're prepared then".

After a short passage of time the three met up again. They then proceeded outside the town as the runes of Naruto's watch began to glow. As space began to distort around them, the three travelers disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

~ Omake ~

At the end of the contest, the old cook sweated as never before has anyone had managed to make him work so hard. With the closing of the games along with the payment for his troubles, Teuchi rested at a table closing down his shop for the day.

"Father, are we going to be ready soon?"

Teuchi looked to his daughter Ayame in deep thought. "With the money we received for this year's game, we'll have more than enough to reach our ultimate dream".

"Do you mean that dream father?"

"Yes Ayame! We'll travel this unknown world and accumulate knowledge, and with it we'll create the greatest noodle ever tasted!"

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah, I'm trying to push this story along to make things easier for me to write. After getting the foundation stone of the story done, I can finally focus on writing everything else.

**DayDreaming0f y0u** – They won't meet Sasuke till much later. But it will be a very interesting meeting I hope.

So I thank everyone who has been reading thus far and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	13. Notice!

Notice!

I'm going to delete this story as there were too many mistakes I've made during the construction of this story. So I apologize for wasting the reader's time in this matter.

Since I'm not planning to reboot this, I'll just tell you how this was all going to end.

The premise of the "Journey to the Dawn" was the fact time and space had become distorted due to a disaster that had occurred throughout reality.

In the distant future, humanity discovered the ultimate power source in the form of the juubi which was a temporal construct. But unfortunately they could not control it as the beast soon ran amok throughout history destroying civilization as we knew it. So a temporal agent (the rikudo sannin as the current universe knew him) was sent to stop him. As their battle occurred, much of history's greatest disasters occurred such as the destruction of Pompeii and etc. But by the time the agent had defeated the beast, time had already become distorted beyond repair as futuristic technology like weapons and gene therapy (blood line limits) were littered throughout known human history. Having no power to return home, the sannin died in the past.

For those who learned of this truth in the past (being the stories time line) experienced one of three effects. Amount to greatness (Tsunade), being constantly on the run (Jiraiya), or go insane (Orochimaru). Minato who became inspired created the strongest the weapon ever known which his pocket watch was. The device had absolute dominance over time and space making Minato the strongest human ever known. But someone else rivaled his power which was Madara (who went insane) wanted to collect the bijuus for his insane notion of world peace. Kushina who was also present (along with Naruto (age five)) assisted in the battle. But unable to defeat him, Minato and Kushina surrendered their lives to seal most of Madara's power trapping him within one place and time. Then from there Jiraiya took Naruto in as his care giver.

Now up to the current chapters, they would have arrived in the Himalayas where Naruto and Hinata would meet Hiruzen Saburotobi (third hokage) as the head sage of the temple. So unable to defeat him in a fair fight, Naruto asks everyone to leave as he was going to use his most dangerous technique (orioke no jutsu) in which everyone returned to find Hiruzen in a puddle of his own blood muttering about attaining Nivana. While there, Naruto learns sage mode while Hinata learns about enlightenment. After they leave, Hanabi and Neji arrive as they meet Konohomaru to which the two preteens have a very interesting interaction.

Next on their journey is Italy where they meet Shikamaru and Chouji running a dying restaurant business. But the pair get's them back on their feet. However the reason they were doing so poorly was due to Hidan (who was a mafia boss of the area) who wanted a powerful Roman artifact which was buried around their area. But during there fight, Naruto's watch is damaged resulting in them needing to travel on foot. Also somehow, Temari went traveling for a bit meeting our ever so favorite lazy ninja.

But upon a chance encounter, Tenten who was a ring master of a circus trope was traveling through as she gives the pair a ride through Europe. But by chance replacements are needed, so Hinata is given a star position (tight rope walker, undecided though) as Naruto stars as a clown. Of course for the Hyuga heiress balance work was easy, but performing was difficult. Thanks to our favorite blond, he gives Hinata the courage to perform finishing the show and then on. Later they learn Tenten would be retiring her ring master role in France in order to pursue her own career in wanting to be an alchemist/inventor. As they part ways with her, the weapon mistress manages to repair Minato's watch. As a parting gift, she gives Naruto and Hinata a special tag which connects directly to the tropes costume shop instantly changing their outfits by accordance to where they are in the world. In addition, she creates a business arrangement in which if they send back any stuff for her to study then she'll share the profits with them of any inventions or patents she gets.

Now in France, they then meet Sai and Ino who seem like an ordinary painter and flower girl respectively. But in truth, they're spies investigating the Akatsuki presence in their country. Before that Naruto and Hinata share a moment as they reveal a bit more about their pasts. Upon returning to their rooms, Hinata goes to sleep as Naruto drinks tea calmly in the guest room as he tells Hanabi to come out of hiding from the curtains (seeing as he could see her feet). At this time Hanabi and Neji has arrived in France to which the later has recently met up with Tenten who is using him as target practice with her newest invention the sniper rifle (inspired from seeing Hinata's use of a rifle with conjunction of her Byakugan). Now the reason why Neji agreed to this or even why Tenten was shooting at him was something I haven't quite figured out yet. But back to Naruto, he reveals to Hanabi that he was already aware of Hinata's assignment to kill him and that he was fine with it. After a while, he manages to convince the young Hyuga to go on a journey of her own (along with Neji). But before the groups depart, they get into a fight with Akatsuki almost resulting in the destruction of the Eifel tower.

They then travel to Brittan where they meet Sasuke and Sakura who are like the Sherlock Holmes and Watson of their residence. Here they meet a lot of the villains which reflects much of the British fictional villains. Deidara would be like Jack the Ripper, Sasori would be like Dr. Frankenstein who causes a zombie plague outbreak in the country, and Orochimaru as Dorian Gray who sealed his soul in a painting for immortality. While in Brittan they do all the classics which were the murder mystery house, running into vampires and werewolves, and etc.

The next on their list is Atlantis where they meet Bee and most of the cloud country people. There they learn that Atlantis was originally from another time, but got shot into the past. It is also there that Naruto learns to control the kyuubi. It is also there they retrieve a lot of amazing technology.

Naruto and Hinata then travel to America where they meet Kiba and Shino who are part of the Union army battling against the Confederates in the American Civil War. Now the problem they're facing is that if they can get the four Border States on their side (Missouri, Massachusetts, Delware, and Kentucky) then they can win the war. Naruto and Hinata go to Massachusetts where Hinata at first is claimed to be a witch by the natives. But eventually they escape. They then meet the opposition to find Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan fighting both the Union and Confederates wanting them out of their home. Eventually after much controversy, Naruto manages to convince Nagato and his gang to team up with the Union where they then learn the other three states had also joined the Union.

The pair then goes to the old west where they meet Kakashi and Anko playing out roles similar to Jonah Hex and Lilah. But they still have their original personalities as Kakashi is an outlaw wanting to bring down the current mayor for killing his friends (Obito and Rin) as Anko is a burlesque dancer who aids him in repayment for helping her a while back. After a grand shoot out, Kakashi is now at peace and decides to leave town with Anko following right after him.

Naruto and Hinata then move onto their next destination only to discover they're on a ship since Minato's original waypoint area was stolen and now laying in the hull of a pirate ship. There they then meet Zabuza , Haku, and his pirate crew who were in the middle of running from the British navy. After sorting out the mess, they get into a final confrontation with the navy along with many mythical sea apparitions such as the Kraken, Davy Jones, and etc.

But onto the final parts of their journey, Naruto and Hinata learns of Madara's plans as he plans to merge himself with the 'generator' which gives everyone their ability to control chakra which was considered lost throughout time and space. It is from there they enter their final battle within the schism of time. It is at this point that Naruto and Hinata brings everyone they've met along their journey to the final confrontation. In this final battle, they face all the villains they've faced up till then.

In the final confrontation with Madara, Naruto uses his watches final power allowing him to evenly fight with Madara while using the Kyuubi's chakra to power the affect. But it was not enough as Hinata soon joins the fight by ascending becoming pure energy to assist Naruto. After a long difficult battle, the 'generator' has become unstable threatening to kill everyone. Hinata offers to stay with Naruto to stabilize it. But Naruto refuses and he sends Hinata back to her home within time and space along with everyone else.

Now after three months, Hinata has not left her ninja village due to her sadness of losing Naruto. But then one day he mysteriously returns to tell her that everything is OK now. He then offers to take Hinata with him on another journey, but this time across time and space. It then goes something like this . . . .

"But Naruto-kun, I'm really happy to see you. But I can't just up and leave like that" said Hinata.

The blond smiled calmly to this. "Don't worry, I've already talked with your father and he said it was OK that you can come with me for a while".

"Ehh?"

* * *

~ Hyuga's main hut ~

"But father" said Hanabi. "What do you mean Hinata-neesan is leaving?"

Hiashi looked out a window as he seemed deep in thought. "Your sister will be gone for a while. I am not sure when she will return. So it will be best that you say your good-byes now before it is too late".

"But father, why would you allow her to go like that? Do you even known she's going with that dumb blond!"

The elder Hyuga then looked to a picture is his hand to see a younger him with his wife along with a blond haired man and red haired woman. "Your sister will be fine as she will be in good care". He then turned around to show a very uncharacteristic smile. "Besides when they come back, you might actually have a new brother".

Hanabi instantly understood what this meant. "Wait, you can't mean . . . . !"

* * *

~ Hillside ~ (outside the ninja village)

After saying their good-byes as well as a few parting words, the entire ninja village wished them a safe journey with Hiashi's assistance that they do so.

Now at the beginning of their new journey as Naruto stood hand in hand with Hinata, they watched together as the sun set over the horizon with the coming on a new dawn.

The pale girl looked to her blond lover with worry. "Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled to her. "Didn't I tell you this before? I promised to take you with me till the end of my journey. Living can be a very long time ya know".

"Of course Naruto-kun, there is nowhere else I want to be". A thought then came to mind as there was something she wanted to know. "By the way, you never told me your dream. What were you looking for in the end?"

The blond jinchuriki simply smiled to this as he looked towards the horizon. "I was told a long time ago by my mother of a prophecy she had when using my father's watch. In it she told me I would be waiting for something important in my life. But it took me till the end of this journey to understand what she meant".

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"I realized that I wasn't waiting for something, but someone in the end. Then I came to understand I already met her at the very beginning". He then turned to face Hinata with a sunny smile. "It was you Hinata-chan, I've been waiting my entire life to meet you".

The pale girl blushed as she felt her heart jump at the romantic statement. "Naruto-kun . . . ."

"Then till the end of time and beyond that I am your to have" said Naruto.

"And I to you too" smiled Hinata.

As the dawn ended entering into the new day, the pair kissed each other before the rising sun as they were now eternally bonded throughout time and space.

The end

* * *

Author's notes: I apologize for the inconvenience as I can no longer continue this story due to too many complications in relation to the constructing the story.

So I apologize once again for not finishing and I hope everyone enjoyed what they've read thus far.


End file.
